


Breaky request fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters they will contain the warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 159
Words: 58,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: A compilation of requests about Breaky that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.





	1. Brianna topping Deaky

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: smut, vaginal fingering and a little bit of dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Oof... fem breaky smut? Maybe briannas on top this time?

"Shit…”

Joan moaned, throwing her head back against the pillow, hips rolling against the two long, very talented fingers that were pumping steadily in-and-out of her.

Brianna, owner of said fingers looked down at her, her lower lip caught between her teeth in concentration. It was adorable and sexy at the same time, but it was nothing new. Brianna was a woman of duality, sweet and naughty, soft and wild all mixed up together. No wonder Joan was so madly in love with her.

"Is that good?” She asked, her voice an octave lower than usual, and that made heat pool in Joan’s stomach. She nodded, a little out of breath.

"God, it’s amazing.”

Brianna smiled proudly, leaning down to bury her face in the joint of Joan’s shoulder and neck. The bassist shuddered when she felt her lips pressing hot kisses along her neck, occasionally nipping at the skin there with her pointy teeth.

Joan whined, almost embarrasingly loud when the tips of Brianna’s fingers brushed against her G-spot, electricity filling up her entire body. She clenched around the digits inside her, one hand coming up to grab the back of Brianna’s head, dragging her up from her neck so she could kiss her. It was a hungry, needy kiss. Joan licked around the inside of her girlfriend’s mouth, riling her up, urging her on. But Brianna didn’t take the bait, she kept up her steady rhythm, not moving any faster. Joan growled into the kiss, making Brianna pull away and chuckle slightly.

"What’s wrong?” She asked, batting her eyelashes innocently. That little shit. Joan shook her head in disbelief, letting out a shaky breath when Brianna’s fingers teased along her most sensitive spot again.

"You’re way too slow.” Joan complained, lifting her hips up, trying to drive those amazing fingers even deeper. Brianna laughed, her eyes shining brightly in the dim light of the room.

"Someone’s very pushy today.” She teased, and Joan wanted to smack her.

"Yes, because you’re slow. And when I asked you to fuck me, I meant it.”

Brianna blushed above her. Joan was extremely hot when she was demanding to be fucked hard, and the guitarist knew she won’t be able to resist her much longer. She leaned down again, her face only a few inches away from her girlfriend’s.

"You want it hard? Fast? Is that what you want, baby?”

Joan let out another deep, guttural moan, fisting her hand in Brianna’s curls, not caring about the little whine that escaped the taller woman, and pulled her closer until their lips brushed against each other.

"I want it.” She growled against Brianna’s lips, marvelling at the sight of Brianna shuddering, her own arousal very much obvious as well.

"Say it.” Brianna moaned, her voice even raspier than before. She still had her fingers buried deep inside the bassist, but she wasn’t moving just yet.

"I said”, Joan breathed against her lips again, "I want you to fuck me hard and fast. Right now.”

Brianna smirked, pressing their lips together and then she started to move, picking up her pace, fingers mercilessly fucking into the bassist beneath her.

Joan let out a loud moan, one hand still tangled in Brianna’s hair, the other grasping at the sheets. The guitarist was now mouthing at her neck, sucking marks into her delicate skin, marking her up. Joan kept moving her hips against Brianna’s hands to meet her hard thrusts. She almost screamed when Brianna suddenly grabbed her thigh with her free hand, pushing her leg up to her chest. The new angle allowed her to be able to constantly stimulate Joan’s G-spot, having the chance to absolutely ruin her girlfriend.

Joan felt all of her coherent thoughts leave her brain. Brianna was now pounding her just the way she wanted; hard, fast, almost painful as her sensitive spot was being tortured without a beat, but she didn’t mind. That’s exactly how she liked it.

"Fuck…baby!” She moaned, her eyes filling up with tears from the overwhelming pleasure. Her entire body was buzzing with the hot, searing sensation. She clenched down on Brianna’s fingers hard, hips desperately moving up and down, fucking herself on them.

Brianna suddenly pulled out of her and she wanted to complain, but then those fingers were back, this time on her oversensitive clit, rubbing it in quick, intensive circles. The bassist let out a strangled little sob. Her lower body was on fire, but she appreciated the burning. She wanted to boil alive beneath those dangerous hands.

Brianna kept playing with her egorged clit, hazel eyes searching for Joan’s, and when they met, she smirked and the bassist knew she was completely lost in the fire now; she was surely turning into ash, but oh, how she loved every second of it.

Brianna plunged back in, drawing a long cry out of her. She was fucking her even harder if that was even possible; she put all of her body into it, her arms, shoulders and hips moving along with the thrust of her fingers, the bed creaking slightly beneath them.

Joan now felt the tears spilling out and running down her cheeks, her mouth opening on a silent scream. She felt like all of the air has been punched out of her lungs. All she could do was letting her heated body take control, brain completely shutting off as her body kept moving on autopilot, driving Brianna in deeper, harder, faster…

The first sound that came out of her mouth after a few seconds of mental shutdown was a loud cry of Brianna’s name when she came, the force of her orgasm shaking and rocking her entire body as her hips stuttered, bucking against Brianna’s hand, riding the last waves of her completion out.

She’s probably blacked out for a little while, because when she came to, she wasn’t laying on her back anymore, now she was laying on Brianna’s chest. The guitarist had one arm wrapped around her securely, the other drawing lazy patterns over her arm with the tips of her fingers.

"Satisfied?” The curly-haired woman asked smugly. Joan chuckled, borrowing in deeper into her chest.

"Totally satisfied.” She purred, bringing her own hand up to rest it against Brianna’s heart, feeling the calming thumping of it against her palm.

She smiled warmly and happily, thinking about how much she loved this woman, before she fell into a contented, deep sleep.


	2. Treat You Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: very light mentions of bad BDSM etiquette

Anonymous asked: I'm in the mood lol so prompt? Dom!Freddie or Regina or Joan or all three of them take your preferred pick ;P) silently and secretly observing sub!Brianna with other Doms but they're all not good enough for her and finally they just snapped and decide to show her who's the best for her who would treat her so good that Brianna won't want anyone else.

Joan couldn’t help the deep, guttural growl that rose up from the back of her throat when she saw that guy with Brianna.

He was just a total asshole, and even though Joan literally never talked to him, she hated him with a burning passion.

What Brianna has told her about him was definitely enough to make her hate his guts and wish for him to shit bricks.

Brianna confided in Joan about basically everything, which didn’t fail to make the bassist’s heart swell in happiness, and it definitely wasn’t because she had a huge crush in Brianna, oh no, of course not…

She trusted her enough to let her on in a little secret: she was in a dom/sub relationship with her boyfriend. Brianna was so adorably shy when she came clean about it, Joan wanted to wrap her up in blankets and hold her close and never let her go. They went to a pub and had a few drinks, and that was enough for Brianna to let her guard down a bit, to let herself relax and talk about stuff she was normally kind of ashamed of. But Joan reassured her, that she didn’t find it weird at all. She, herself didn’t have to guts to tell Brianna she has been in love with her for years, or that she would be the happiest dom in the entire world if she had a sub like Brianna (well, not like Brianna, but actually her).

The guitarist also trusted her enough to spill a few details, which never failed to make Joan’s blood boil.

What that guy was doing, was the absolute epitome of bad BDSM behaviour. He didn’t respect Brianna’s boundaries and often pushed her past her limits, didn’t really listen to Brianna when she used her safeword, and was generally only interested in chasing his own pleasure, and took great advantage of his girlfriend.

And Joan wanted to strangle that fucking guy and throw him out the window. She wanted to help Brianna live up to her full, comfortable potential, because she sure as hell didn’t get it with this man.

Something snapped inside her when she saw the guy dragging Brianna around like she was a ragdoll in the bar, barking at her because he clearly thought he had a right to do that, being her dom. But he didn’t, and Joan knew that, and on that night, when she was sitting alone in the town’s most prestigious BDSM club, quietly browsing the crowd and noticing the guy manhandling Brianna around, who was obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation, she just couldn’t bear it anymore.

She knew that Brianna’s safeword was ,butter’, she told her. And that was the word the guitarist kept repeating as the guy’s fingers dug painfully into her arms, slamming her down on a chair and shoving at her, all the while laughing at her misery.

"Something tells me that if a sub says their safeword, you have to stop.” Joan snarled, appearing behind them. Brianna looked at her, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping.

"And who the fuck are you?” The guy asked in a mocking tone, but Joan was relentless.

"I’m her friend. And I won’t stand by and watch as you mistreat her.”

The guy growled, spitting at the ground at their feet. "You know what? I don’t really care. I was kind of getting bored of my used toy, anyway.”

Brianna visibly shuddered at his words, and Joan’s heart broke for her. The guitarist kept her eyes glued to the ground as her boyfriend of half a year just walked out without a single word.

Joan gently wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Are you okay?”

Brianna shook her head, her eyes were swimming with tears. Joan sighed, gently squeezing her arms.

"Come on, let’s go outside. You need some fresh air.”

She took Brianna’s hand and led her out, the taller woman obedientely following her.

They’ve been walking for quite a while before Brianna spoke.

"What were you doing in there?” Her voice was small, still clearly shaken by everything that has happened.

Joan wanted to say it out loud, she really did, but she simply couldn’t. Maybe she wasn’t as brave as she thought she was.

Instead, she did another equally rash thing and cupped Brianna’s cheeks, looking up at her pleadingly.

"Please, give me a chance.” She asked her softly, and the guitarist seemed more confused than ever.

"A chance…to do what?”

"You deserve someone who will take good care of you. A dom who actually cares.”

Brianna’s eyes widened. It seemed to click for her finally.

"Are you saying that…?”

This was it. The moment she has been waiting for. Fuck it. Fuck everything. Joan surged forward, pressing her lips against Brianna’s, her heart almost bursting out of her chest when the guitarist kissed back, her hands uncertainly grabbing onto her arms.

"Will you…let me take care of you?” Joan whispered against her lips, and Brianna nodded, her eyes shiny with tears, but a small smile was tugging at her lips.

"Yes.”

As Joan was gently cooing in her ears, caressing her body with soft, expert touches, kissing over the slight welts caused by the rope on her wrists, Brianna knew she made the right decision giving her that chance.


	3. Treat You Better Part 2

Anonymous asked: Could you please continue a bit more about Joan comforting Brianna? Totally self projecting here I just had an awful day at work 😿

Brianna felt her heart fill up with a comfortable, happy warmth when her eyes fell upon Joan, who was currently in the process of making tea and cheese on toast for them in the kitchen.

The bassist wasn’t kidding, when she said she could be the best dom for Brianna, the one who actually treats her like she deserved to be treated. She was nothing like her ex boyfriend was. She was gentle and caring, listening to what Brianna needed, respecting her decision when she wanted to stop, allowing her to be the boss of her own body. Joan did more in the span of one night, than her ex did in the span of six months. Why Brianna has never noticed her like that before, she didn’t even know. But now that she has, she was absolutely happy about it.

Joan turned around, a soft smile spreading out on her face, making Brianna’s heart flutter happily.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?” She came up to Brianna, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing a soft kiss onto her cheeks, relishing in how warm her skin was.

"Great.” Brianna admitted, though her voice sounded a little strange, and that made Joan worry a little.

"Is everything okay?” She asked, her voice full of concern. Brianna bit her lip.

"Can I…kiss you?” Her voice was so adorably shy, Joan almost couldn’t hold herself back from just crashing their lips together. She chuckled, caressing the guitarist’s cheek, making her blush.

"You don’t have to ask. We talked about this last night. You don’t have to ask my permission for everything.”

Brianna nodded, but she didn’t seem entirely convinced. Joan frowned.

"Brianna…?”

"I just…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you sad. I’m sorry.” Her voice was almost panicked at the end, and that raised alarms in Joan’s head.

"You didn’t make me sad, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize.”

Brianna shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes, threatening to spill out at any moment. Joan instinctively grabbed her hands and led her to the living room, sitting her down on the bed and wrapping her arms around her shoulders protectively. Brianna snuggled closer, but she was shivering.

"What’s wrong baby? You can tell me.” Joan nudged her softly, pressing another kiss onto Brianna’s temple. The taller girl sighed, her voice shaking.

"I’m just…I’m not sure if I deserve this…”

"Deserve what?”

"You. Being treated like this…”

Joan cupped her face between her hands, making her now-girlfriend look into her eyes.

"Brianna. You do, okay? You absolutely do. You know, what was the thing you didn’t deserve? Being treated like a dog. You’re a wonderful person, and you deserve the entire world, and I wanna give it to you, if you let me.”

Brianna started fully sobbing at this point, her shoulders shaking with the force of it. Joan pulled her into a tight embrace, clutching her close to her chest, shushing her gently.

"Tell me how I can help. Tell me how I can prove it to you, that you deserve everything you want.” Joan whispered into her hair, the curls tickling her nose. Brianna sniffled.

"Can you…tie me up again?” She asked quietly, her beautiful hazel eyes still swimming with tears. Joan nodded, pressing their lips together in a soft, but deep kiss.

"Of course. If this is what you want, I’ll do it.”

Brianna nodded, fumbling with her hands nervously. She didn’t really know what to do now. Her ex always ordered her around, making decisions for her, never letting her express what she really needed. It was a great, but an also strange feeling to be able to decide for herself, while Joan simply helped her indulge in her submissiveness. She was very grateful for it, but it also scared her a bit, because that was not what she was used to.

"Can I take off my clothes?” She asked carefully, but Joan’s encouraging smile made her stomach fill with butterflies.

"If you’d like, yes, of course. You look very beautiful naked.” Joan’s smile widened when she saw Brianna blush.

The taller woman removed her clothes with slightly shaky fingers, her blush never fading as she felt her dom’s gentle eyes following her every movement.

Joan retrieved the rope from the drawer and Brianna obediently scrambled up on the bed, sitting against the bedpost. Her heart was pounding in her chest as Brianna tied up her wrists.

"Not too tight?” She asked, and Brianna wanted to cry at her gentle her voice was.

"It’s great.” She admitted softly, the tension in her body and mind slowly fading as she was sliding into subspace gradually with each passing second.

Joan gently carded her fingers through her curls, making Brianna let out a happy sigh. She closed her eyes in bliss, basically turning into mush as Joan lovingly caressed her all over, not in an overly possessive, creepy way like her previous doms did, but softly, making sure every little touch went straight to her heart.

"You’re the most perfect sub in the entire world. I’m so proud of you.” Joan cooned, kissing her wrist where the rough material met the soft skin, and Brianna’s face lit up.

It was probably a long time coming before the awful memories of her previous doms mistreating her faded away completely, but with a fantastic, caring dom like Joan, it was a road she highly looked forward to take.


	4. The Guitar & The Amp

Anonymous asked: Could we have some Breaky pls? The (love) story behind Brianna's "Deacy Amp", her Red Special's "significant other half", gifted to her very early on by Joan when she joined and thus King is formed? (Ofc later on often teased by Freddie and Regina saying that it's actually Joan's COURTING GIFT to her WWW)

Someone cleared their throat behind her, making Brianna whip her head around, a little startled. She has been in the process of tightening the strings of her guitar, and her brain always quite shut off while she was fiddling with it. Her bandmates knew not to bother her while she was at it, because it was very likely they won’t be able to talk to her at all, thanks to her completely being in her own little world, so Brianna was surprised someone still came down to bother her. Her heart softened, when she saw that it was Joan.

The bassist was still relatively new to their dynamic, clearly not knowing them so well, so Brianna definitely didn’t want to go off on her ass like she would have with either Regina or Freddie. Not to mention, she was extremely cute and always made Brianna’s brain short-circuit for some reason, so she wouldn’t even have had the vocabulary or the courage to do that anyway.

"Hey.” Joan greeted her softly, awkwardly standing from one foot to the other. She was holding something in her hands, but from afar, Brianna couldn’t figure out what it was just yet.

"Hi.” Brianna replied with a small smile. She felt warmness spread on her cheeks. Why the hell was she blushing all the time Joan was near her, was a mistery to her.

"Am I…bothering you? I could come back later.” Joan offered, her eyes dropping to the mess of strings on Brianna’s lap. Brianna shook her head quickly, not wanting Joan to feel like a nuisance. Alright, she definitely was playing favorites with their new bassist, just as Regina has accused her.

"It’s okay. I’m almost finished with it, anyway.” She lied, and the expression on Joan’s face told her she didn’t buy it, clearly seeing she wasn’t even halfway done, but didn’t say anything about it.

"I want to show you something.” Joan said, her voice a little braver than before, walking closer to Brianna, holding up the stuff she was holding, which resembled a box, or more like a small Tv.

"It’s an amp. I figured it could create a nice effect with the Red Special.” She explained, letting Brianna inspect it from closer.

Brianna hummed appreciatively, examining it from every angle. It seemed like whoever made it, was clearly skilled at their job.

"It looks great. Bet it sounds good too.” She said, looking up at Joan, and the two shared a smile. Brianna would have lied if she said her heart didn’t flutter a little at that.

"I hope so.” Joan spoke, that lovely smile still playing on her lips as her eyes followed Brianna’s every movement around the amp.

"Where did you get it from?” Brianna asked. "It seems quite the pro work.”

Joan couldn’t help but grin at that, straightening her back with a proud smile on her face.

"I made it.”

Brianna’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline, her jaw all but hanging open as she looked up at Joan again, looking for any sign of her kidding, but she couldn’t see one.

"Wait, really?”

"Yeah. You know, I studied engineering, so I guess you could say I’m not bad at stuff like that…I made it from a radio I found in the trash.”

Brianna chuckled softly at that, her heart beating a little faster at the thought of Joan fixing an amp for her guitar, that she also made with her own two hands. There was just…something adorable about this whole ordeal that she couldn’t quite explain yet, but she knew she loved it.

"Thank you. I’m pretty sure Red Special will love it.”

Joan laughed heartily, her eyes crinkling adorably.

"You talk about your guitar like it actually lives.”

"Sometimes it feels like she does.” Brianna explained with a soft smile, looking down at her loyal instrument with adoration.

"Well, I hope they will be good friends, then. Or even more.” Joan added with a knowing look and a little wink, and Brianna turned crimson red.

*

Brianna snuggled up to Joan’s side with a delighted smile, sighing happily when her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her, pressing a soft kiss onto the top of her curls.

"I know we found out about a month ago, but it’s still strange that you two are dating.” Regina declared, but she was grinning nonethless. "You guys are so shy we didn’t even know you talked to each other at all in the beginning.”

"I think they are adorable.” Freddie cooned at them, making Joan snort and roll her eyes, and Brianna blush. "Two cute introverts together. I mean, it was fate.”

"What do you mean?” Brianna asked with a curious frown. Freddie shrugged.

"I mean, Joan dived into a trashcan and made a little gift for you, don’t you remember? I usually get roses when I’m being courted, but you got an amp. Cute, and functional.”

"Come on, guys, it wasn’t a courting gift.” Brianna chuckled, making Regina and Freddie share a knowing look and a shit-eating grin. Brianna looked at her girlfriend, her eyes widening when she saw that Joan blushed deeply.

"Or…was it?” She asked with a little teasing tone in her voice, and Joan smiled shyly.

"I mean…maybe?” She answered with a little shrug, but her smile was pretty tell-tale, and Brianna couldn’t resist pressing a kiss onto her cheeks.

"Aww, they are really so adorable!” Freddie declared, grinning. "An amp and a guitar fall in love with each other, and then so do the bassist and the guitarist. It’s so romantic!”

"Yeah, they make really great sounds together.” Regina mused, than chuckled. "Still not as loud as their owners in their hotel room.”

This made Freddie guffaw with laughter, Brianna turn as red as a tomato and Joan splutter.

Well, with a lovestory that started with loud instruments, what did anyone expect, really?


	5. Hair-Pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: hair-pulling kink, oral sex, strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Brianna's hair was accidentally pulled by one of the girls once and she finds that she quite likes it but is too shy / didn't know how to ask for more, the timing never seems to be right, luckily they figured it out by themselves soon enough ;)

It happened first when Brianna was eating Joan out, the bassist moaning and rolling her hips against her face, grinding against that skillful tongue as she was nearing her orgasm. Brianna was laying between her spread thighs on her front, holding onto them as she kept pleasuring her girlfriend with her mouth, fully determined to give her the most amazing orgasm of her lifetime.

Joan seemed really into it that day, even more than usual, because just as she was reaching her completion, she grabbed Brianna’s hair, pulling on it harshly as she rode it out, causing Brianna to release a muffled moan into her, her own arousal gushing between her legs, almost coming right there on the spot without actually being touched. Joan has never pulled her hair before, so the feeling came as a shock to her; it was good, no, it was positively amazing, just the right amount of painful pleasure that sent chills down her spine and made her head spin. Brianna let out an unhappy noise when Joan eventually let go of her curls, stroking through them with an apologetic little smile.

"Sorry, baby.” She breathed out, clearly still recovering. "Didn’t mean to pull so hard.”

Brianna swallowed thickly, her cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide as she looked up at her girlfriend, making Joan raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Are you alright?” Joan asked, a little concerned and Brianna nodded quickly, trying to ignore the fact that her scalp was still tingling a little, as if begging for more.

"Yeah…” Brianna breathed out, chewing on her bottom lip. Joan kept staring at her, inspecting her face, clearly not buying her bullshit, but at least she didn’t keep nagging her about it. It was awkward enough as it was.

"My turn, then.” Joan grinned, pushing Brianna onto her back, not wasting any time slipping her hand between her legs, making her girlfriend gasp and buck her hips up on instinct. Joan hummed, licking her lips appreciatively.

"Shit, you’re so wet. Did I taste that good?” She teased, and Brianna blushed even deeper, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment. Joan decided not to pry any more; she had more important things to do now, namely, her girlfriend.

Brianna also didn’t mind not being interrogated, sinking back against the pillows with a relieved sigh.

Any time they had sex from then on, Brianna always wished Joan would pull on her hair again just once; she craved the feeling of her tresses being yanked, to the point it was basically painful. But apparently, Joan wasn’t very good at telephatic communication, because she didn’t make any attempt of it. Brianna had half the mind to ask her, but she chickened out. What if Joan would find her weird? What if she wouldn’t be comfortable doing something like this? There was nothing in the world Brianna would hate more than to make her fantastic girlfriend uncomfortable, so she decided to swallow her desires.

The problem was, that the fact she needed something was very obvious, and Joan noticed that. She tried to ask Brianna about it, carefully tiptoeing around the subject, trying to find out if she was doing something wrong in bed. Because it seemed like, that for some reason, Brianna was unsatisfied. She clearly needed something that she couldn’t quite articulate, and Joan could only guess, what it was.

Joan was fucking into her with a strap-on from behind, hands grabbing her hips, fingers digging into the skin. Brianna had her face buried in the pillows, letting out breathy moans and whimpers, clawing at the sheets as she was being pounded so perfectly. She started pushing her hips back to meet Joan’s thrusts, gasping softly when the tip of the dildo brushed against her G-spot.

Joan has been contemplating giving it a try; she spent weeks analyzing what she could do to make Brianna even happier in bed, and then she remembered that time she accidentally pulled on her hair once, and Brianna’s reaction to it. She really hoped she guessed right.

She gave a few more thrusts to gather up some courage before she grabbed a handful of Brianna’s hair, yanking her head back. Brianna let out the loudest moan she’s ever heard, her entire body shuddering, her inner walls clenching around the toy hard.

"You like this?” Joan growled, giving a few more experimental tugs. Brianna nodded, as much as she was able to while her hair was pulled so hard. Her arousal was dripping down the inside of her thighs, and she grinded her hips backwards, fucking herself on the toy faster, making Joan swear.

"I need to hear your words.” Joan said, softer this time, and Brianna whimpered.

"Yes…I like it.” She breathed out, moaning when Joan yanked on her curls again. Joan started moving her hips again, snapping forward harder, all the while not letting go of Brianna’s hair.

It didn’t take long for Brianna to come like this, with Joan mercilessly thrusting into her G-spot directly while pulling and tugging on her hair harshly: she cried out, her knees all but giving out under her and she collapsed against the bed, panting.

Joan pulled out slowly, taking off the strap-on and throwing it to the side, gathering her heavily breathing girlfriend up in her arms.

"You could have told me, you know.” She murmured, pressing a kiss onto Brianna’s forehead. "I spent weeks agonizing over whether I can still satisfy you.”

Brianna blushed, hiding her face in Joan’s chest.

"I’m sorry…I just didn’t know, how to ask for it…”

"It’s okay. I did find it out, didn’t I?” Joan winked, and Brianna laughed softly.

"Thank God.” She chuckled, sighing happily when Joan pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Will you be a good girl, and take care of me with that amazing mouth of yours?” Joan murmured against her lips and Brianna nodded eagerly, already moving down on Joan’s body to settle between her legs, making her girlfriend grin smugly.

"I might pull your hair again, if you’re really good.”

Brianna moaned at that.


	6. Cold

Anonymous asked: Sleepy cuddles while it's cold outside- breaky while their girlfriends are out

The heater has been misbehaving for weeks now, making the air in the bedroom always a little chilly, and if there was one thing, that Brianna hated in the world with burning passion, was being cold.

Thank God she had her own personal heater during times like these.

Freddie and Regina has left for some winter shopping, leaving the freezing Brianna behind, who was currently being curled up in the bed, teeth clattering as she pulled as many blankets over herself as possible. She was so caught up in her misery, she didn’t even realize when Joan appeared in the room, only looking up when she heard a soft chuckle.

"Are you this cold, or building a blanket fort?” Joan asked jokingly, grinning when Brianna groaned, burrowing deeper into the army of sheets around her.

"I’m freezing my ass off.” She whined. "I swear it’s colder in here than outside.”

"I doubt it.” Joan shuffled closer, sitting down on the bed, gently patting the lump that was Brianna under the blankets.

"How about some warm cuddles?” She offered with a kind smile.

"God, please.” Brianna breathed, scooting over a little to give place for Joan to slip under the blankets with her. Joan wrapped her arms around her shivering girlfriend, pulling her close, whimpering softly when Brianna’s cold nose brushed against the bare skin of her neck.

"You’re so warm.” Brianna sighed in relief, throwing a long leg over Joan’s hip, essentially tangling around her until it was impossible for Joan to move away.

"And you’re clingy.” Joan laughed, pressing a little kiss onto the wild curls, nuzzling them. That was the only thing that was warm on Brianna.

"You offered to warm me, now you have to suffer the consequences of your choices.” Brianna mused, fisting her hand in Joan’s tee. She was taller than Joan, but now she curled up as small as possible, fitting into the crooks of Joan’s body perfectly.

"I’m not really suffering, though.” Joan chuckled, squeezing her a little tighter. She started rubbing her hands up and down on Brianna’s arms to warm her as much as possible, grinning when her girlfriend basically started purring.

Brianna sighed softly, smushing her cheeks against Joan’s chest, enjoying the way it rose and then sunk back down again under her cheeks, her heartbeat steady and calming. She was pretty sure she would be able to fall asleep like that, cradled up in her girlfriend’s arms, warmth radiating off her body, slowly but surely chasing the cold away.

Joan saw that Brianna’s eyes were slipping close and she smiled, pressing a kiss onto her forehead, feeling it with amusement that Brianna’s skin was definitely a lot warmer now than it was before she took on the duty of substituting for the broken heater.

Brianna’s breathing started to even out eventually, burrowing deeper into Joan’s embrace, her breath coming out in little puffs against Joan’s collarbone.

Soon, the feeling of Brianna’s weight against her, and the warmth their bodies created together made Joan feel a little sleepy as well, her own eyelids becoming heavier.

It didn’t take long before both of them were sleeping soundly, comfortably wrapped up in each other’s embrace, the cold not being able to reach them anymore.


	7. Pregnant Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: just read the title

Anonymous asked: smut where brianna and joan are pregnant?

Waking up feeling extremely horny wasn’t exactly an uncommon thing in a household with two pregnant women living together.

Joan has jolted awake from yet another wet dream, gasping as she felt her arousal pool hotly between her legs. She glanced to the side, feeling every single part of her body coming alive as her eyes fell upon her girlfriend.

Brianna looked so peaceful, one hand cradling her swollen belly in her sleep, cheeks delightfully pink. They haven’t even bothered dressing up after last night, so she was laying there in all her naked glory, which made Joan’s mouth water.

She rolled onto her side with some difficulty-she just barely started showing, but she wasn’t exactly used to having anything but a completely flat stomach. She was still small though, comparing to Brianna who was much further along, her belly sticking out on her thin frame proudly.

Joan carefully slipped a hand between Brianna’s legs, making the other woman stir and let out a soft moan in her sleep, her arousal already leaking over Joan’s fingers. Joan pressed a finger against her clit, rubbing it slowly but intensively, until Brianna finally woke up, eyes opening slowly, lips parted on another breathy moan.

Brianna’s face flushed immediately as she saw Joan working between her legs, brows knitted together in concentration. She brought up her own hand, brushing it lightly over Joan’s small bump, making the other hum softly at her in greeting.

Joan soon pushed a finger inside, eliciting a whimper from Brianna, who clenched around the digit, inner walls tightening as her body became more and more demanding.

"Hurry up.” Brianna growled, spreading her legs as much as she was able to, hips moving weakly against the fingers beneath the weight of her stomach. Joan grinned, slipping in a second finger.

"So insatiable.” She murmured, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend, but pulled back with an amused chuckle when their bellies got in the way, preventing them from doing that.

"I swear we’re getting bigger with each night.” Brianna laughed softly, which turned into a pleasured moan when the pads of Joan’s fingers brushed against her G-spot. Joan nodded with a grin, her other hand cradling her own stomach as she balanced herself until she was comfortably seated on Brianna’s thigh.

"And I’m still relatively small.” Joan said, making Brianna let out a jealous little huff.

"Good for you. I’m a whale.”

"If that were true, you would be the sexiest whale.” Joan mused, and Brianna rolled her eyes with a shy smile.

She soon started to get impatient again, urging Joan on to hurry up, and she did just that, fucking her girlfriend with quick, hard thrusts, moving her hips softly to rub her own swollen clit against Brianna’s thigh.

Brianna finally came with a cry of Joan’s name, her entire body shuddering with the force of her orgasm. Joan pulled out slowly, gently patting Brianna’s belly, grinning when she felt an excited little kick against her hand.

"Your son’s a perv.” She laughed, scrambling off her girlfriend.

"Don’t insult him.” Brianna answered with a fake whine. She took a few deep breaths, slowly coming back to reality as she looked up at her girlfriend, her eyes darkening.

"Want to sit on my face?”

Joan moaned in response and she felt herself gushing. She didn’t waste any time before straddling Brianna’s head, her girlfriend helping her get into position.

It was a wonder Joan didn’t come the second she felt Brianna’s tongue tease over her wet folds. She grabbed onto the headboard to keep herself up, moaning and softly rocking her hips against Brianna’s face.

Brianna sneaked a hand up Joan’s torso, thumb brushing over swollen, sensitive nipples, making Joan cry out and grind her hips down harder, riding Brianna’s tongue with all her might.

She was probably turned on way too much, because she came embarrassingly fast, her arousal flooding Brianna’s tongue, her thighs shaking around her head.

She struggled a little with getting off, but she eventually found herself laying next to Brianna, her hand instinctively stroking the curve of her girlfriend’s stomach, while Brianna placed her hand on hers, tracing a few, just barely there stretchmarks.

"So, we know mine is a boy. Any gut-feelings about yours?” Brianna asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence. Joan shrugged, smiling as she looked down at her bump.

"I think it’s a girl.”

"Well, it doesn’t really matter, does it? We’re gonna love them both so much.” Brianna whispered, clearly getting a little emotional. Joan pressed a kiss onto her cheeks, a smile tugging at her own lips.

"They are both going to have the best Mummys ever.”


	8. Mutual Pining

Anonymous asked: Breaky with joan being madly in love with Brianna and thinking that her feelings are unrequited until she starts to notice that Brianna is trying to impress her and making a fool out of herself. Which she finds endearing.

Joan has never really believed in love at first sight.

Until she met Brianna.

There was just something about the –sometimes- quite awkward guitarist, that made her heart flutter and her cheeks flame every time they were in the same room.

Brianna was one of the most interesting people Joan has ever met; she was soft and sweet, but could be very harsh and dominant if she wanted to. She represented a calm force within the band, despite being really anxious a lot of the time. This ambivalence, paired with just how breathtakingly gorgeous she was, caused Joan to fall head over heels for her.

The only problem was, that Brianna didn’t seem to reciprocate her feelings like that.

She was always stuttering and being generally very awkward every time Joan tried to talk to her, fleeing the scene as fast as possible. So yeah. It was just Joan’s luck, that the person she was pining for so hard, couldn’t even breathe in the same oxygen she did.

As more and more time has passed, this theory proved to be more than untrue.

Brianna was so in love with Joan, she couldn’t even handle looking at her for too long. Not to mention, all of her plans of seducing her bandmate backfired; she has tried bringing her food on more than one occasion, only to find out that Joan hated what she brought her. She also tried cracking flirty jokes, but Joan didn’t seem to appreciate them as much as she hoped she would…

Except, after so many time has passed, Joan finally seemed to catch on.

She wanted to slap herself across the face when the realization finally hit her: Brianna wasn’t that awkward around her, because she hated her, but because she also had feelings for her!

What a fucking idiot am I,

Joan has thought. Regina and Freddie were the ones who finally managed to open her eyes to the fact that her and Brianna were playing this idiotic back and forth instead of coming straight forward with their feelings.

So, Joan decided it was time for the awkward tango to end.

She never would have thought that Brianna would give in so easily: she barely stuttered out something akin to asking her out on a date, and Brianna looked about two seconds away from jumping at her in happiness. Not like Joan would have minded that, though.

As they were sitting in the restaurant, both of them finally carefree and not playing guessing games about each other’s true feelings, they both gave themselves and each other mental high-fives for finally coming out of their shells.

After so much mutual pining and awkwardness, it was so, so worth it.


	9. Baby Girl

Anonymous asked: Joan calling Brianna baby girl?

Brianna wasn’t used to being called cute petnames. 

In her mind, those were all reserved for soft, adorable, petite girls that resembled angels and fairies, not tall, lanky and awkward ones like she thought herself to be. 

So, the first time it happened, it completely caught her off guard. 

They were cuddling in their bed, Joan tracing small patterns with her hands onto Brianna’s back, occasionally mapping out her skin with her lips as well, pressing small butterfly kisses all over her neck and shoulders, eliciting a happy purr from Brianna. 

She almost fell asleep under the gentle ministrations of her girlfriend, but then Joan started whispering into her ears. 

"You’re so adorable when you’re sleepy, baby girl. “

Brianna’s eyes immediately snapped open, and she felt a tell-tale blush warm her cheeks. 

Joan noticed it too, because she chuckled, pressing more kisses onto the now flushed skin. 

"Do you like it?” She asked with a low murmur, not being able to resist nipping at Brianna’s earlobe playfully, making her shiver. 

"Do I like… What?“ Brianna pretended to be stupid, feeling a little awkward for turning into a blushing mess just because she was called a cute nickname. 

"Being called baby girl.” Joan replied, rolling them over until Brianna was flat on her back and she was on top of her, grinnig smugly when she saw how dilated Brianna’s pupils were, and how red her face was. 

She leaned down, capturing Brianna’s lips in a deep kiss, enjoying the way her girlfriend gasped into her mouth softly, already going pliant under her, obediently opening her mouth, letting Joan slip her tongue inside. 

"You can tell me, baby girl. Do you like it? “ Joan purred, grinning when Brianna blushed even deeper. The guitarist swallowed thickly, biting her lip.

"Yeah…” She breathed out, shivering when she saw Joan’s eyes darken. 

From then on, Joan made sure to bring out the petname as many times as possible, just to make her adorable girlfriend blush (and maybe to make her a little turned on as well).


	10. Sub Drop

Anonymous asked: (continuing one of your previous Breaky! :D) Sub!Brianna experiencing sub drop for the first time and is frightened and confused but luckily she has one very capable Dom!Joan who quickly took care of the situation and did a very thorough and loving aftercare for her, praising and reassuring her.

Joan caught on quickly when she saw Brianna’s expression and the way her shoulders dropped.

She untied her quickly, gently cupping her girlfriend’s face. 

"Hey, Dove. It’s me.“

Brianna’s eyes looked scared and so, so confused. She stared at Joan like she didn’t even recognize her, trembling. 

"It’s okay. Everything is okay. You’re safe.”

Joan pulled Brianna close, cradling her close against her chest. Brianna let out a shaky breath, followed by a little choked up sound but Joan shushed her immediately. 

"There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s okay.“ Joan continued, nuzzling Brianna’s curls. She could feel Brianna relax a little in her arms, but she was still shaking. 

Joan held Brianna close with one hand, the other reaching for the water bottle they had prepared on the nightdrawer. 

"Drink up. Small sips.” Joan ordered gently but firmly, holding the bottle up to Brianna’s lips. 

Brianna drank obediently, her hands still shaking so Joan helped her hold the bottle to make sure she doesn’t spill anything on herself. 

"Better?“ Joan asked gently when Brianna finished. Her girlfriend nodded slowly, her eyes clearing a little. 

Joan wrapped her arms around her again, pulling her down until they were both lying, Brianna snuggled neatly against her chest while Joan carded her fingers through her hair, murmuring to her softly. 

Brianna soon melted in her arms, the tension in her muscles slowly dissipating, and even her shaking stopped. 

"I’m sorry… ” she whispered, tucking her face into Joan’s neck, making her girlfriend raise an eyebrow in question. 

"For what?“ 

"I don’t know… I just felt so weird and sad all of a sudden, and I didn’t mean to… ”

"Dove, it’s okay.“ Joan said gently, tightening her arms around her girlfriend. 

"It’s a normal thing, it happens to subs after a harder session sometimes. It’s not weird.”

Brianna didn’t want to argue with that: Joan was more experienced than her (or more like, had been in much healthier dom/sub relationships), so she was sure she could believe her. 

She snuggled deeper into the embrace, sighing softly. She really felt much better now, under the tender care of her precious dom and girlfriend. 

"Get some sleep.“ Joan advised, pressing a kiss onto Brianna’s forehead. Brianna smiled, kissing Joan’s collarbone in exchange. 

Her eyes started drooping soon as Joan kept gently caressing and cooing to her gently.


	11. Why Did You Choose Me?

Anonymous asked: Dom!Joan has quite the reputation of being scarily perceptive; Knowing her sub's kinks and limits even before they do and is able to do so real quick. Her steady control through out sessions feels so safe and satisfying no wonder subs and switches are always eager to flock to her in clubs. Brianna has no idea what Joan sees in her that'd made her choose her as her sub and since then there has been no one else; What if Joan realize one day that Brianna's not good enough and decides to leave her?

Brianna was prone to self-doubts and insecurities, and that didn’t change after she and Joan became a couple. 

Joan was… Well, she was the best girlfriend and the best dom she could ever wish for. 

She was caring an attentive, knowing right well just what her sub needed immediately; a change in the pattern of their breathing, a different facial expression or tone of voice was enough for her to realize what she needed to do.

Joan was perfect, literally perfect. No wonder everyone adored her so much. 

Brianna couldn’t help it when her stomach tightened into a ball of anxiety every time they visited the club and Joan was immediately surrounded by subs who were drawn to her like moths to the light. 

And yeah, it made sense, given Joan’s reputation of being the best dom in like, the entire city, and the natural calmness and protectiveness she exuded; still, Brianna wasn’t really comfortable with knowing just how much her girlfriend was desired by basically everyone in that circle. 

And she was just an inexperienced, scared little sub who sometimes didn’t even know what the hell she wanted, and honestly, she just didn’t understand why Joan would pick her, of all people. 

She brought this up one day during lunch, trying to go for a subtle approach, but it ended up not being subtle at all. 

"Why did you choose me?“ She blurted out suddenly, causing Joan to drop her fork. 

"What?” The other girl was confused, frowning at her girlfriend. Brianna swallowed thickly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. 

"I mean… You could have had anyone, since you’re such a great dom, and you chose me… Why?“ 

Joan sighed softly, taking Brianna’s hand into hers, thumb rubbing the back of her hand comfortingly. 

"I chose you, because I love you. I chose you, because you make me feel something that no one else made me feel before. You’re special to me.”

Brianna ducked her coyly, staring at their intertwined hands. 

"Are you sure?“ She asked quietly, biting her lip. "I wouldn’t blame you if you left me for someone better… ”

"Hey, none of that.“ Joan cut her off softly but firmly, squeezing her hand tighter.

"I would never leave you. I love you, Dove.”

She lifted Brianna’s hands to her lips to kiss her knuckles gently, causing Brianna to blush. 

"I love you too.“ Brianna whispered back, her sad expression finally replaced with a small smile.


	12. "Boring"

Anonymous asked: Those jealous subs that didn't get picked by Dom!Joan in the club are taking this out on Brianna who's now her sub but is still new to the scene. They're saying unpleasant things ex. an inexperienced, vanilla and boring sub like her would bore Joan to death real soon and she could never satisfy her needs. On the surface Brianna didn't let the words get to her but they still planted seeds of self-doubt; It shows during one of their sessions and Joan, as perceptive as ever, quickly safe-worded.

She just couldn’t help it; those nasty words kept playing in her head. 

Mean voices calling her “boring and vanilla”, telling her she was no match to someone as great as Joan. That she was going to leave her, because surely no one would want to be with such a lightweight like Brianna. 

And after she said no to paddling, because it scared her, she couldn’t help but think back on all the stuff the other subs told her in the club. 

Maybe they were right. Maybe she really was boring, and maybe Joan will really leave her, she wanted to use the paddle so much, and Brianna didn’t let her, she disappointed her dom, she’s a terrible, terrible, sub… 

"Iron.“

She blinked, confused, looking back at Joan over her shoulders. She was surprised to hear Joan use her safeword; did she fuck up so much? 

"What’s wrong?” Brianna asked, turning and shuffling closer to her girlfriend. Joan looked at her, with those clever, perceptive eyes of her and Brianna knew something was off. 

"I could ask you the same.“ Joan said, her voice calm, but her eyes worried. 

"What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?" 

Brianna shrugged, forcing a smile onto her face. 

"Nothing, really.”

Joan tutted, her eyes never leaving Brianna’s face. 

"I could practically hear you thinking all the while. Will you tell me what’s wrong, Dove?“

Brianna sighed, looking down at her lap to avoid Joan’s eyes. Of course she never stood a chance hiding something from her attentive girlfriend. Joan caught on right away, and now she won’t let it go until Brianna tells her the truth. 

"It’s just… I know how much you wanted to use the paddle, and I guess I thought I made you sad when I refused… ”

Joan shook her head quickly, reaching out to squeeze Brianna’s knee comfortingly. 

"Not at all, baby girl. I told you, we’re equals in this relationship: if you’re not comfortable with something, I won’t force it on you.“

Brianna nodded, still staring at anywhere but Joan. 

"Are you sure this is the only reason?” Joan asked, her eyes so caring and pretty, and Brianna was lost. 

"Maybe they were right you know… Maybe I really am a boring sub.“ She mumbled, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Joan frowned. 

"Who were right?”

"Those other subs in the club… “

Joan snorted, rolling her eyes, but her anger was obviously aimed at them, not at her girlfriend. 

"They are jealous and bitter. Don’t listen to them.”

"But they are so much more experienced than me!“ Brianna protested, but Joan just smiled.

"So what? That doesn’t give them a free pass to say stuff like that to you. You’re very far from boring, love, trust me.”

She pulled Brianna towards herself until she was sitting on her lap, her arms immediately coming up to wrap around Joan’s neck. 

"You’re the most exciting sub I’ve ever met. I wouldn’t make you change for the world.“

With that, she leaned forward to press their lips together, causing Brianna’s heart to flutter happily. 

Well, in fact, she definitely believed her own girlfriend more than those snotty assholes in the club.


	13. Trans!Joan and trans!Brianna

Anonymous asked: trans deaky is currently my favorite thing in the world- could we get a little blurb of trans deaky and Brianna together? 💗💗

Joan cracked one eye open, only to see her girlfriend standing above her bed, a positively lovesick smile on her face.

"Hey, Sugar.“ Brianna greeted her softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"How are we feeling?”

Joan hummed, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. The sedatives were wearing off, and when she moved to sit up straighter, she hissed.

"Hurts a little.“ She admitted softly, and Brianna cooned.

"I know. Been there. Though I went for a smaller cup than you did.”

"Admit it, you love it.“ Joan smirked and Brianna blushed, rolling her eyes.

"I guess I do. But you need to rest a lot before I can actually see them.”

Joan nodded, settling back against the pillow, trying to move as little as possible as to not jostle her breasts.

It felt so strange to finally have them, but some pain won’t take away her happiness.

"Cuddle?“ Joan asked, looking up at Brianna hopefully, making her girlfriend chuckle.

"That’ll hurt. Trust me, when you hugged me after my top surgery I cried, remember?”

Joan pouted, but nodded. Brianna was right. She has been on this journey a little longer than she did, coming out earlier and transitioning earlier, so she knew should trust her word on it. Still, she wanted cuddles.

"At least kiss me, then.“ Joan said with an exasperated sigh and Brianna laughed, leaning down to press a kiss onto her girlfriend’s lips.

"Good?” Brianna asked, and Joan nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Amazing.“

Brianna grinned, grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly. 

"I’m so happy for you. I know how much it matters.”

Joan nodded, lifting her girlfriend’s hand and kissing her knuckles softly, making Brianna blush. 

"I love you.“ Joan said, her eyes shining. 

"I love you too.” Brianna replied, kissing her again. 

"And I can’t wait to go bra-shopping with you.“ Joan smirked, making Brianna smack her head lightly with a chuckle.


	14. Trans!Joan and trans!Brianna Part 2

Anonymous asked: I would Love more Trans!breaky.

Joan has occupied the bathroom about twenty minutes ago, and Brianna was growing a little bit worried. 

She tiptoed to the door, plastering her ear against it for any sound that would indicate something was wrong, but she didn’t hear anything. 

Brianna knocked, then opened the door when she heard a faint "come in.“

Joan was standing in front of the mirror, nervously staring at her reflection. She still had the wrappings on, but not for long. This was the last day she had to wear them. 

This explained her anxiousness. 

"Hey.” Brianna greeted her softly, shooting her an encouraging smile. 

"You okay?“ 

"I guess.” Joan replied quietly, blushing a little. 

"I’m just a little nervous about how they will look…“ 

Brianna nodded, walking closer to her girlfriend to cup her cheeks, pressing a comforting kiss onto her lips. 

"I know, love. But dr. Richards is a real expert. He did mine too, and I don’t look too bad… Or do I?" 

She asked with an overexaggerated little frown, making Joan laugh. 

"No, no. You look fantastic, baby.”

"So do you. And so will you, once the wrappings come off.“ Brianna promised, kissing her again. Joan sighed, nodding. 

"Can you… Help?” She asked, looking up at her girlfriend coyly. "It’s a lot…“

"Sure.” Brianna smiled, reaching for the wrappings covering Joan’s chest. 

"They could hurt a little, so tell me if I’m being too rough or something.“

Joan nodded, lifting her arms to give her more space. Brianna was truly and expert, not even jostling anything as she freed her out of the uncomfortable wrappings. 

"Done.” Brianna announced when she saw that Joan had her eyes closed. "Take a peek. I think you’ll like it.“

Joan let out a deep breath then opened her eyes to face her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes widened immediately, and her jaw dropped. 

For a few moments, she didn’t say anything, and that concerned Brianna. What if she doesn’t like it? What if she wanted bigger or smaller ones, and now she regretted the whole thing? What if… 

She snapped back from her train of thought when she saw the tears streaming down her girlfriend’s face. 

"Hey, what’s wrong?” Brianna cooed gently, pulling her into a hug. Joan let out a shaky breath against her chest. 

"Bri, I’m so happy.“ She whispered, and sure enough, there was a giddy smile on her face despite the tears, and Brianna felt her own lips curl into a smile too. 

"I’m happy for you too.”

She hugged her girlfriend again, careful not to squeeze her too hard. God, she really was so happy for her. She remembered seeing herself after the top surgery, and she reacted the same; so Joan’s emotions were completely understandable. 

They just kept hugging each other, none of them caring that Joan was still half-naked or that her happy tears were soaking Brianna’s shirt:

Joan could finally took the next step on her journey, and nothing could take her happiness away.


	15. Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, roleplay

Anonymous asked: Breaky, Joan finding out Brianna gets really turned on when she's wearing handsome suits. Even though she did try to hide her reaction but she has Joan watching who is freakishly observant 24/7 so it becomes pretty obvious. Ofc she ends up taking full advantage of the fact that whenever she's in handsome suits, Brianna just want to be her good girl and be taken care of by her.

The first time Brianna has seen Joan in a suit, she was completely awestruck. 

They attended an award show, which Brianna spent mostly ogling her girlfriend who definitely seemed to catch on her little fixation, even though Brianna has tried her best to hide it. 

Joan was just… God, she was so fucking hot, a perfect mix of feminine beauty and tomboyish charm, standing tall and proud in her dashing two piece, making Brianna’s mouth go dry. 

She subtly teased Brianna about it, but the latter denied adamantly, that she was turned on by some clothes! Come on, she had more composure than that. 

But actually, she didn’t. 

Everytime she saw Joan in a suit from then on, she just wanted to drop to her knees right there and worship her, being a good girl for her hot businesswoman… 

And Joan was a bloody tease, wearing them way more often than neccessary, and Brianna could feel herself crumble, not being able to hold back for too long if she kept that up. 

She almost passed out when she got home one day to find Joan reclining in an armchair, legs crossed elegantly, twirling a crystal glass in her hands. 

"Well, hello, there.“ Joan purred, and Brianna already felt wet heat pool between her legs just from her voice only. 

God, she was a real loser. 

"Don’t just stand there. Come over here.” Joan commanded, and the firmness of her voice made Brianna shiver. 

She almost tripped over her own feet in her haste to get there as quickly as possible, not giving a care about her modesty anymore. 

She dropped to her knees, looking up at her girlfriend coyly, and Joan stroked a hand over her cheeks. 

"I know you’d like it.“ Joan smirked, tracing her bottom lip with her thumb, and Brianna couldn’t help a little moan. 

"I do…” She whispered, her pupils dilated as she stared up at her, licking her lips hungrily. Joan chuckled, patting her cheeks. 

"You’re going to be a good girl for your boss, right?“ 

Brianna nodded jerkily, all but shaking with excitement as Joan unbuttoned her slacks, revealing that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

Brianna didn’t need any encouragement, already leaning forward and licking a long stripe across her pussy, making Joan moan. 

"Yes… Just like that. Good girl.” Joan breathed, tangling her fingers in Brianna’s hair. 

After that, Brianna was pretty sure that damn tease Joan will wear her suit more often. Not like she minded it, of course.


	16. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, light dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Breaky goes a party and joan teases Bri all night long. When they go home Brianna fucks Joan till she can't take anymore. Than Bri writes song Dancer :))

Brianna shuddered when she felt teeth nip at her earlobe cheekily, followed by a low chuckle right into her ear.

"Having fun?“ Joan purred, her hot breath tickling Brianna’s skin. She wrapped her arms around Brianna, her hand stroking over the soft skin of her stomach that was revealed under her crop top, scratching at it lightly.

"What’s the big plan?” Brianna asked, gasping when Joan’s hands suddenly slipped lower, cupping her crotch quickly before pulling back.

"Nothing.“ Joan said innocently, but it was clear there wasn’t anything innocent about what she was doing.

Brianna followed her movements with her eyes as Joan suddenly appeared in front of her, turning around to grind her hips against Brianna to the pumping rhythm of the music.

Brianna bit the inside of her cheek. Fuck, Joan was teasing her, knowing exactly that Brianna can’t have her here, and that it was gonna drive her crazy…

Joan grabbed her hands and guided them to her hips, encouraging Brianna to squeeze her.

"I bet you’re all hot and bothered now.” Joan mused, circling her hips, pushing them back at just the right way.

"I bet you can’t wait to get out of here.“

Brianna felt her blood boil; Joan was right, she really couldn’t fucking wait anymore with this cheeky minx being all over her the whole night.

"How about we do just that? Getting out of here, I mean.” Brianna whispered into her ears, and Joan nodded with a shit-eating grin.

*  
She pushed Joan down onto the bed, wasting no time dragging off her pants and underwear in one smooth move.

"You bloody tease.“ Brianna growled, pressing a thumb against Joan’s clit, rubbing it quickly, making Joan moan and arch her back.

"That was your plan, wasn’t it? You wanted me to take you home and fuck the shit out of you.”

Joan let out another moan as Brianna pushed first one, then two fingers in after she got used to the stretch, fucking her hard and fast.

"Fuck…yes!“ Joan cried out, spreading her legs wider, her hips bucking up to fuck herself on Brianna’s fingers.

Brianna let out a guttural groan, sinking her teeth into Joan’s shoulder as she kept pumping in and out of her, making Joan blush at the squelching sounds her fingers made in her wetness.

It was wild, almost animalistic, but that was exactly what Joan wanted.

*  
Brianna’s next song for their new album seemed awfully familiar to Joan, and after seeing Brianna’s smirk when she presented it to the band, Joan was pretty sure it was actually about her.


	17. I Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Any pairing from King! Brianna just had a distressing day and her submissive urge is acting up big time, when she got home and saw her Dom dozing off in bed all she could think about is seeking comfort and “distraction” from her; She took off her clothes, crawls onto the bed fully naked under the sheets and was gonna start pleading for her attention when instead, she starts sobbing. Her Dom quickly took care of her, comfort first followed by tender love making.

Brianna just wanted to grab her own brain and threw it out into the garbage. 

She had the most terrible day, chock full of annoying people and failures upon failures; in the end, she wished she didn’t even get out of bed that day. 

The only thing she needed was some loving care by her dom, because if she didn’t get that in time, she was pretty sure she’s going to die. 

Brianna could already feel herself sliding into subspace as she finally got home, just wanting to drop to her knees, and be cherished after all she went through… 

Except, it seemed like she had to wait for that a little. 

She couldn’t help the tears that gathered up in her eyes when she saw that Joan wasn’t even awake; she just needed some care, goddamnit, and she couldn’t even get it. 

Her brain was basically working on autopilot as she got rid of her clothes, goosebumps rising all over her skin as the chilly air hit her bare body. 

Maybe this will get her attention, she thought as she crawled into the bed, and sure enough, Joan stirred awake. 

"Dove?“ She perked up, voice still a little hoarse with sleep. Brianna wanted to start begging, baring her throat and letting herself be taken, but all that came out was a strangled sob. 

Joan immediately sat up, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close, shushing her softly. 

"I’m here baby, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

Brianna whimpered pathetically, burrowing deeper into her embrace. 

"I need you…“ She whispered, face a mess of tears. 

"Joan, please, I need you… ”

"Shh, okay, I’m here.“ Joan cupped her cheeks, pressing a gentle kiss onto her lips, wiping off her tears. 

"What do you need, Dove? How can I help?" 

Brianna contemplated it for a few seconds, chewing on her bottom lip. 

"Make love to me?” She asked shyly, and Joan smiled, kissing her again. 

"Of course.“

She gently laid Brianna down, never stopping kissing her, and soon she could feel how Brianna relaxed under her. 

Joan kissed all over her body; her lips, cheeks, her neck, breasts and stomach, moving down until she settled between Brianna’s legs. 

Brianna gasped and shuddered in pleasure when she felt the first lick of Joan’s amazing tongue on her, blushing as her Dom kept eyecontact with her. 

Joan reached up, intertwining her fingers with Brianna’s over the latter’s hips, squeezing her hand encouragingly. 

Brianna threw her head back against the pillow, happy moans and gasps leaving her lips as Joan kept pleasuring her with her tongue, slowly but surely chasing those terrible feelings away.


	18. The Only One I Care About

Anonymous asked: Any pairing from King! Sub!Brianna’s in the club looking for decent Dom(s) to play with when there’s a sudden ruckus and all subs and switches rush towards someone with dreamy looks on their faces- that woman is a Dom, and a great one too judging from everyone’s reaction. Brianna doesn’t feel confident enough to compete for her attention though so went the other way but when she got up to the bar for a drink she found that it's already been paid for by said woman, now gazing at her intently.

Everyone flocked to the girl like they had a hivemind, which definitely didn’t fail to catch Brianna’s attention. 

She was beautiful, long wavy auburn hair falling over her shoulders, tall and with a defined body, but surely there wasn’t the only reason she got crowded by every single sub and switch in the club. 

The girl was radiating some smooth dominant power, like she could slam you against the wall with no problem, but then give you the most amazing after care in the whole world. 

Exactly Brianna’s type. 

Brianna contemplated going over to her too, but she quickly changed her mind. There was no way such a great dom like her would care about the world’s most boring sub… 

She turned away with a deep sigh, not even wanting to see as she was basking in the attention of her admirers. 

She sidled up to the counter instead, deciding having a drink is still better than just staring with a heartbroken look on her face. 

"A mojito, please.“ She asked when the bartender showed up. The girl smiled, giving her a cheeky wink that Brianna couldn’t yet place. 

"You already have one ordered for you.” She said, and Brianna’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. 

"What? Who ordered it?“

The bartender pointed at the direction of the mysterious buyer, and no, this wasn’t real. This has got to be a joke. 

Apparently, that popular Dom bought it for her, and Brianna was already about to call bullshit, but then she realized, that the girl was staring right back at her with a little smirk. 

Brianna thought she was dreaming when the dom started walking towards her confidently, the smile never leaving her face. 

"I hope I didn’t mess up with the Mojito.” She said as a greeting, taking place next to Brianna who was close to a cardiac arrest. 

"I’m Joan. I saw you sitting here, and I immediately wanted to sweep you off your feet.“

Brianna couldn’t help but blush deeply at the cheesy pickup line, staring at her drink, because she was pretty sure if she kept looking at Joan, she’s gonna pass out. 

"Well… Thank you.” Brianna said quietly, carefully looking up. Joan was still smirking, licking her lips like a cat. 

"You’re more than welcome. What’s your name?“ 

Brianna swallowed thickly. Her voice shook a little as she said:

"Brianna.”

Joan leaned closer, carefully placing a hand on Brianna’s knee, making her head swim. 

"Well, Brianna,“ Joan started, her voice low, 

"I can’t wait to get to know you a little better.”


	19. Dom!Joan's POV

Anonymous asked: Bambi I love the last two Breaky asks so much! The one in which Brianna crawls naked onto the bed to Joan and the at the club Dom!Joan buying sub!Brianna a mojito one, is it possible to get Joan's POV on these two asks as well? We have Brianna's POV now also really wanna see Joan's side! Please Bambi darling and thank you so s very much I LOVE YOU!

Her sub getting into the bed beside her naked was usually a much sexier experience, but not now. 

Joan immediately felt her heart clench when she saw the desperate look in Brianna’s eyes, the way her lower lip trembled.

She took her into her arms immediately, shushing her, wanting to take all of her pain away and destroying everyone who dared hurt her precious girlfriend. 

"I need you… “ Brianna whimpered, and Joan knew she would do anything to make her happy; she’s going to bend backwards if that’s what Brianna needs. 

Then she made sweet love to her, caressing her with her lips and tongue, praising her silently for getting through this day, and she could see Brianna relaxing, letting go of her fears and sadness slowly. 

And Joan would have stayed between her legs forever, if that meant making her happy. 

*

Every sub crowded her immediately, but she only had her eyes set on one. 

Or at least she was a sub, she gave off pretty strong vibes; she reminded Joan of a deer, so elegant and fragile and soft. 

She was gorgeous, kind, hazel eyes and pale skin, mile long legs and pretty pink lips, and those curls… 

Joan reacted quickly, waving the bartender over and ordering a cocktail for her. She hoped it will get her attention. 

It did, thankfully, those hazel eyes looking at her curiously, and Joan felt her heart flutter happily. 

She didn’t only want to dom the hell out of her; she also wanted to get to know her, wanted to hear her voice and look into those mesmerizing eyes from up close. 

So, she got up, sauntering over to her to complete her mission.


	20. A Series of Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Dom!Joan and her sub!Brianna's first times? (first time holding hands, first time kiss, first time love making, first time D/s scening and Brianna's first time falling into subspace plus Joan's reaction etc.?👁️👄👁️💗💕💓💖💋)

They were both a little tipsy on wine, a few glasses turning into more gradually, loosening their tongue and making them braver than usual. 

"I like you. A lot.“ Joan said, a giddy smile on her face, but her voice was completely sincere, and Brianna felt her heart flutter. 

"You do?” She asked, cheeks pink from the alcohol and something else she couldn’t yet place. Joan nodded, her eyes dropping to her lips. 

"I think about kissing you. All the time.“

Brianna felt dizzy, and not just from the wine, as Joan leaned closer, her hot breath tickling her cheeks. 

"Would you let me kiss you?” Joan asked, her eyes on Brianna’s lips again, and Brianna nodded, not wanting to pass out on the oppurtinity that she’s waited for for so long. 

Her head swam as Joan pressed her lips against hers, her lips sweeter than any wine she’s ever had. 

*

Joan walked Brianna home, their fingers linked together, and they both felt like giddy teenagers experiencing love for the first time. 

They barely wanted to let go of each other’s hands when Brianna has reached the door, so Joan pressed a light kiss onto her knuckles as a goodbye, marveling in the feeling of holding Brianna’s hand as long as possible. 

*

Brianna was so gorgeous, skin flushed perfectly, lips parted on breathy moans, and Joan never wanted the moment to end. 

She pressed her forehead against Brianna’s, letting out a gasp as Brianna’s fingers pressed against her sweet spot. 

Joan reciprocated the move, hooking her fingers until Brianna whimpered, shuddering in pleasure. 

They didn’t rush; they wanted to savor the moment, holding on as long as possible, taking each other to heavenly highs slowly. 

*

Joan caressed her cheeks gently and Brianna shivered, so bare and exposed. 

"Good?“ Joan asked, and Brianna nodded, smiling up at her dom softly. Joan rubbed her nose against hers. 

"Not too tight?” Joan asked again, tugging slightly on the ropes. Brianna shook her head. It was perfect, and she wasn’t shaking from fear, but from anticipation. 

She knew Joan will take care of her so well. 

*

Brianna looked so adorably dizzy, so deep into subspace, eyes drooping and hooded, jaw slacked and Joan felt her most protective side rise. 

"Good girl. I love you so much.“ Joan whispered, caressing her cheeks until Brianna sighed dreamily. 

This was the first time she truly slipped into subspace with Joan, and the amount of trust there warmed Joan’s heart. 

*

They couldn’t wait to experience even more firsts with each other.


	21. Dom Drop

Anonymous asked: People always y’all about sub drops but I never see them talk about dom drops! So what about Joan going into a Dom Drop and her baby Brianna taking care of her?!

It was so strange to see Joan so vulnerable. She rarely let Brianna or anyone, really, see her like that, but now something seemed to have broken. 

She was sitting at the end of the bed, knees drawn up to her chest, just staring forward with empty eyes, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. 

Brianna let out a deep sigh, shuffling closer to her until she managed to prop her chin up on her knees, looking up at her with a soft smile. 

"Hey.“ Brianna spoke softly, gently taking hold of her hand. 

"It’s okay.”

Joan shook her head, letting out a shaky breath. 

"I’m sorry… “ She whimpered, but Brianna shushed her quickly, climbing into her lap and cupping her cheeks. 

"There’s nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t hurt me.”

Joan whimpered again, hiding her face in Brianna’s chest. 

"I did…“

Brianna chuckled softly, carding her fingers through the auburn tresses. 

"Well, I asked you to. It’s all right, love.”

She reached for the water bottle on the nightstand, tilting Joan’s chin up until she finally looked at her. 

"Drink.“ Brianna said softly, holding the bottle up to Joan’s lips. Her dom sighed, but took a few sips, and the life was slowly seeping back into her eyes. 

Brianna took the bottle away and put it back on the nightstand, then cupped Joan’s cheeks again. 

"You make me so happy.” Brianna purred, and she could see that Joan’s eyes lit up a little. 

"You’re the best Dom I could ever ask for.“

She leaned forward to press their lips together, and she could feel Joan relax into the kiss, her own hands coming up to rest on Brianna’s hips. 

Joan pulled away, but finally, there was a small smile tugging at her lips. 

"Thank you Dove.” She said quietly, and Brianna couldn’t resist kissing her again. 

"Anytime.“


	22. So much love

Anonymous asked: (Any pairing from King) Brianna is being such a soft, sweet good girl that her dom is feeling very in love and lucky to have her and just had to show her how she feels through actions while showering her with praises at the same time. She basically worships Brianna’s every inch of her body and treats her so good that by the end Brianna is sobbing and begging so prettily, slipping happily into subspace feeling all floaty and content.

"I love you so much.“

Another kiss, this time into the crook of her neck, and Brianna shivered in bliss. 

"I’m so lucky to have you. You’re the best Sub a Dom could ever ask for.”

Brianna could feel her heart flutter happily as Joan moved lower, kissing all over her chest, making a delicious blush spread all over Brianna’s skin. 

"You’re so beautiful.“ Joan purred, raising her head to look into Brianna’s eyes, her own eyes shining with awe. Brianna blushed deeply. 

She was feeling so many emotions, she felt like she was going to explode. Joan kept praising her constantly, every single one of her sweet words accentuated by a gentle kiss, amd Brianna was pretty sure she has never been this happy in her life before. 

Joan brushed her lips across her belly button playfully before moving to her hips, exploring every nook and cranny, tracing them with her lips. 

"Such a good girl.” Joan murmured against her skin and Brianna couldn’t help a little gasp from escaping, her body shivering again. 

"I know I keep calling you that, but it’s true. You’re so, so perfect.“ Joan continued, pressing even more kisses onto her soft skin, marveling in the way Brianna trembled beneath her in pleasure. 

Brianna could feel herself sliding into subspace gradually with each passing second, every coherent thought leaving her head as her Dom was taking care of her so perfectly, making her feel so loved and treasured. 

"Please… ” She whispered, tears of happiness filling her eyes. She didn’t even know what she was begging for, but Joan seemed to understand her incoherent mumbling. 

She moved up until she could kiss Brianna on the lips, hands caressing her flushed cheeks until Brianna gasped into her mouth, her own hands coming up to tangle into Joan’s hair. 

"My sweet baby girl.“ Joan whispered against her lips, wiping a few stray tears off. 

Brianna closed her eyes in bliss, letting go of every ounce of control she had, just basking in the feeling of being treated so well.


	23. Tickling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: (Any pairing from King) Brianna and her girlfriend are pressing tightly together on the living room couch giggling and messing with one other by tickling. Soon after those hands touch her sensitive spots Brianna can’t help but let out an obscenely filthy moan. She sees her girlfriend’s eyes darken immediately and next she’s being lifted up from the couch and carried to the bedroom while she yelps in surprise after receiving one light spanking on her ass.

Brianna shrieked as Joan tackled her down, completely covering her body with hers, her hands going in for another attack. 

"Stop it!“ Brianna giggled, trying to push her girlfriend off but Joan didn’t even budge, just grinned down at her smugly. 

"Just give up, Dove.” Joan chuckled, yelping when Brianna striked back and tickled her. 

"Never!“ Brianna laughed, already raising her hand to tickle Joan again, when her girlfriend decided it was time to truly settle, who won this whole game. 

Joan tickled Brianna at her most sensitive spot, at her inner thigh, and Brianna let out a deep moan before she could stop herself. 

She clamped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late:

Joan was staring down at her with dark eyes, licking her lips hungrily, and Brianna already felt herself blush. 

"Hmmm… What do we have here?” Joan smirked, tickling her again at the same place and Brianna whimpered. 

Joan quickly took matters into her own hands, quite literally, because she grabbed Brianna and lifted her off the couch, throwing her over her shoulders like she weighed nothing. 

"Maybe we should continue this in the bedroom.“ Joan mused, already marching forward. 

Brianna kept squirming so deliciously, already riled up, that Joan couldn’t help but give her ass a hard slap, causing her to yelp. 

She was tossed down onto the bed a little roughly, but she certainly didn’t mind.

This was bound to be even more fun than tickling.


	24. No Sharing

Anonymous asked: Something about whether sub!Brianna’s Dom does sharing or not? Scenario 1, the dom(s) that is/are asking sub!Brianna’s Dom is/are quite rude and oozing with arrogance as if it’s the sub’s “honor” that others think they’re attractive. Scenario 2, the dom(s) that is/are asking sub!Brianna’s Dom is/are very polite and respectable, asking cuz genuinely find(s) Brianna beautiful and alluring, really wants a chance to play with her. Kinda smitten with Brianna tbh.

The guy was an absolute asshole, Joan realized that about ten seconds after meeting him. 

He was the epitome of a really bad Dom, someone who treated subs like objects, and honestly, Joan wanted to vomit. 

"So you guys do a lot of fun stuff together?“ He asked, leaning way too close for Joan’s liking. 

"I guess… As Doms and Subs do.” Brianna said, visibly uncomfortable, and Joan tightened her arms around her protectively. 

The guy grinned, giving Brianna the once over. 

"Have you ever been with two doms?“ 

Joan felt her temper starting to rise quickly, and she couldn’t help a little growl. She kind of new where this was going, and she didn’t like it. At all. 

"No…” Brianna gritted out, and the guy smirked. 

"Well… Do you want to try it?“

Joan slammed her fist down onto the table, startling the man. 

"I’m sorry, what the hell are you molesting my girlfriend for!?”

"I’m not… I was just wondering if you wanted to share.“

The growl Joan has let out at that was almost animalistic, and the guy shrinked under her dangerous looks. 

"Listen here, you piece of shit.” She started, her eyes flashing dangerously. 

"Brianna is my girlfriend, and just because she’s a sub doesn’t mean you can treat her like a piece of meat. I’ll give you two minutes to get lost before I shove your own leg up your ass!“

The guy mumbled something as he scurried away, but Brianna didn’t even hear it; she was too busy staring at her girlfriend with heart eyes. 

"Thank you.” She said coyly, and Joan pulled her into a hug quickly. 

"I couldn’t listen to him talking to you like that…“ 

Brianna nodded, burrowing close. 

"It’s okay. Now, stop seething you bull, I can still feel you shaking with anger.”

Joan chuckled, pressing a kiss onto Brianna’s curls.

Her anger was justified, though:

No one gets to treat a sub, especially someone as sweet as Brianna, like that!


	25. Making New Friends

Anonymous asked: ItsBreaky fever. How about dom Joan and Sub Brianna meet Freddie and Regina at a party? They could be dom/sub, switch, or have any unique dynamic :>

Brianna rubbed her cheeks against Joan’s shoulders like a cat, staring up at her with big, pleading eyes. 

"Just one more cocktail…“ She pouted, and Joan chuckled, gently pinching her nose. 

"You had enough, love. You’re all cross-eyed.”

Brianna pouted again. 

"Pleeeeease… “

"Brianna, be a good girl for me.” Joan used what she called her “soft dom” voice, and Brianna immediately closed her mouth, staring up at her with awe. 

"This actually works? I might need to try that voice.“

They both whipped their heads around to see a blonde girl smiling at them, a black-haired girl squirming on her lap, nuzzling her neck.

"It does, usually.” Joan said, smiling kindly at the girl, who rolled her eyes, but chuckled. 

"I might not be the most strict dom in the world, I guess.“ She said, stroking her sub’s hair lovingly, who giggled in response. 

"I’m too soft for this minx.”

Joan laughed, pressing a kiss onto Brianna’s cheeks, making her purr happily. 

"I feel you. I’m Joan by the way. This is Brianna, I’m introducing her because she’s too drunk to talk.“

"That’s not true…” Brianna slurred, making Joan and the blonde girl laugh. 

"I can tell. I’m Regina. Kitten, hey. Don’t hide in my neck.“

The Black-haired girl finally looked at the other couple. She was beautiful and shy, probably new to the scene. A gorgeous yellow collar was sitting around her neck, and Joan immediately contemplated getting one for Brianna too. 

"Hi… I’m Freddie.” She said quietly with a little wave, and Brianna cooed, seemingly slipping into mother hen mode. 

"We’re… Kinda new to the scene.“ Regina admitted, blushing a little. 

"You two seemed experienced, and I guess we wanted to get some advice.”

Joan nodded, smiling. They have never took inexperienced couples under their wings before, but these two seemed really nice. 

"With pleasure.“ Joan said, Brianna nodding enthusiastically by her side. 

Freddie and Regina shared a look, both smiling. 

This could be the beginning of a slightly unusual, but still beautiful friendship.


	26. Fond Memories

Anonymous asked: OWO! Can Bambi write something about Dom!Joan, sub!Brianna, Dom!Regina and sub!Freddie hanging out together, chatting and recalling their first meetings with their partners? Like Joan and Brianna's first meeting and Regina and Freddie's? (i imagine a lot of heart eyes, gushing and blushing XD) P.S. I know that you've written many versions of first meetings haha feel free to pick whichever you like or come up with brand new ones! :)

Regina returned with their beers, sliding next to Freddie and wrapping her arms around her shoulders to keep her close. Opposite them, Joan had her arms thrown around Brianna.

"You guys never told us how you met.“ Freddie chirped, sipping at her beer contentedly. Joan chuckled, and Brianna blushed.

"She was a newbie, it was her first time at the club.” Joan started, the nostalgia hitting her, and she smiled.

"She looked like a baby deer, sitting in the corner and looking like she’s gonna start crying at any given moment.“

"That’s not true!” Brianna protested, though she couldn’t help her own fond smile.

"Okay, I was a little nervous… “

"So I walked up to her and asked some cliche stuff about whether she’s having fun.” Joan continued with a grin, and Brianna turned an even deeper shade of red.

"What did you say?“ Regina asked curiously, and Brianna groaned in embarrassment.

"I told her to leave me alone… ”

The rest of the table burst out into laughter at that.

"What!?“ Freddie and Regina asked at the same time, practically wheezing with laughter.

"I was nervous!” Brianna said, trying to defend herself.

"That was the first thing that came out of my mouth… “

"So I left her alone.” Joan continued, chuckling. "She seeked me out about ten seconds later, apologizing. And as they say, the rest is history.“

She gave Brianna a positively lovesick smile, and Brianna snuggled up to her with a happy sigh.

"And what about you too?” Joan asked, absentmindedly playing with Brianna’s curls.

"Oh, that’s an equally funny story.“ Freddie chuckled, and now it was Regina, who blushed deeply with a groan.

"Blondie hit me with her car.”

Joan and Brianna let out a loud snort at the same time, and Regina buried her face in her hands.

"She was so sweet, immediately checking for injuries and took me to the hospital right away. I didn’t get injured, only my skirt tore… At the ass.“

"I swear it wasn’t intentional!” Regina held up her hands defensively, but she was laughing too.

"Though staring at your ass was a nice bonus… “

"You’re such a perv.” Freddie cooed, cupping Regina’s cheeks and pressing their lips together, squealing when Regina playfully pinched her butt.

They continued sharing funny stories for the rest of thr night, revisiting their fondest memories while getting to know each other even better.


	27. Move In With Me?

Anonymous asked: Would Bambi write about how Dom!Joan and sub!Brianna move in together? Like how long would it take and who do you think would be the one to purpose the idea? How would the person go about asking it? A romantic dinner? A date under the starry night? ;) (in my mind Joan would be the one asking and that she'd take Brianna star gazing then ask her under the star light SAPPY I KNOW anyway if Bambi has other plans in mind FEEL FREE to show me?! I'm excited to see!)

Brianna’s eyes were shining exactly like the stars above them, and Joan felt herself fall in love deeper, if that was even possible.

"This is so gorgeous!“ Brianna said with a dreamy sigh, taking in the sight of the night sky with awe.

"I know you like this kind of stuff, so I figured I’ll take you out here.” Joan explained a little awkwardly, but Brianna just smiled.

"Thank you.“ She said, her long lashes fluttering as she kissed Joan, her lips sweet like honey, and Joan felt herself get a little dizzy.

She loved this woman so much. She wanted to spend even more time with her, there was no doubt about that. Time for the big question.

"Brianna,” She started softly, taking her hand into hers, looking up into her gorgeous hazel eyes,

"Would you move in with me?“

Brianna’s eyes widened and her jaw all but dropped open. Joan swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling a little insecure.

"I mean… I’d be very happy, but if you…”

Brianna shut her up with her lips, hands cupping Joan’s cheeks. She laughed as she pulled away, her cheeks delightfully pink.

"Of course! I’d love to!“

Joan felt her stomach fill with butterflies at the sincerity of her voice.

"Really?”

"Yes!“ Brianna giggled, and Joan couldn’t resist kissing her again, tasting the happiness on her lips.

God, she couldn’t wait for their upcoming adventures together.


	28. Eyeful

Anonymous asked: (Any one of the girls of your choosing from King!) The girl accidentally barged in while Brianna’s changing and got an eyeful of her creamy soft breasts now flushing a pretty pink and her slim waist exposed looking so vulnerably alluring. When she snapped out of her ogling and was ready to apologize and leave Brianna’s blushing and crossing her legs anxiously asking for help cuz her hair’s all tangled and stuck in the back.

“Brianna have you seen my…" 

The sentence died on Joan’s lips quickly at the sight that welcomed her when she opened the door of Brianna’s room. 

Well, she should have knocked, really, instead of just barging in so rudely, so now she had to pay the price of her stupidity. 

Though the price wasn’t too terrible, actually. 

She managed to catch Brianna in the middle of changing her shirt, and she could see literally everything; her tiny, petite breasts (because she wasn’t wearing a bra, damn her), her slim waist that Joan could have reached over with one hand, her soft, snow-white skin… 

Joan’s mind all but shut down. She couldn’t say anything, couldn’t move, just stood there with her feet glued to the floor, staring at Brianna with her eyes basically bulging out of her head, a red blush creeping down her cheeks and neck. 

Brianna was in a similar state, her cheeks so red she looked she was about to suffer an aneurysm, quickly pulling on the second shirt to save as much of her modesty as possible. 

Joan gulped, trying to pull her shit together, which wasn’t an easy task, since her stupid, hungry eyes were still glued to Brianna’s slim form. 

"I’m sorry…” Joan croaked, turning an even deeper shade of red. “I’m just gonna…" 

She didn’t even finish the sentence, she felt so stupid and awful. Joan wanted to turn on her heels and leave the room, when she heard a soft voice:

"Uhm… Joan?" 

She turned back to Brianna who was standing in the middle of the room, looking awkward as hell, her legs crossed, chewing on her bottom lip and fidgeting with her hands nervously, her skin flushed. 

"Can you help me a little? My hair got tangled up in the back and I can’t pull it out…" 

Joan nodded lamely, walking over to her on autopilot. Her fingers were shaking terribly as she freed Brianna’s messy curls out of her shirt, her skin tingling when she accidentally touched the back of Brianna’s neck. 

” There you go.“ She said, voice uncharacteristically small. Brianna nodded, mouthing a small "thank you”. 

Joan’s face was basically flaming when she finally managed to leave the room, and Brianna wasn’t in a much better state.


	29. That Damn Suit Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: Dom!Joan's home from a formal event she's now loosening her bun letting all her hair down, unbuttoning and shrugging off her suit jacket, taking her tie off, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt and unbuttoning its top few buttons. Then when she's twirling the tie in her hands playing with it while thinking, she saw Brianna staring at her, blushing and subconsciously crossing her legs as if to hide her arousal. Joan smirks, proceed to use her tie around Brianna's waist quickly dragging her close.

God, this was one hell of an exhausting meeting. 

Joan couldn’t wait to finally get home and get out of her suit, finally able to relax. 

She tiptoed into the bedroom; she could see that Brianna was sleeping and she didn’t want to wake her, so she only turned on the night lamp to at least see something in the dark. 

She pulled the hair tie out of her hair, shaking her tresses out, letting them fall past her shoulders. Her suit jacket followed, falling onto the floor a little unceremoniously, but she didn’t really care. She was soo tired… 

Joan loosened her tie with a satisfied smile, pulling it off her neck while she started unbuttoning her shirt, when she heard a little noise. 

Brianna stirred awake, sitting up in the bed sleepily, but her eyes became more alert when they fell on Joan. 

Her gorgeous girlfriend was standing there with her white shirt halfway unbuttoned, her tie wrapped around her hand as she rubbed at her eyes sleepily, and god, this was an image Brianna wouldn’t have mind staring at for much longer. 

Joan suddenly turned around, her eyes lighting up and a smirk quickly appearing on her face as she saw Brianna squeezing her thighs together, biting her lip and staring up at her with awe. 

“Well, hello, Dove.” Joan greeted her, her grin just widening even more when she saw Brianna blush. 

“Did you miss me?”

Brianna nodded coyly, her eyes never leaving Joan’s form, more specifically the tie in her hand. 

Joan followed her eyes, chuckling when she saw what was Brianna staring at so intently. 

“Oh this? You like it?" 

"Yeah…” Brianna breathed, licking her lips hungrily. Joan sauntered over to the bed, wrapping the tie around Brianna’s waist and dragging her closer, making her let out a soft moan. 

Joan pressed their lips together, tugging at Brianna’s bottom lip with her teeth playfully, marvelling in the way she gasped into her mouth. 

“Do you want me to tie you up with it?” She purred, tightening it around her sub’s waist who whimpered quietly. 

“Yes, Ma'am.”

Joan may have been really tired and just wanted to sleep, but seeing her sub so eager definitely managed to wake her up properly. A little playing wouldn’t hurt before bed.


	30. Suit Shopping

Anonymous asked: SO Joan definitely knows what it does to her sub!Brianna when she's wearing a suit and one day she has this naughty idea to take Brianna with her when she needs to go suit shopping, and it's the full thing not just suits she's also having to buy new cufflinks and new ties and everything and Brianna's just a blushing mess and Joan the cheeky bastard's using her "soft Dom" voice in public requesting Brianna's opinions on every piece while the poor girl just wants to get on her knees for her UwU

“How’s this?" 

Joan spun around, holding up a bordeaux suit with matching slacks and Brianna felt her head swim. She could only stare with her mouth agape and pupils blown wide. 

"Brianna. I asked you a question, baby girl.” Joan mused softly but with a hint of command in her voice, making Brianna snap out of her haze. 

“Huh….? Yeah, yeah it looks nice.”

Joan smirked, shrugging the suit jacket on, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend who looked like she was about to pass out right there in the clothing stall. 

“Here. Touch it.”

She held up her arm for Brianna. The latter gulped, obediently smoothing her palm over the soft material. 

“Nice, isn’t it?” Joan asked, unable to stop smirking and Brianna nodded coyly. 

Joan reached into the pile again, fishing out a few cufflinks and a tie, and Brianna couldn’t help a little gasp from escaping. 

“I’m gonna need your help with these, Dove.” Joan announced. Brianna could only nod again, her brain not offering anything coherent. 

She fumbled with the button of the cufflinks, her fingers shaking, even more so as she felt Joan’s hungry eyes on her all the while. She finally managed to get done with them, her cheeks crimson red. 

“Very good. Now the tie, please." 

Brianna was basically at the brink of a heart attack at this point. She usually managed to tie it much quicker, but now she was struggling with the knot, her hands not behaving at all. 

"You’re doing great, don’t worry, sweetheart.” Joan purred, marvelling in the way Brianna visibly swallowed, her cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red. 

It took her some time time until she managed to tie the know properly, but it looked amazing around Joan’s neck once it was done, especially because Joan hasn’t taken off the suit, the full picture looking extremely endearing. 

“Thank you, Dove.” Joan said, pecking her lips gently, grinning when Brianna chased after her lips as she pulled away. 

“I have a few more suits I’d love to try. What do you think about the navy blue one?" 

Brianna had to open her mouth twice to get the words out, her brain was too mushy at the thought of another suit on her gorgeous girlfriend. 

"I… I’m pretty sure you’ll look amazing in it.”


	31. Confident Business Lady

Anonymous asked: Joan forgot to bring her lunch with her to work and Brianna happens to have her day off so she decides to bring it to her along with some other snacks and fruits she prepared and when she was guided by Joan's assistant/secretary into her office she sees Joan in her power suit and full get up and all on the phone negotiating business deals with someone, so full of confidence and very much at ease. Finally Joan hang up the phone smiling satisfied -

Brianna sent a small smile towards the secretary as a thank you before she pushed down the doorknob, opening the door. 

She knew she didn’t need to knock; she was the girlfriend of the boss, she could pretty much do anything she wanted to, Joan was way too whipped for her. 

The breath all but stuck in her throat when she stepped inside, her eyes falling on her girlfriend. 

Joan was sitting behind her large mahogany desk, legs elegantly crossed while she was talking on the phone with someone, lazy confidence evident in her voice. 

God, she looked so powerful in her navy blue suit and matching slacks, absentmindedly twirling her tie between her fingers, ocassionally lifting a glass half full of whisky to her lips and Brianna felt herself get weak in the knees just by watching her. 

She practically forgot why she came here in the first place, too busy ogling her girlfriend. Her legs were basically stuck to the floor, her brain completely froze. 

Joan finally hung up, looking over where Brianna was standing, her eyes lighting up and her lips curling into a smile. 

“Oh, hey.” She got up from her desk, walking over to her girlfriend and Brianna nearly fainted, because Joan sitting at her desk and negotiating business deals over the phone was a hot sight, but it was nothing compared to the way she marched over to her with that damn confident strut…

Brianna shook her head to clear it of her quickly-turning-dirty thoughts, forcing a small smile onto her face. 

“Hi. You forgot your lunch.”

She held up the container and Joan let out a grateful sigh. 

“God, thank you, Dove.”

Brianna nodded, her cheeks pinkening delightfully. 

“I also packed you some fruit.”

Joam grinned, taking the box from Brianna, standing on the tips of her toes to press a grateful kiss onto her cheeks. 

“Thank you. Why don’t you take a seat? I have a few calls to make, and then I’m all yours.”

Brianna couldn’t help the surge of warmth that rushed through her at that sentence, but she never really wanted to protest, obviously.


	32. Smooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: Sub!Brianna did a FULL BODY SHAVE in secret as her gift to Dom!Joan for their one year anniversary. Joan finds out eventually when just a simple touch not even all that sexual gets Brianna moaning and she's being a lot more sensitive to touch than usual. ;3

Joan smoothed her hand over Brianna’s legs gently, marvelling in the way she shivered and goosebumps rose all over her skin. 

“Do you like it?” Brianna asked coyly, gasping softly when Joan’s hand travelled to the inside of her thigh. 

“I do. You didn’t have to do that for me, though.”

“I wanted to try.”

Joan hummed, tracing her finger over the sensitive skin, grinning when Brianna let out a breathy little moan. 

“Well, you definitely seem more sensitive than usual. How does it feel?” Joan asked, continuing to smooth her hand over every inch of skin available. 

Brianna swallowed, trying hard to form a coherent sentence, but it wasn’t an easy task with how much her skin was tingling. 

“It feels nice…” She admitted softly, gasping when Joan leant down to pepper kisses all over the inside of her thighs. 

Joan smiled against her skin as she felt Brianna squirm and shiver under her lips as she kept pressing kisses onto the creamy skin. 

Brianna let out a whimper when Joan playfully licked a stripe at where her crotch met the top of her thighs, just inches away from her shorts. 

“Tell me something,” Joan started, eyes darkening, 

“did you shave… Everywhere?" 

Brianna nodded meakly, and Joan had to bite back a moan at what that implied. 

"Happy anniversary.” Brianna said softly, letting Joan capture her lips in a hungry kiss.


	33. Nice View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Dom!Joan pressing sub!Brianna up against the huge French window of their penthouse suite and fucking her with a strap on from behind? Outside of the window instead of a balcony is a great bird’s eye view of the clear night sky and the city down below as if they’re on the top of the world; Their breaths fogging up the transparent glass.

The stars were shining brightly on the black canvas of the night sky, illuminating the city in a fairytale-light before them. 

Brianna pressed her palm against the glass of the window to keep herself balanced, gasping and panting, her breath quickly fogging up the glass in front of her. 

Joan’s hands tightened on her hips, fingers digging into her skin as she picked up her pace slowly, pressing her forehead against Brianna’s back. 

“Gorgeous view, isn’t it?” Joan panted into her neck, and Brianna shivered. 

“Yes…" 

Another moan was ripped out of her throat as the head of the toy pressed neatly against her most sensitive spot, sending jolts of electricity up her spine. 

Her knees almost gave out under her but luckily Joan held her up with her strong arms, pressing her against the window even more. 

"I love you.” Joan whispered into her ears, her voice so sincere it almost made Brianna cry. 

“I love you too.” She whispered back, her voice broken on a moan as Joan kept fucking her, now aiming directly for her G-spot.

She knew she won’t be able to long last like this, but she really wanted to, because the view was too perfect, and she wanted to keep staring at it while the love of her life made love to her. 

There’s nowhere else any of them would wanted to be than there, pressed up against the window, taking in the sight of the city at night, bodies hot and flushed, moans and pants filling the air around them.


	34. Pillow Talk

Anonymous asked: Back then when Joan and Brianna first started their D/s relationship Brianna was still very new to the scene and was very insecure and shy, so Joan came up with on how to sooth her and have them communicate about what they like and dislike, what they wish for or anything related - she would cuddle Brianna in bed, dim the lights and gently caress her while they share "pillow talk", the atmosphere lowering Brianna's guards as they whisper to one another, as if sharing secrets. ;)

Joan wrapped her arms around Brianna, pulling her close, letting her relax back against her chest.

She knew she couldn’t go too hard on her; she was very inexperienced and clearly nervous, that’s why Joan came up with this method to help her open up a little bit more. 

Brianna seemed to be melting in her arms as Joan gently played with her curls, carding her fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp lightly. 

“What would you like to try?” Joan asked gently, and Brianna hummed, seemingly contemplating the answer. 

“I’m not sure…" 

"You can tell me anything. It’s just the two of us. You can trust me.”

The silence stetched on for a little while, only the woods were popping in the fireplace. 

“Maybe some kind of roleplay?” Brianna started nervously, and Joan hummed, pressing a kiss onto the top of her curls.

“What kind?" 

Brianna shook her head, and Joan didn’t nudge her. They still have a lot of time to build enough trust. That was already a step. 

"Just tell me one thing, would it involve dressing up? I act all stupid in costumes.” Joan joked to ease the atmosphere and Brianna laughed, burrowing closer. 

“It might involve that…" 

"Okay well, we’ll see how that goes.” Joan laughed, cupping Brianna’s cheek and tilting her head until she looked into her eyes. 

“Do you want to hear about what I’d like to try?" 

She could see even in the dim light that Brianna blushed, but she nodded, looking up at Joan curiously. 

Joan whispered into her ears, telling her everything she imagined, trying to keep it as softcore as possible (for now). Brianna kept blushing and gasping, but she soon seemed more relaxed. 

In the end, she may have even spilled a little detail about her own fantasies, opening up more, and Joan was beyond happy that they seemed to be on the road of fully letting each other in.


	35. Misunderstanding

Anonymous asked: Is it okay if I ask for the "misunderstanding" trope in your Dom!Joan and sub!Brianna verse? But I don't really have a plot to provide I'm just in the mood - 😖

That’s it. This is the end of it. She is seeing someone else, and it’s only a matter of time before she actually leaves her.

Joan had never thought of herself as the type that panics for no reason, or got jealous easily, but this time, she really felt like everything is about to fall into pieces. 

She has accidentally found a little plastic bag in their closet, and her curious nature took over, so she dipped in, only to find a hella kinky looking leather corset. 

Now, this could sound pretty lovely, except for the fact that Brianna always firmly said no to anything leather, and Joan would never try to force her sub into it; not to mention, she also wasn’t a big fan of it. 

This could only mean one thing. 

Brianna was playing with someone else, someone who liked leather and asked Brianna to dress up for them. 

The realization pushed daggers into Joan’s heart. She was unable to move, just sat down on the bed, frozen in the same position for the course of the whole afternoon, the bag with the corset clutched in her hands. She couldn’t even cry: she was so shocked and devastated, she felt like even moving her eyes was a big effort. 

She flinched when she heard the front door open, indicating Brianna was home. Joan let out a shaky breath, trying to pull herself together a bit. 

“I’m home!” Brianna announced, prancing into the bedroom with a huge smile on her face that immediately faltered when she saw her girlfriend sitting on the bed with her face gray and her eyes empty. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, voice full of concern. Joan looked up, her eyes so sad it made Brianna’s heart clench. 

“What was I doing wrong?” Joan asked, her voice uncharacteristically small, making Brianna frown. 

“I’m not sure what you mean…" 

"Did I ever hurt you, Dove? Like, really hurt you? So much that you felt like you were mistreated?" 

Brianna gasped, immediately dropping to her knees in front of Joan and cupping her cheeks. 

"Of course not! Why would you ask something like that?" 

Joan bit her lip, averting her eyes. She pushed the bag into Brianna’s hand without a word. 

Brianna looked into it, and her cheeks immediately went red. 

"Joan…" 

"Just say it out loud, Brianna. Just say it that you’re with someone else, and that you don’t need me anymore…” Joan kept stubbornly staring at the floor, because she knew if she looked at Brianna, she would start crying. 

She felt her cheeks being cupped again, forcing her to look up. Brianna’s face was still red, but she was smiling softly. 

“ No, Joan. I’m not seeing someone else.”

Joan shook her head in disbelief. “But the corset…" 

Brianna blushed even deeper, looking up at Joan from under her lashes coyly. 

"Yeah, that’s… For you.”

Joan’s eyes widened, and her jaw all but dropped open. 

“What? But you said you hated leather.”

“I know, but… God, it’s gonna sound so stupid, but I might have watched a video when I was alone, and the couple looked a lot like us, and the sub was wearing a leather corset, and I thought maybe it could work out for us too… I know you said leather is not your favorite thing either, but I thought we could try it, and I… ”

Joan stopped Brianna’s rambling with her lips, kissing her deeply. She pulled back with a relieved smile. 

“ God, I’m so glad you’re not leaving me.” she said with a chuckle, and Brianna smiled. 

“Of course not. I just wanted to be…a little wild.” She admitted shyly. 

Joan hummed, stroking a thumb across her cheekbone gently. 

“Noted. Sorry for freaking out, Dove.”

With that, she pressed their lips together again, unable to stop smiling during the kiss. 

Her gorgeous sub wasn’t going to leave her, and also got a little surprise for her as a bonus. 

Maybe she could change her mind about leather too, after all.


	36. Maybe She Truly Only Wants Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: We've seen Sub!Brianna being insecure about why would an amazing Dom like Joan choose her when she could just take her pick and have anyone she wants; Maybe this feeling never goes away? Just stays hidden - How about Brianna's first time witnessing how possessive Joan could be of her? 😳😳😳😳😳😳

The dom was coming on a little too strong, which Brianna usually didn’t like, but this time, she put on a smile and tried to enjoy it. 

It’s not like Joan couldn’t have any sub she wanted: Brianna knew she was replacable. She might as well be prepared for when Joan eventually kicks her out for someone better. 

She wasn’t really flirting… Okay, maybe she was, a little bit, feeling a little giddy with the knowledge that Joan was watching this from not so far away. Not like her dom cared. Maybe she already had a sub on her lap… 

Brianna almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a warm hand on her lower back, just resting there, but not easy to ignore. 

“Time to go home.” Joan growled into her ears, and Brianna felt her skin tingle with a sudden warmth. 

*

Joan didn’t say anything on the way home, and Brianna couldn’t exactly help her loudly beating heart. She has never seen Joan this weird. 

Brianna was about to say something when the door closed behind them, but Joan was faster. 

“Strip and get on your knees for me, please.”

Brianna swallowed thickly, but she felt a familiar rush of warmth between her legs at the command. She started removing her clothes with slightly shaky fingers, her cheeks flushed. 

Joan hummed, watching with dark eyes as Brianna bared herself, lowering herself down to her knees. 

“You know you were a bad girl, right?” Joan asked, her voice calm and collected. Brianna shivered in anticipation. 

“Yes…?" 

Joan chuckled, stepping forward to stroke her cheeks gently. 

"You were flirting with that girl in the bar.”

Brianna’s eyes lit up in recognition. 

“Yes, because…” her voice faltered. Joan watched her intently. 

“What’s wrong?” her voice lost its dominant tone, now it was caring. Brianna swallowed again. 

“I know you could have anyone, and… I guess, I wanted to…" 

Joan sighed, stroking her hair gently. 

"Dove, we’ve talked about this. I only want you. That’s why I’m so possesive, because god… I love you so much, and I can’t let anyone else take you away.”

Brianna’s eyes softened, and she pressed their foreheads together. She spoke again after a few moments of comfortable silence. 

“Can I still have my punishment?” She asked coyly, and Joan laughed. 

“Cheeky minx. Of course. God, of course.”


	37. So Exhausted...

Anonymous asked: Working over time sucks I'm so tired 😭 Can I have some Brianna helping Joan unwind and relax after having to work over time?😢

Joan shut the door behind her with a groan, slumping back against it with a heavy sigh. God, she was so damn exhausted, even walking was a great effort. 

She squeezed her eyes closed, rubbing at her temples. She could feel an impending headache, no doubt the effect of working herself down to the bone. 

Joan cracked one eye open with a deep sigh when she felt a gentle hand cup her cheeks, a thumb brushing across her cheekbone comfortingly. 

“Hard day?” Brianna asked softly, and Joan could only groan in response. 

Brianna just smiled, gently taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom, where she sat her down on the bed. 

“I’m not sure if I can do anything right now…” Joan admitted weakly, but Brianna shushed her. 

“I know, it’s okay. Let me take care of you.”

Joan let out a relieved sigh when she felt Brianna start massaging her neck, working the tense muscles. She squeezed down gently and firmly on an especially painful knot, and Joan hissed. 

“Sorry.” Brianna said, pressing a light kiss onto the same spot, and Joan melted immediately. 

She would never admit it, but she managed to doze off a little bit while Brianna’s hands worked their magic on her, the tension slowly but surely leaving her body. 

“Better?” Brianna asked and Joan nodded with a little hum. 

“Let’s run you a nice, warm breath.” Brianna advised, and Joan didn’t really have the heart to protest. 

Brianna filled the bathtub with sweet-smelling bathsalts and a lot of bubbles while Joan got out of her restricting work clothes. She gently took her hand and helped her into the warm bath before sliding in behind her, wrapping her arms around her tired girlfriend. 

“How’s this?” Brianna asked, and Joan sighed deeply, resting her head back against her chest. 

“Amazing.” she murmured, her eyes slipping close in bliss. 

Brianna smiled, pressing a kiss onto her slightly damp tresses, letting Joan sagged back against her. 

Joan practically felt herself melt into a puddle in the warm water and in her girlfriend’s arms: she was so damn to have someone so caring as Brianna to come home to after a long, exhausting day.


	38. Ask Nicely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, teasing, light spanking

Anonymous asked: Breaky for the prompt - "Ask nicely." ？(ㆁωㆁ*)

Brianna was growing impatient. She was practically burning with desire, her bones and flesh melting in the fire that was burning deep inside of her. 

She grabbed onto the pillow, knuckles whitening with the force as her entire body shook and trembled, needing that touch that would bring her satisfaction. 

She let out a quiet whimper as Joan kept teasing around her soaked entrance, never pushing inside, just circling the opening with feather-light touches, and it was driving Brianna insane. 

“What’s wrong?” Joan asked teasingly with a chuckle, her finger now toying with Brianna’s swollen clit. She could feel her girlfriend tremble beneath her, nearing her breaking point with each passing second. 

Brianna growled something in response, pressing her forehead into the pillow beneath her face. She yelped when Joan slapped her butt. 

“Use your words.” Joan growled, and Brianna shivered at the commanding tone of her voice. 

“So.” Joan continued, pressing against her hole, almost slipping inside, but still not yet… 

“What is it, Dove?" 

Brianna couldn’t help the impatient groan that left her throat. 

"Fuck me.” she growled, to which she earned another slap on her rear, causing her jump and moan. 

“Ask nicely.” Joan commanded, and Brianna let out a shaky breath, so turned on she felt like she was going to explode right away. 

“Please, fuck me.” she said coyly, and she could practically hear Joan smile behind her. 

“That’s better.”

With that, Joan has finally, finally pushed a finger inside, making Brianna toss her head back with a loud moan. 

God, Joan was such a fucking tease, but she fucked Brianna so well, in the end, Brianna couldn’t really complain, just moan and take everything Joan had to give her.


	39. Courting

Anonymous asked: Joan courting Brianna? While Froger has the front row seats watching these two interact and throwing in their advices and opinions to "help" Joan occasionally.

“Buy her flowers, everyone loves that.”

“Seriously? This is your great advice? Flowers?” Joan groaned, rubbing at her cheeks desperately. She was expecting something actually useful, not absolutely cliche stuff. 

Regina just shrugged, clearly not seeing her problem. 

“Yeah. Freddie likes flowers. I like flowers. Everyone likes flowers.”

Freddie nodded furiously. “Yeah, and compliment her on her guitar skills! She’s gonna adore that!" 

"Yeah, but I always…" 

"And tell her she has a nice butt.”

Joan glared at Regina, her cheeks red in embarrassment. 

“You cannot be serious…" 

"I am. Trust me, it works.”

“And her eyes!” Freddie interjected with a grin. “Tell her she has pretty eyes.”

“Yeah, but don’t forget the butt.” Regina added and Joan growled, turning on her heels and just leaving them behind. These two weren’t any help at all. 

*

Joan felt her heart flutter inside her chest as she spotted Brianna tweaking with her guitar, her beautiful curls falling into her face, her tongue poking through her lips in concentration

“Hi.” Joan greeted her softly, causing Brianna to look up with that beautiful smile of hers. 

“Hey. How’s it going?" 

Joan didn’t really have an actual plan on what she was going to say, and now she could feel all her courage slowly leaving her. She cleared her throat awkwardly. 

"Uhm, I… I have something for you.”

She pulled out the bouqet of flowers she hid behind her back, and Brianna’s eyes went wide. 

“For me?” she asked shyly, a pretty pink blush dusting her cheeks.

“Yeah…” Joan croaked, and she almost let out a relieved sigh when Brianna smiled. 

“Thank you.” she said softly, taking the flowers and pressing a soft kiss onto her cheeks that had Joan gasp for air. 

They suddenly heard a wolf-whistle: Regina and Freddie were grinning behind the closet in the corner, clearly spying ont them. 

Joan buried her face in her hand, and Brianna turned an even deeper shade of red. Just what they needed.

But Brianna was smiling, with an extra glimmer in her eyes, and Joan decided not to compliment them or any other part of her body, just smile back just as softly. 

It seemed to be working much better, anyways.


	40. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, punishment, masturbation

Anonymous asked: Maybe Joan catching Brianna masturbating without permission and joan punishes her? Something like that?

Joan leaned against the doorframe with a smirk, eyes darkening dangerously at the sight that greeted her.

Brianna’s eyes were wide, face flushed both from arousal and embarrassment as she blinked up at her dom, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Her hand was still between her legs, caught in the act.

“My, my.” Joan tutted, unable to stop grinning. “It seems like someone disobeyed my orders.”

“I’m sorry…” Brianna whimpered, pulling her fingers out while her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. Joan chuckled lowly.

“You need to learn how to be more patient, Dove.” she said, and she could see with satisfaction that Brianna shivered.

“Come here.”

Brianna jumped off the bed immediately, sinking to her knees in front of Joan who cooed, stroking a hand through her curls.

“Now, you’re going to eat me out good.”

Brianna nodded, furiously, licking her lips. Joan laughed, patting her cheeks.

“And you’ll keep doing that the whole day. I won’t reciprocate. You’ll only come when I feel like you’ve learned your lesson.”

Brianna whined in protest, but lowered her head immediately. She did break the rules, and now she had to be punished for it.

Joan quickly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down along her underwear, grabbing the back of Brianna’s head and guiding it to her crotch.

Brianna obediently put her hands behind her back and licked a long stripe across Joan’s wet folds, causing her to toss her head back with a moan.

“That’s it. You’re so eager to make up for being a bad girl, huh? To make up for being such an impatient slut, that you couldn’t wait for me?”

Brianna moaned in reply, squeezing her thighs together to relieve some of her arousal. Oh, the poor thing. Real glutton for punishment.

Joan swore under her breath as Brianna’s tongue hungrily pushed inside her, licking around.

“Keep working.” Joan smirked, patting her sub’s head.“

"It’s going to be a very, very long day for you.”


	41. Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: illness

Anonymous asked: (Breaky) I read somewhere that John's biggest fear is death/sickness. Can you write three different times with Brianna's hepatitis. When she started feeling sick, when Bri is in intense care unit and docs told them they need to cut Bri's arm and she refuses it. Joan fights with her own fears and wants only Bri to get better. But she sports Brianna. And when Bri starts healing. ( I know it's a lot angst but maybe with fluff in the end.) Thanks xxxx

It still could be food poisoning or something minor, that’s what Joan kept trying to tell herself when the first symptomps popped up.

Brianna was getting weak and was nauseous all the time, her eyes sunken in and her skin pale, and Joan tried really hard to ignore it.

Well, ‘ignore’ is not the right word: she fussed over her girlfriend, cooked her soup and made her herbal tea, but she still bagatellised it in a way. Because Joan hated anything connected to sickness and the consequences of it, so she kept lying to herself, that Brianna is going to get better in a few days, even though she could see that there was just a very tiny chance for that.

And Brianna didn’t get better.

In fact, she was getting so much worse, until the dreadful day she passed out and Joan had to call the ambulance.

Now there she was, feeling like she was going to get sick too as she watched her girlfriend lying on the hospital bed, fragile and gaunt, her skin in that ugly yellowish color.

“It’s a possibility that she’s going to lose her arm.” the doctor said, and Joan felt her stomach churn, especially when Brianna started protesting in her weak voice, barely able to form words but still fighting tooth and nail against the impending tragedy.

Joan felt so horrible, because she thought she wasn’t truly there for Brianna in her suffering, because she was too caught up in her own phobia, the thought of losing Brianna digging icy claws into her heart.

But she knew she had to steel herself. Brianna needed her, she couldn’t collapse just because she freaked out over the bandages on Brianna’s arm.

*

“I did feel your support, trust me. I know how hard was it for you, but you were always there for me.” Brianna said, stroking Joan’s cheek.

“I’m a terrible girlfriend…” Joan sighed, but Brianna shook her head quickly.

“No, not at all. Joan, I know about your phobia. I suffered a lot, but so did you, in a way. And you were still there.”

Well, that was true, actually. She did get through her own fears, and held Brianna’s hand all the time. And now her girlfriend was getting so much better.

She was still a little weak, and had to be on bedrest, but her skin returned to its original color, and she looked much healthier.

And that’s what mattered: that after so much panic and pain and desperation, Brianna was alive and in one piece.


	42. Am I Your Only Good Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: "Am I your only good girl?" prompt for Breaky?🤗💋😍

“Am I your only good girl?”

Brianna literally purred, a sound she has never made before, and Joan felt her brain short-circuit.

There was something… Different about Brianna that night.

She was usually so meek and coy, staring up at her dom with total adoration, but now she was sultry and seductive, wrapping Joan around her finger completely.

And Joan didn’t mind it one bit.

“Yes. Yes, you are.” Joan breathed, feeling her mouth water at the sight of Brianna in the leather corset and the matching collar. She thought she would be a little bit more insecure, given she wasn’t a big fan of leather, and yet.

Her sub was acting like the sexiest femme fatale, and the scale tipped a little bit.

Interesting power play, one that Joan eagerly got behind.

She walked over to Brianna, her hands roaming over the corset, gripping at her thin hips and long thighs.

When Brianna grabbed her hands and gently guided them to her ass, Joan drew in a sharp breath.

“Wanna play with me?” Brianna asked, batting her eyelashes, tongue sneaking out to wet her pink lips.

And god, but of course Joan wanted to play with her.

“My only good girl, indeed.” Joan chuckled lowly, and Brianna smirked in response.


	43. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, face-sitting, strap-ons, overstimulation

Anonymous asked: Dom!Joan tries something new in bed - having her sub!Brianna sit on her face and eat her out for the first time? Much to her delight even though Brianna's so unsure and shy about this but it's very obvious that she loves it a lot, being even more sensitive than usual. Didn't take long for her to come and before she collapses Joan quickly flipped her over, spread her legs and begin fucking her with a strap on hard and fast, overstimulating her.

Brianna’s eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat, a pink blush spreading on her cheeks, looking like the most innocent prey ever, and Joan just wanted eat her up. 

Or, more like, out. 

“But… How will you breathe?” Brianna asked shyly, clearly not knowing what to do now that her dom suggested she should sit on her face. They’ve never done anything like this before. 

“It’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry about it, Dove.” Joan purred, stroking Brianna’s cheeks gently. “You’re going to love it, trust me.”

Brianna seemed sceptical, but she didn’t protest when Joan laid on her back, settling back against the pillows comfortably. 

“Come, take a seat.” she grinned, and Brianna scrambled up, hovering over her face with an unsure look. 

“Come on. Sit.” her voice was more commanding now, and Brianna couldn’t resist anymore. She lowered herself carefully, Joan’s hands gripping her hips tightly. 

Brianna cried out in surprise when Joan licked a stripe across her wet folds, flicking her clit with just the tip before circling her entrance teasingly. 

Joan hummed appreciatively at the wetness that spread on her tongue as she slipped it inside, making Brianna moan and rock slightly back against her face. 

Her fingers dug into Brianna’s soft skin as she kept fucking her with her tongue, and her sub was absolutely losing it soon, moaning and whimpering as she rode Joan’s tongue. 

She came faster than she ever had before, gushing all over Joan’s face before she collapsed onto the bed, moaning and trembling from the aftershocks. 

Brianna was still in the process of catching her breath while Joan quickly put on the strap-on, pouring some lube over it just in case before she settled between Brianna’s spread thighs. 

Brianna whimpered as Joan pushed in, throwing Brianna’s legs over her shoulders, her hips picking up a quick pace. 

“That’s it, baby.” Joan purred, her fingers digging possesively into Brianna’s thighs. 

Brianna was crying out in ecstasy, her oversensitive parts screaming in both pleasure and pain as Joan fucked into her hard and fast, grinding the head of the toy against her swollen G-spot. 

It was always worth wrecking Brianna: seeing her flushed skin, hearing her desperate whimpers and feeling how fucking wet she was always turned Joan on beyond belief.


	44. Excessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, finger-sucking, squirting

Anonymous asked: Oh my god Bambi that's so hot I'm dying can we have more Dom!Joan teasing how wet Brianna gets for her 👌👌👌👍👍👍👏👏👏

Brianna’s arousal was already drenching Joan’s face and she only started; god, her sub was so damn sensitive. 

“Fuck, so wet already.” Joan grinned, and Brianna blushed. 

“Look at you.” Joan purred, teasing a finger along Brianna’s entrance then brought it up for Brianna to see. 

Brianna’s cheeks went even redder in embarrassment when she saw her arousal glistening on Joan’s finger; she really was wet as hell. 

Joan smirked, bringing her finger up to Brianna’s lips, marvelling in the way her eyes darkened.

“Suck.” she commanded, and Brianna’s lips fell open obediently, sucking Joan’s finger into her mouth, lapping at her own wetness eagerly. 

Joan had to squeeze her thighs together to relieve some of her arousal at this extremely erotic sight. 

“You taste good.” Joan purred, delving back between Brianna’s thighs, and her sub let out a gorgeous whimper. 

Joan hummed in appreciation when Brianna gushed even more over her tongue as she pushed it inside, licking around. 

She grabbed onto Brianna’s hips, pulling her close against her face, sucking and licking at her relentlessly, and Brianna kept making gorgeous sounds as she grinded her hips against Joan’s face, her arousal smearing everywhere, even dripping to the sheets beneath them. 

Brianna squirted as she came, hips trembling as Joan lapped everything up with a satisfied hum. 

“God, you’re so perfect.” Joan murmured. “So wet for me all the time, good girl.”

She moved up on Brianna’s body to place a kiss against her lips, giving her a taste of herself. 

Well, she had plenty on her face to give.


	45. Stripper!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: striptease, lapdance

Anonymous asked: ok so sub!Joan for a change!!! Joan is a stripper at a local club and one of the girls asks for a private session with her and she becomes a regular❤❤

The stripper pulled the curtains aside with a smirk, and Brianna’s breath hitched in her throat. 

“You’re the one who asked for a private session, right?” she asked, her voice coming out on a low purr, and Brianna could only nod in response. 

The dancer chuckled amusedly, gently grabbing Brianna’s collar and pulling her inside the secluded little room, and her new client could only stumbled behind her lamely. 

Brianna was pushed down onto a comfortable couch, and the dancer stood before her, slowly stripping off her robe, revealing very skimpy-looking underwear underneath. 

“What’s your name?” the stripper asked, already swaying her hips to the sensual music that was playing in the background, and Brianna needed a few moments before she could actually speak. 

“Brianna. What’s yours?" 

She probably shouldn’t have asked that, Brianna could tell by the dancer’s expression, and she almost apologized, but the stripper laughed amusedly. 

"I’m Joan. Now, make yourself comfortable and just enjoy the show.”

And enjoying the show she did, staring with her mouth agape as Joan rolled her hips sensually, stroking over her soft skin teasingly. 

She recieved a quite magnificent lapdance too, Joan rubbing her firm butt against her crotch just perfectly, even letting Brianna’s hands wander, and Brianna was pretty sure she died and went to Heaven. 

*

Brianna never thought she would be a regular at a strip joint, but she did find herself visiting the bar more often, somehow always ending up with a lap full of Joan. 

She definitely didn’t complain, though.


	46. Stripper!AU Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: I loved the stripper Joan thing. can you do stripper Joan and Brianna having kinky but cuddly sex for the first time!? thank you

Joan was extremely good at riling Brianna up; she knew just how to twist her hips and how to bend over to drive her crazy, how to make her do exactly what she wanted to do. 

She could see Brianna could barely contain herself as she grinded against her lap, looking back over her shoulders sultrily, and when she gave a cheeky wink, Brianna has lost it. 

The curly-haired woman grabbed her and pushed her down onto the table, yanking her underwear down almost desperately. 

Joan chuckled amusedly at her haste, but it quickly turned into a moan as she felt the first lick of Brianna’s tongue against her folds. 

She leaned her cheek on the smooth surface of the table, spreading her legs wider, panting.

Brianna had a strong grip on her hips, fingers digging into the flesh and Joan was pretty sure there will be marks come next day, but she couldn’t really care. 

Joan reached behind her to grab onto Brianna’s curls, pulling her even closer, swearing under her breath as Brianna pushed her tongue inside, thrusting in and out if her. 

She wasn’t rushing now, fucking Joan almost lazily with her tongue, and the grip on Joan’s hips also eased up a little: instead, she smoother her palm over them, then her thighs, her butt, her back, caressing Joan everywhere she could reach. 

Joan gently stroked a hand over the messy curls, massaging Brianna’s scalp instead of tugging on her hair. This new intimacy was strange, but they both found it amazing. 

It felt like they were having sex for hours, every movement hot and heavy but slow and soft and the same time; it was like time has stopped. 

Joan came with a gasp of Brianna’s name, grinding her hips back against her face one last time before she sagged back against the table, utterly spent. 

Brianna gently gathered her up in her arms and carried her over to the bed where they lay down, Joan’s cheeks resting againsr Brianna’s chest. 

Joan closed her eyes in bliss, snuggling closer into Brianna’s warmth.


	47. And There Was Only One Bed...

Anonymous asked: Breaky and THERE'S ONLY ONE BED IN THIS ROOM. ;3

The hotel was full, almost completely out of rooms, and they barely managed to find separate rooms for Freddie and Regina. 

The problem was, they couldn’t find two more free rooms for Joan and Brianna… 

“I’m sorry, ladies.” the receptionist said, nervous sweating. 

“We’re completely full…" 

"So… How are we going to sleep?” Joan asked, fear obvious in her voice. She really didn’t feel like sleeping on a camping stretcher or something like that. 

“Well…” the receptionist started, scratching her neck. “We have a single room. But there’s only one bed.”

Brianna’s cheeks went as red as an overripe tomato at that sentence. Is this for real? She’s going to have to sleep in the same bed with Joan!? 

She didn’t have a problem with that because she didn’t like Joan; she had a problem, because she liked Joan too much, and she was pretty sure she’s going to have a heart attack. 

Brianna didn’t even realize, that Joan was fighting her own internal battle for the exact same reason next to her. 

“Alright.” Joan said eventually, forcing a smile onto her face. “We’re gonna be fine, right, Brianna?" 

"Sure.” Brianna croaked, hoping her face wasn’t too red. 

*

Joan’s heart was pounding like hell. The bed was smaller than they expected, so no matter what they did, their arms or legs always brushed against one another. 

And it’s not like Joan hated it… It’s just she was screaming inside all the while, because Brianna was so damn close to her, and her curls were tickling her shoulders, and she didn’t know how she was going to survive this night. 

Brianna tried to lie as still as possible, but her limbs were too long, so no matter how hard she tried, she was still in Joan’s personal space, and that made her heart flutter and her cheeks go red. 

“Uhm… Good night.” Joan said awkwardly, trying not to scream as Brianna’s hand accidentally brushed her hip. 

“Yeah, uhh, good night.” Brianna replied lamely, biting her lip. 

They knew they weren’t gonna get too much sleep like this.


	48. Bubble Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Breaky taking a bubble bath together Joan really just wanted to wash Brianna at first but seeing how sensitive she is to her touch and how she blushes so prettily for her made Joan hot all over just want to tease her more? :3

Brianna lolled her head back against Joan’s chest with a contented little hum, relaxing back against her girlfriend. 

Joan pressed a gentle kiss onto her cheeks, nuzzling the warm skin there. 

“Comfy?” she asked softly, and Brianna only hummed again in response, making Joan grin. 

She poured warm water over Brianna’s back, grabbing their softest sponge and dragging it over her skin slowly. She was surprised but nonetheless intrigued to see that Brianna shivered lightly. 

Joan continued washing her gently, using her hands instead of the sponge, but that one just made Brianna squirm even more, her skin growing flushed, and definitely not just because of the warm water they were sitting in. 

“What do we have here?” Joan smirked against her skin, dropping a wet little kiss into the crook of Brianna’s neck.

“Oh, hush.” Brianna groaned in embarrassment, but she couldn’t help a little gasp when Joan traced a long line over her spine. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Joan asked with a little grin, her hands travelling all over Brianna’s torso. 

Brianna moaned when Joan’s hand cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing her quickly hardening nipples teasingly. 

“Always so sensitive.” Joan murmured, peppering little kisses all over Brianna’s neck and shoulders, marvelling in the way she trembled in pleasure. 

She slipped a cheeky hand between Brianna’s legs, feeling it with satisfaction that the bathwater wasn’t the only thing that was wet. 

Her fingers slid in easily, and Brianna let out a gorgeous moan, sagging back against Joan more comfortably and speading her legs for her. 

Joan kept whispering into her ears as she gently thrusted in and out of her, her other hand still fondling Brianna’s breast, and Brianna truly felt like she was flying. 

God, she loved bubble baths so much.


	49. Help Me Unwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: Still horny for naked and wet pretty girls on the last day of 2019 sksksksks YEP THAT IS ME lol how about that one time when Dom!Joan got home and maybe it's after a stressful day and she's really in THE mood to have her sub Brianna surrender and give up control for her immediately? And Brianna knowing her so well just take one look at her then instantly do so without Joan having to ask her to?

Joan had an awful fucking day. 

Absolutely nothing was working out for her, and she just felt like smashing something into pieces. 

No wonder she had so much pent up rage inside, ready to bubble to the surface when she got home. 

In times like this, she just wanted Brianna to worship her without a break, to give up every ounce of control and giving it to Joan; at least she could stilp have some control if the bedroom, if nothing else was working out. 

Brianna seemed to sense her attitude the minute she walked through the door: she only had to take one look at Joan’s face to see all the gathered up frustrations that were in need of an outlet. 

And Brianna was more than happy to be that outlet. 

Joan didn’t even have to open her mouth to command, Brianna was already sinking to her knees before her, hands going behind her back obediently. 

“Let me help you unwind, Ma'am.” Brianna purred, and Joan could feel herself become hot all over at her voice. 

“Use me.”

She shuffled closer on her knees, looking up at her dom with awe. 

“I’m your toy today, use me whichever way you’d prefer.”

God, Joan couldn’t say no to that. She really was in dire need of taking all the control she could, and her beautiful sub was offering herself on a silver platter.

Joan grabbed Brianna and pulled her up before she gathered her up in her arms, throwing her over her shoulders like a bag of flour before marching into the bedroom with her. 

She was fully intent on using Brianna just like her sub has advised; Joan couldn’t be more grateful for having such an attentive sub like Brianna.


	50. Muscles

Anonymous asked: Bambi please write something about Brianna can't help but touch biker!Joan's muscles (THIS IS TOTALLY ME BTW)

Joan couldn’t help but chuckle as Brianna slid her palm over her bicep, seemingly completely in awe. 

“Having fun?” she asked teasingly, making Brianna blush. 

“Yes. God, you’re just… You’re so hot.”

She accentuated her words by squeezing Joan’s arm gently that was on gorgeous display thanks to her short-sleeved tank top. 

And Brianna just couldn’t get enough of her girlfriend’s muscles. 

She leaned down to press a kiss onto Joan’s shoulder, then continued a trail down to her bicep, and then her forearm, making sure not to leave an inch of skin unkissed. 

Joan purred in satisfaction, flexing her muscles even more, and Brianna’s breath hitched in her throat. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Brianna groaned, but she wasn’t truly angry, of course. 

She nibbled over the firm muscles lightly, not hard enough to leave a mark, but not too gentle either, and this possessiveness made Joan smirk. 

Joan gasped softly when Brianna suddenly yanked her top up, revealing her firm stomach.

Brianna sunk down to her knees, caressing her abs lovingly before kissing over them, her hands sliding up and down on Joan’s muscular calf. 

“Unbelievable.” Joan chuckled, though she definitely didn’t mind the attention. 

Brianna winked up at her playfully before squeezing Joan’s firm ass. 

God, this muscular greek goddess was all hers. 

Brianna was the luckiest woman in the whole world.


	51. Motorbikes and Offshore Deals

Anonymous asked: pleaseeeee Bambi need to see Joan in a suit on a bike?! How about because Joan just succeeded in a major case and her business partner is very grateful for all her negotiating so knowing she has a particular passion for good bikes, they gift her with one? Brianna almost fainted at the sight of coming to Joan's office and seeing her in suit but with two helmets, announcing that they're going for a night ride?

Joan sounded very excited over the phone, telling Brianna that she has some big news but nothing else, and Brianna got really curious. 

She arrived to the office building in the evening when Joan’s day ended, excited and kind of nervous about what Joan was going to say. 

A huge smile immediately spread out on her face when Joan sauntered out from the building, grinning. 

She was wearing Brianna’s favorite suit, the burgundy one, and she couldn’t help but rake her eyes over her form appreciatively, like she always did. She had two helmets in her hands though, and Brianna could feel her heart skip a beat. 

“Hey.” Joan greeted her, immediately pulling her into a deep kiss, making Brianna smile against her lips. 

She could tell that Joan was really happy. 

“So, what are the big news?” she asked, and Joan’s face lit up even more. 

“The deal was successful. Very successful.” Joan replied, her eyes shining in excitement. 

Brianna was already about to congratulate, but her girlfriend continued. 

“I got a little gift. It’s in the garage, let me show you.”

She took Brianna’s hand and led her into the garage of the building, and Brianna’s jaw dropped upon seeing a beautiful, brand new motorbike. 

“Wow. It looks great.” Brianna said appreciatively, and Joan nodded. 

“Yes. And we’re gonna try it, right now.”

She pointed at the helmets, and Brianna gasped. 

Seeing Joan get onto the bike in her suit was… Well, a definitely nice image, and she could only stare for a few moments. 

“You’re not coming?” Joan laughed, making her snap out of her haze and get behind her girlfriend. 

Brianna may have not known much about motorbikes nor offshore deals, but she sure as hell liked to watch her gorgeous girlfriend indulge in her own world.


	52. Phone Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: masturbation, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Breaky phone/webcam sex?

Brianna lay back against the pillows, trying to make herself comfortable. She could hear her heart pounding loudly, alongside Joan’s breathing on the other end of the phone. 

“I’m here.” she announced, trying to sound confident. She could practically hear Joan smile on the other end of the line. 

“Great. What are you wearing?" 

Brianna looked down on herself. Well, nothing too sexy. A NASA t-shirt and light shorts. 

She even told so to Joan, who just laughed. 

"It’s okay. You wanna know what I’m wearing?" 

"Yes.”

“Boxers.”

Brianna drew in a sharp breath. 

“And nothing else?" 

"Nothing else.”

Brianna could feel wet heat pool between her legs already at the image, and her hands were just itching to touch herself. 

She could hear some rustling and then a gasp that made her skin break out in goosebumps. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, though she already knew the answer. That didn’t mean she didn’t want to hear it. 

“I’m touching myself.” Joan breathed. “Rubbing my clit.”

Brianna let out a shaky breath, her own hand slipping between her legs as if on autopilot. 

“I’m… I’m touching myself too, now.”

Joan let out a raspy laugh, a sound that made Brianna shiver. 

“What would you like to do now, baby girl?”

Brianna moaned at the nickname, pressing the pad of her finger hard into her swollen clit. 

“I would like to eat you out. You could sit on my face.”

Joan moaned at that, wet slick gushing out of her and she spread her legs wider. 

“God, sounds amazing. I would ride that perfect tongue until my legs would shake. I would tug on your hair and moan your name.”

Brianna whimpered, unable to resist slipping a finger inside herself. 

“You always taste so good.” Brianna breathed, licking her lips. “I love it when you gush all over my face. I love it when you make me dirty.”

Joan let out a deep moan, her own fingers pushing inside her own wet heat, her other hand coming up to tease her hard nipples. 

“I love making you dirty.”

Brianna bit her lip as she pressed in a second finger, hooking them until she found her sweet spot, letting out a gorgeous moan into the phone that was like music to Joan’s ears. 

“After I came all over your face, I would climb down between your legs and push my fingers inside. Can you feel them?" 

Brianna whined as she started pumping herself faster.

"Yes…it’s so good…" 

"I would fuck you so hard, you could only pant and whimper my name. And I would suck on your gorgeous little tits until your nipples are sore.”

Brianna pinched her nipple with her other hand, letting out a cry in ecstasy. 

“Joan, I… I’m gonna come soon.”

“Me too, baby girl. Wanna come together?" 

Brianna could only moan in response as she kept fucking herself, her hips thrusting up desperately. Joan was moaning loudly on the other end, and if Brianna concentrated, she could hear the slick sounds of her fingers fucking in and out of herself. 

They almost managed to come at the same time, Brianna crying out Joan’s name as she rode it out. Joan followed right away, babbling and panting as she fell over the edge. 

They lay in their beds, trying to catch their breath for a few seconds, before Joan spoke:

"Time to go to bed. Good night, baby girl.”

“Good night.” Brianna breathed, her head still swimming from the amazing orgasm she just had.


	53. Love At First Sight

Anonymous asked: I hope this isn't too out there. But could I get some breaky love at first sight?

It happened just like in those stupid romantic movies Joan used to hate so much. 

Time seemed to freeze, and despite there were four of them in the same room, to them, it felt like it was just the two of them. 

Joan decided to audition for a band called King that was in dire need of a bassist, just like how she was in dire need of finding some fun after her classes. 

And this is where they saw each other. 

She has seen the band before, but never paid too much attention to them, or more like, to the individuals playing in it. 

But now this all changed. 

She was sitting outside on a bench, waiting for them to call her in, fiddling with the strings of her bass. She was a little nervous, to be honest. 

Suddenly, the door opened, causing Joan to look up. 

There she was, standing with her tall glory and messy curls, hazel eyes glinting in the dim light, pretty pink lips curling into a small smile. 

“Joan Deacon?" 

Her voice was smooth and warm like honey; Joan could have listened to it forever. 

She was probably staring, because the girl blushed, her light skin pinkening, and it was such a fantastic look on her, Joan wished to see it more often. 

"Yeah…” she croaked out eventually, heaving herself off the bench. 

The girl stepped aside to let her in, and her sweet scent made Joan’s head swim as she walked past her. 

She didn’t even know, that Brianna was having quite the hard time not to blush, while failing at it miserably. 

Her heart stammered inside her chest when she saw the girl sitting on the bench outside, long, auburn wavy hair just falling past her shoulders, beautiful green eyes and a lithe, but strong build. 

Brianna usually didn’t believe in love at first sight, but she couldn’t exactly ignore the warm feeling inside her chest as the girl brushed past her, and Brianna just wished she would be good enough for the band… 

Not at all for her own selfish purposes, of course.


	54. Pet Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pet play, vibrators

Anonymous asked: *whispers to u* can bambi write breaky pet play for me pretty please *hides*

“Have you been a good girl today?" 

Brianna ‘woof'ed eagerly in response, looking up at her Mistress with adoration in her eyes, and Joan chuckled. 

"Thought so. You’re always a good girl for me.”

She scratched under Brianna’s chin gently, and her Puppy leaned into the touch happily. 

Joan grabbed the leash that was attached to Brianna’s collar and tugged on it gently, and Brianna immediately sunk to her knees, licking her lips. 

“Follow me.” Joan ordered firmly but gently, giving the leash another little tug, and Brianna lowered herself on all fours, padding after Joan into the living room. 

“I have a gift for you.” Joan announced, and if Brianna was a real puppy, her ears would have perked up immediately. 

Instead, her eyes lit up, and she licked her lips hungrily again. 

Joan chuckled again at her eagerness before digging around in her bag. 

“I figured I should reward you with something, since you’re always such a good puppy.”

Brianna watched intently as Joan fished something out of her bag, holding it up for Brianna to see. 

It was a vibrator, the one Brianna has eyed in the sex shop was too shy to ask for it. 

Brianna let out a happy moan, and Joan grinned. 

“Wanna try it?" 

Brianna whimpered in response, already spreading her legs. The swiftness of her getting aroused never failed to amaze Joan. 

She teased Brianna’s clit to make sure she gets wet enough, and soon Brianna pushed two fingers inside herself impatiently. 

"Damn, okay.” Joan laughed. “Prepare yourself then, Pup.”

Brianna did just that, fingering herseld until she was wet and open enough while Joan poured lube over the toy. 

“Ready?" 

Brianna 'woof'ed again, and Joan gently pressed the toy against her entrance, making Brianna moan.

It slipped inside relatively easily, and Brianna was almost drooling in pleasure already. 

"Amazing.” Joan grinned smugly.

“My perfect, insatiable little Puppy.”


	55. Fight & Make Up

Anonymous asked: Fighting and making up for Breaky? (if u haven't written it - OwO)

“Who said it was about you!? Not everything is, even if that’s what you think.”

“Oh, how nice of you.” Brianna snarled, angrily putting her hands on her hips. 

“And come on, it’s so obvious. You stand so tall, you don’t frighten me at all!? Freddie and Regina are midgets, this is obviously about me!" 

"Maybe because you’ve been acting like a real asshole to me in the past few weeks!” Joan spat, her temper quickly rising. 

“You critise everything! You haven’t said a nice word to me ever since we started recording the album!" 

"Like you’re any different!” Brianna yelled, her cheeks turning red in frustration. 

“You act like you’re entitled to anything, just because you wrote a few hits! So did I, and I don’t act so smug!" 

Joan let out a bitter chuckle at that. 

"Don’t you? Because it seems like you’re being all prissy because I hurt your pride!" 

"You’re a terrible girlfriend, Joan Deacon!” Brianna snapped, and before Joan could strike back with something, she stormed out of the room. 

God, Brianna could be just as dramatic as Freddie sometimes. 

She was right about Joan going a little too far with Back Chat, Joan had to admit that after about twenty minutes of huffing and puffing. 

They really were acting terrible in the past few weeks, the both of them. Brianna kept playing the victim and shitting over everything Joan has came up with, and honestly, as much as Joan loved her, she was getting fed up. 

But she was very much of an asshole too, and Back Chat was clearly the last straw. 

Joan was pacing around the room nervously, waiting for Brianna to come up. Thankfully, the guitarist’s anger seemed to dissipate, because she came back soon, though she still had a grim look on her face. 

“Brianna, I…" 

"Joan…" 

They started speaking at the same time, and that made them chuckle, the tension dissolving a little bit. 

"You first.” Brianna said, and Joan took a deep breath. 

“You’re right. I was acting like a fucking dictator. Maybe success really went to my head a little bit. I shouldn’t have written Back Chat. I was so angry with you, because I felt like you were hating on me. I’m sorry.”

Brianna sighed, chewing on her bottom lip before she spoke too. 

“I’m sorry too. I really hate this album and it made me frustrated, but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I was an asshole.”

“Both of us were.” Joan chuckled, gently taking Brianna’s hand into hers. 

“Let’s promise that we stop being assholes to each other.”

Brianna laughed, squeezing Joan’s hand. 

“I can stand by that.”

Joan smiled, lifting Brianna’s hand to her lips and pressing a light kiss onto her knuckles. 

“I’m not a terrible girlfriend, am I?” she asked in a joking tone, and Brianna rolled her eyes with a fond smile. 

“No, you’re not.”


	56. From Lust To Love

Anonymous asked: Breaky + from lust to lovers? ;P

Nothing too serious; just fun. 

That was what they have agreed in. Nothing serious. 

They could handle it quite well; hot touches and bruising kisses, hands roaming all over each other’s bodies, panting and moaning as they gave each other mindblowing pleasure while receiving the same pleasure from the other. 

Nor Brianna, nor Joan had a problem with this lifestyle. They knew each other’s bodies well, knew what the other needed, whether it was rough or gentle, and could give it to each other just perfectly. 

So why should they change anything? 

Why should they take things any further, when fucking each other was so easy, and none of them had to bother with typical relationship problems? 

The problem was, you cannot lie to your heart. 

Eventually, not slipping out of the bed and scurrying away before the other one woke up stopped being a habit. 

None of them knew what the breaking point was, but one morning, Joan just didn’t feel like leaving. 

She was watching as Brianna slept peacefully, her messy curls spread out on the pillow, neck still littered with hickeys and bite marks from last night. 

And for some reason, Joan found herseld unable to tear her eyes away. 

And when Brianna opened her eyes and smiled up at her, Joan could tell she was fucked in a completely different way she used to do. 

Brianna felt the same: that didn’t want Joan to leave. She wanted her to say, to spend the day with her, to watch stupid shows together, to talk about nothing and talk about everything. 

And one day, she managed to make Joan stay. 

It was a little awkward at first, but they soon found themselves intrigued with each other’s personalities, and suddenly, not caring about anything but each other’s vaginas seemed so distant. 

They gradually spent more and more time together, until they couldn’t deny their feelings for each other anymore.

And as much as they were opposed to the idea of dating at first, they sure as hell didn’t understand why now. Because it was so natural, so perfect. 

Like they have always belonged together. 

Maybe they have.


	57. Just Like Teenagers

Anonymous asked: Breaky+groping in public?(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)

Brianna should have known immediately that Joan was up to something when her girlfriend looked at her with that mischievous smile and those dark eyes, but she decided to ignore it. 

They were in public, after all, at an elegant restaurant. 

Surely Joan wouldn’t do anything… Risque here, right? 

She almost choked on her wine, though, when Joan’s hand suddenly appeared on her thigh, her thumbs brushing the inside of them lightly. 

“Joan.” Brianna warned her softly. 

Joan just grinned, but the way she licked her lips was definitely hungry. 

“What’s wrong, Dove?" 

Her voice sounded so innocent. This is how she fooled everyone into thinking she was coy and demure, despite being the exact opposite. 

Brianna bit her lip, trying to ignore the flush of her cheeks as Joan squeezed her thigh a little possessively. 

"There are people around here.” she squeezed out, and Joan tutted. 

“I’m not doing anything, love.”

Brianna was about to say something, when Joan grinned. 

“Yet.” she added, and with that, she abandoned her chair opposite Brianna to slide in next to her, and that was when Brianna knew she has lost the game. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ground herself as Joan’s hand wondered to her hips, her butt, gently patting the latter, seemingly not caring the slightest about the other guests. 

“Joan…” Brianna tried again, but Joan shushed her gently, nuzzling her neck. 

“Don’t worry so much, sweetheart.”

When she cheekily cupped Brianna’s breast, the lattee decided it was time to strike back: she grabbed Joan’s firm ass and squeezed hard, earning an appreciative little hum. 

“Nice.” Joan groaned, and Brianna couldn’t help but smirk. 

Her hands travelled over Joan’s thighs and hips, then even going as far as pinching a nipple through Joan’s shirt, making her gasp and buck her hips forward against her thighs. 

They felt like horny teenagers as they kept feeling each other up under the table, but it was surprisingly fun and exciting.


	58. Talented Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: Breaky + Froger, two girls of your choices gossiping and giggling about how good their partners make them feel in bed!

“Did you notice I’m limping?”

Brianna laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

“This is a little bit of an overexaggeration, Freddie.”

“No, I really am!” Freddie protested. She made a big show of having trouble sitting down, and Brianna rolled her eyes with a grin.

“You know, Regina is reaaaally good with the strap.” Freddie purred.

“She pounded me so hard last night, whew…it’s a wonder I can still remember my name.”

“Well, I had quite the amazing night too.” Brianna chimed in with a smirk, making Freddie perk up.

“Oh?”

“Mhm. Let’s just say, Joan is very good with her tongue. I’m not saying I came three times in a row, but…I came three times in a row.”

Freddie whistled appreciatively.

“Sounds fun. I can’t complain either. God, when Regina makes me sit on her face…I feel like a true Queen.”

Brianna giggled. “Oh, so do I. Joan spoils me all the time. Take of that what you will.”

“Oof, I get it. Regina knows my body so well. She barely touches my nipples, and I’m gone.”

“I feel you. Joan just breathes over my clit, and I’m already wet. I’m pretty sure that woman is a witch.”

“What are you gossiping about?”

Freddie and Brianna looked up to see Joan and Regina standing over them with a curious look, and they couldn’t help but burst into another fits of giggles.

Regina and Joan shared a knowing look, grinning.

They pretended to be oblivious, but they have been actually eavesdropping…

And let’s just say, they felt quite smug.


	59. Can You Do That Thing Again, Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Breaky + "Can you do that thing again please?"

“Can you do that thing again, please?" 

Joan looked up from where she was laying on her stomach between Brianna’s spread legs, a smirk appearing on her face. 

"What thing?”

Brianna swallowed, her cheeks turning red. 

“With… With your fingers.”

“Oh.”

Joan chuckled, pressing a small kiss onto Brianna’s thigh, lightly nipping at the soft skin, making her gasp. 

“This?" 

She hooked her fingers, pressing the pad of them into Brianna’s G-spot, and the reaction was immediate. 

Brianna’s back arched off the bed, a beautiful moan ripped out of her throat. 

"Fuck…” she whimpered, squeezing around the fingers inside her again. 

“Again…" 

Joan chuckled, but she did it again, gladly, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves until Brianna cried out. 

"It’s… So good… Fuck…" 

Joan felt wetness gather between her thighs at her needy voice, and she sped up her movements, making sure to hit Brianna’s sweet spot dead on every time. 

It didn’t take long for the inexperienced Brianna to come like this, screaming Joan’s name as her inner walls pulsated around her fingers, gushing all over them. 

Joan pressed a kiss onto her hip before gently pulling out, settling beside Brianna. 

"How was it?” she asked, and Brianna chuckled. 

“So amazing. Can you teach me? Like… I know I have fingered you before, but I never really got the same reaction…" 

"Yeah, well, you still have some things to learn, but you’re getting there." 

She pressed a gentle kiss onto Brianna’s forehead, smiling. 

"And of course, I’ll teach you. God, of course.”


	60. Protectiveness

Anonymous asked: Protectiveness+Breaky?

Despite being the quietest member of King, Joan sure as hell received more limelight than she preferred. 

And, not a positive one at that. 

Journalists seemed to focus a lot on her appearance, calling her the ugliest member and poking fun at her sharp facial features. 

The funny thing is, Brianna was actually more offended on her behalf that Joan herself was. 

Joan could handle it with much grace, not really giving a shit about what some sexist assholes wrote, but it made Brianna’s blood boil. 

“I’m gonna strangle them, I’m gonna murder them with my own two hands!” she growled, but Joan just laughed. 

“There is no point. Don’t work yourself up over it so much.”

But Brianna just couldn’t let it go, no matter how nonchalant Joan was about it. 

They were hurting her precious girlfriend, of course she couldn’t just leave it alone! 

Her anger exploded in the face of stupid paparazzos that followed them one day when they were carrying groceries home. 

They kept snapping shots of them, and Brianna could feel her temper gradually rising. 

“Can you just leave us be?” she murmured, trying to be polite, but she was losing her patience. 

“Actually we were only taking photos of you.” one of the guys said with a shit-eating grin. 

“Joan is too ugly, we didn’t want her in the shot.”

Joan already heard the alarms in her head, but it was too late; Brianna has stood up to her full heigh, towering over the short guy intimidatingly. 

“What did you just say about her?” she snarled, and the guy visibly shrinked under her dangerous look. 

“I just…" 

"Repeat it if you dare! I’ll make sure I’ll get you fired, you sleazy bastard!”

Joan’s jaw dropped. She has never seen Brianna so angry, she was always so calm and collected, handling situations with grace and politeness. 

But now she was squaring up to journalists, almost foaming at the mouth. 

“Get the hell away from us, or you’ll regret the miserable day you were born!" 

They scurried away immediately, realizing that Brianna May could, in fact, absolutely deck them, and probably wouldn’t suffer too much repercussions, so it was better if they got lost. 

"Wow.” Joan chuckled. “Regina would be proud.”

“I couldn’t let them talk about you like this!” Brianna said, wrapping her arms around Joan, pulling her into a tight hug. 

“You didn’t have to.” Joan said softly, stroking her cheek that was still red with anger. 

“No, I did.” Brianna replied, determined. 

“No one gets to call my beautiful girlfriend ugly!" 

Joan rolled her eyes with a chuckle, pulling her into a deep kiss to calm her.


	61. Cuddly

Anonymous asked: Brianna or Joan being very very very cuddly and being unable to stop from going a few minutes without hugs/kisses

Brianna yelped as she almost spilled her tea when Joan suddenly wrapped her arms around her from behind, squeezing her tightly. 

“Careful.” Brianna laughed, but Joan just hummed, peppering kisses over her neck and shoulders. 

“I missed you.” Joan murmured against her skin, and Brianna laughed. 

“I just came out here to make us tea, I didn’t go to the end of the world.”

“Still.” Joan mused, turning Brianna around so she could kiss her properly. 

“I missed you.”

Brianna rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile. 

Joan was the cuddliest person she’s ever met, unable to exist without her fair share of kisses and hugs. 

More often than not Brianna got late from somewhere because Joan kept pulling her back in the bed, kissing and cuddling her, and of course Brianna couldn’t resist her. 

Joan didn’t mind to be affectionate in public either, just grabbing her and pulling her into a warm hug whenever she felt like there was too much distance between them. 

Honestly, Joan could cuddle all the time. 

Feeling sad? Let’s cuddle and hide her face in Brianna’s chest until she feels better! 

Feeling happy? Quick, time to give Brianna a big hug! 

Feeling angry? Kissing Brianna always calms her! 

But to be honest, Brianna didn’t really mind her girlfriend was such a cuddlebug. 

Nothing felt greater than coming home after an exhausting day, being greeted by Joan’s arms around her, and her lips against her own. 

It was a mutually beneficial deal, since Brianna was always cold, and Joan functioned as a fantastic heater whenever she cuddled up to Brianna. 

And, of course, Brianna liked cuddles too. Maybe she wasn’t a teddy bear like Joan was, but she sure as hell appreciated them.


	62. If You Want, I'd Fuck You Better Than Your Toys Ever Could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: masturbation, vibrators, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Breaky+"If you want, I'd fuck you better than your toys ever could."

Brianna bit her lip, trying to hold back her moans as she pushed the toy in deeper, her body trembling at the sensation. 

Her inner walls squeezed around the head of the vibrator, and the pleasure rippled through her entire body. 

She tossed her head back against the pillow, lifting her hips to fuck herself on the toy, the vibrations feeling amazing against her G-spot and her swollen clit. 

Brianna closed her eyes, and let her mind wander. 

She imagined it wasn’t her own hands holding the toy, but Joan’s, fucking her deeply while smirking down at her, her eyes dark with desire. 

“Joan…” Brianna gasped, spreading her legs further apart, her fingers shaking around the base of the toy. 

“Joan, please, faster…" 

"Okay, then.”

Brianna’s eyes snapped open in terror when she heard Joan’s voice. She was standing in the doorway, looking smug as hell as she took in the wrecked sight of Brianna before her. 

Brianna couldn’t say anything, just stared back at her, completely frozen. 

Joan walked over to her, slowly lowering herself onto the bed. 

She looked at the vibrator between Brianna’s legs, her lips curling into another smug smile. 

“Feeling good?” she purred, her voice raising goosebumps over Brianna’s skin. She couldn’t help but nod, face flushed. 

Joan chuckled lowly. 

“If you want,” she started, leaning close untio their faces were only inches apart, 

“I’d fuck you better than your toys ever could.”

Brianna let out a deep moan at that, arching up and crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. 

Joan reached between Brianna’s legs, gently removing the toy before replacing it with her fingers, marvelling in the way Brianna’s wet heat enveloped them. 

She started thrusting in and out of her at a quick pace, causing the oversensitive Brianna to arch off the bed and whimper desperately.

Well, Joan wasn’t wrong about being better than her toy…


	63. I Want What You're Comfortable With Giving Me

Anonymous asked: Breaky+"I want what you're comfortable with giving me."

Joan seemed so small and vulnerable, knees drawn to her chest as she sat on the bed, shivering. 

Brianna sighed, gently placing a hand on her trembling knee. 

“It’s okay.” she said gently, squeezing her leg. 

“I’m not mad at you.”

“I would be.” Joan whimpered, her lower lip wobbling as she tried to hold back herself from crying. 

“I promised you we could come out, and you were so happy about it, and I ruined it…”

Brianna shushed her softly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend to pull her close. 

“No, you didn’t ruin it.”

“But…”

“No buts.” Brianna cut her off gently but firmly. 

“Coming out is always scary. I know, I’ve been there. We don’t have to be open about it until you’re ready.”

“I hate it that you have to hide because of me.” Joan said quietly, her voice full of guilt. 

They were supposed to make their relationship known to their parents, but Joan backed out in the very last minute, realizing she wasn’t ready just yet. 

And she felt awful about it, because she knew how much Brianna wanted them to be more open about their relationship, and Joan thought she was holding her back. 

“I don’t mind.” Brianna said gently, stroking her hair. Joan let out a bitter chuckle. 

“You don’t have to lie to me. What could you possibly want from a coward like me?" 

"I want what you’re comfortable with giving me.” Brianna said, cupping her cheeks, making her look into her eyes. 

“Even if you only want to give it to me when no one sees it. I love you, Joan. I want what’s best for you, so I’ll wait until you’re actually ready.”

Joan let out a shaky breath, and Brianna pulled her even closer, letting her hide her face in her chest. 

Brianna would have been so happy if they could be more open, but she never wanted to force her girlfriend into anything she wasn’t comfortable with. 

And as long as Joan was with her, she was happy, no matter if closeted or not.


	64. I'm Content With What We Have Now

Anonymous asked: Breaky + "I'm content with what we have now."

Joan let out a happy sigh, relaxing back against Brianna’s side. 

Brianna wrapped an arm around her, fingers idly tracing marks over her soft skin. 

“I can hear you thinking.”

Brianna chuckled, shaking her head. 

“Not a big deal.”

Joan tutted, pressing a gentle kiss against Brianna’s collarbone, enjoying the way her skin flushed. 

“You can tell me, you know.”

Brianna was silent for a while, still stroking Joan’s arm while gathering her thoughts. 

“Are you happy?" 

Joan looked up, confusion written all over her face. 

"Why are you asking me that?" 

Brianna shrugged, but the blush on her face was pretty tell-tale. 

"I don’t know.”

“Brianna.” Joan nudged her softly. 

“What’s going on?" 

"I was just thinking.” Brianna admitted softly, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Joan’s face. 

“You know, I’m not exactly the most exciting person. You could have so much better.”

Joan shook her head, reaching up to cup her cheeks gently. 

“But I love you. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Are you sure?” Brianna asked, her insecurity evident in both her voice and eyes. 

“Absolutely.” Joan smiled, pressing another kiss against Brianna’s collarbone, before leaning up to kiss her chin. 

“I’m content with what we have now.”

Brianna smiled, pulling Joan closer and into another kiss.


	65. You Take My Breath Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: breathplay, choking, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Dom!Joan trying out breathplay on her sub!Brianna for the first time? (up to you to decide if she likes it or not)

Joan teased her fingers over Brianna’s delicate neck, enjoying the way her sub trembled.

“Tap on my shoulders if you want me to stop.” Joan reminded her, and Brianna nodded, biting her lip. 

“Use your words while you still can, Dove.” Joan said, and Brianna licked her dry lips. 

“Okay.”

Joan smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead gently, her fingers still lingering over Brianna’s throat. 

Brianna gasped as Joan’s hand closed around her throat, squeezing down lightly. 

Joan watched intently, looking for any sign of discomfort, but Brianna just looked flushed, her pupils dilated. 

“How does it feel?” Joan asked, easing her hold so Brianna could talk. 

“Good.” Brianna rasped, and her needy voice sent shivers down Joan’s spine. 

She slipped a hand between Brianna’s legs, checking that she was still wet from the teasing before, slipping her fingers inside. 

Her other hand squeezed down around Brianna’s neck again, a little stronger this time, and Brianna whimpered, her hips bucking up into Joan’s hand. 

“Hm, nice reaction.” Joan grinned, hooking her fingers slightly rub Brianna’s sweet spot. 

Brianna arched off the bed, clamping down around her fingers hungrily. It seemed like she just got even wetter than before. 

Joan eased her grip again, slowly pumping Brianna with her fingers, letting her get used to the feeling. 

When Brianna grew almost slack beneath her, she sped up, jabbing straight into her G-apot while choking her again. 

The effect was immediate: Brianna wheezed as she came, body trashing on the bed from the aftershocks. 

Joan let go of her neck immediately, leaning down to press a kiss against her throat.


	66. Let Me Hear Your Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, spanking

Anonymous asked: Joan eating out Brianna from behind while grabbing and squeezing her butt and demand to hear her voice? Every time when Brianna feels shy and tries to keep quiet Joan would stop eating her out and spank her using hands.

Brianna gripped onto the sheets for support as she softly rocked her hips back, quiet gasps and pants leaving her lips.

Joan’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of her butt so hard, they were no doubt going to leave marks there come next day. 

She pointed her tongue, thrusting inside Brianna’s wet heat, making her let out a deep moan. 

“That’s it.” Joan murmured, licking around her soaked entrance before dipping inside again. 

“Let me hear your voice.”

Her tongue slid down to her clit, flicking it teasingly, marvelling in the way Brianna trembled. 

Another, almost obscene moan was ripped out of Brianna as Joan wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked on it, hard. 

Brianna clamped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed by her needy moans. Joan must think she’s a slut… 

But Joan actually liked it, when she was a slut. 

So much in fact, that when Brianna tried to stifle another embarrassing moan, she pulled back and delivered a harsh slap onto Brianna’s ass, causing her to yelp. 

“I said I want to hear your voice!" 

That deep, guttural voice made Brianna’s skin break out in goosebumps, and she couldn’t help a little whimper. 

Joan dived back in, squeezing the recently abused flesh that had Brianna tremble, while her tongue danced over Brianna’s swollen clit again. 

She sucked the sensitive nub into her mouth again, and Brianna cried out, pushing her hips back against Joan’s face desperately. 

Joan hummed into her apprecitively, the sound causing amazing vibrations to run across her entire lower body. 

She bit her lip to hold back a pathetic little squeak, earning herself another spank, two on each cheeks. 

"I’m sorry…” Brianna stuttered, swallowing her pride. 

“I… You’re making me feel so good!" 

"That’s more like it.” Joan purred, pushing her tongue inside Brianna as a reward, and Brianna let out a moan, loud and unabashed, which Joan clearly appreciated. 

Brianna didn’t stop moaning until Joan made her come, sounding like a cheap pornstar, but if that’s what made Joan tick, than who was Brianna to deny her the experience? 

Not to mention, those moans were quite sincere, thanks to one fantastic tongue working its magic on her.


	67. Experimental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, anal fingering, nipple-play

Anonymous asked: Dom!Joan getting experimenting(or naughty?) one day while fucking her sub!Brianna from behind with her strap on and playing with her breasts using only one hand meanwhile her other hand sneaks down to press between Brianna's ass, not penetrating just slightly pressing in a bit and messaging around her hole feeling it flutter and hearing Brianna's surprised gasp. Joan then nips on her earlobe and tease about trying anal penetration?

Joan snapped her hips forward again, marvelling in the way Brianna moaned and rocked back against her. 

God, she loved the feeling of total control, owning Brianna’s body, having her spread open on her strap… 

She sneaked a hand down her torso, cheekily cupping a breast and brushing a hard little nipple with her tongue, making Brianna whimper in appreciation. 

Brianna was totally dazed, deep into subspace, moaning and panting while she was getting fucked, her usual modesty nowhere to be seen. 

Joan suddenly had an idea. 

Brianna was so beautifully pliant now, so eager and ready for anything, and Joan tended to get into an experiencing mood when she was like that. 

She sneaked a hand between Brianna’s asscheeks, teasing her index finger over her anus, causing her to let a confused little gasp. 

“What do you think, baby girl?" 

She circled Brianna’s hole, enjoying the way it fluttered. 

"Would you like to take me in here too?" 

She leaned forward, nipping at Brianna’s earlobe with her teeth, making her whine and push her hips back against the strap impatiently. 

"Would you want me to own you completely? Fill you up everywhere?" 

Brianna whimpered at Joan’s low voice, her inner walls squeezing around the toy. 

"Yes…” she breathed, her body trembling as Joan gently pinched a nipple. 

“Please, Ma'am…" 

Joan shushed her softly, pressing a kiss onto her flushed cheek before reaching for the lube, squirting a generous amount onto her index finger. 

She teased around Brianna’s hole again while she rocked her hips forward gently, waiting until her sub was completely relaxed. 

She slowly and carefully eased her finger inside, just the tip, and Brianna tensed. 

"Relax for me.” Joan purred, aiming her hips to press the head of the toy against Brianna’s G-spot, taking her mind off the pain. 

Soon, Brianna eased up enough that she could push her finger fully inside, very gently thrusting in and out of her while she never stopped fucking Brianna with the toy, her other hand still teasing her breast. 

It didn’t take long for Brianna to come like this, completely overstimulated and owned so well by her dom.


	68. Experimental Part 2

Anonymous asked: A follow up pls?Ever since her first anal fingering experience with Joan Brianna can't help but think about it and blush all the time. It's not about the sensation tbh but there's something so sexy about being owned so completely like that by her Dom. And Joan that cheeky bastard knows too now instead of sneaking her hands in between Brianna's legs when they're making out her hands sneaks between her asscheeks, like a threat and a promise at the same time, gets Brianna nervous but so aroused too

If someone said to Brianna a month ago that she’s going to be obsessed with anal penetration, she would have wheezed with laughter. 

Now? Not so much. 

Joan was a fantastic lover, she knew that, but she certainly didn’t think she would be able to make such a strange experience so enjoyable. 

And yet, here they where. 

The memory popped into her mind so many time, the fullness, the maddening mix of pleasure and pain, of being owned and used by Joan. 

And Joan, bless her attentive self, definitely did notice just how into it Brianna was. 

She liked to take good advantage of Brianna’s new little kink whenever she could.

So many times, she just grabbed Brianna’s ass, making sure her hand was at just the right place, making her squeak and unconsciously pushing her butt back against her hand. 

They were currently making out on the couch, with Brianna on Joan’s lap, hungrily kissing each other. 

Joan grabbed Brianna’s butt again, and she immediately grinded her hips down against her lap, panting.

Joan slipped her hand inside Brianna’s pants, squeezing her bare cheeks and she could feel Brianna squirm even more, moaning into her mouth. 

Her hand soon found its way between her asscheeks, her fingers lightly teasing her hole, and Brianna jumped in her lap, letting out a quiet whimper. 

“What’s wrong?” Joan teased, smirking as Brianna blushed. 

“I thought you like it.”

“I do…” Brianna admitted softly. She wasn’t feeling like confessing that she had a hard time not coming right there, from the single touch of Joan’s fingertips against her anus. 

But Joan seemed to know that, anyway, teasing her with feather-light touches until Brianna whimpered, rocking her hips forward desperately. 

Damn, she really was so beautifully pliant and eager.


	69. So Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: that one time Joan fucked Brianna so good that she started crying? (well in Brianna's defence she's a sentimental soul)

Joan was pounding into Brianna with a strap-on, when it happened. 

She had Brianna on her back, her long legs wrapped around Joan’s waist as she rocked into her, her hands gripping her thighs tightly. 

There wasn’t even any dirty talk or spanking or anything that could have caused such a reaction. 

Joan was… Simply that good. 

The head of the toy was dragging over Brianna’s G-spot on every move, her body tingling with the overwhelming sensation. 

Joan’s hips were pistoning fast and hard, not really leaving her any time to catch her breath, and Brianna was falling apart in the most delicious ways possible. 

It was so good, it was so very good that Brianna actually couldn’t handle it, body trashing on the bed and her chest heaving as Joan fucked the everliving soul out of her. 

Brianna didn’t even know what the was point when it happened. 

She only knew that it was too much, too good, her body turning into molten liquid with every thrust, skin tingling with the delicious stimulation, every coherent thought leaving her head. 

It was honestly an out of body experience. 

The next thing they both knew, Brianna was sobbing, tears streaming down her face as she babbled incoherently, head tossed back against the pillow and her legs trembling around Joan’s waist. 

“What’s wrong?” Joan asked, her hips stopping, and Brianna whimpered.

“Did I hurt you?" 

Brianna shook her head, letting out a shaky breath. 

"No, it’s just… Nobody has ever fucked me so well.”

Joan chuckled, but she couldn’t help a smug little grin. 

“Is that so?" 

"Please,” Brianna sobbed, gripping onto Joan’s shoulders, 

“please go on!" 

Joan laughed, but she couldn’t deny her anything, snapping her hips forward again, making Brianna let out another sob. 

No one has ever said something so flattering to Joan before, that was for sure.


	70. Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: roleplaying, oral sex, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Can we see your Dom!Joan and sub!Brianna doing roleplay?👁️👄👁️💕

Joan stroked Brianna’s cheek with a smirk, enjoying the way she trembled under her touch.

“I heard you were the best pleasure girl in town.” she purred, teasing her thumb over Brianna’s bottom lip.

“The folk of the town say so.” Brianna replied coyly, batting her eyelashes up at Joan.

“I could prove my skills to you, good Knight… If you want me to.”

She ducked her head meekly in the end, and Joan grinned.

“Oh, I’d love that.”

She pushed on Brianna’s knee until she was kneeling before her, her flimsy dress slipping up on her thigh, and Joan felt a dark hunger rise inside her.

It was Brianna’s idea, actually, to try some kind of roleplay, and after watching a movie in a medieval setting, they decided Brianna will play a prostitute who serves the exhausted knights who come in her brothel.

And as Joan watched Brianna kneeling before her in her cheap, short dress, she knew they chose well.

“I want you to take care of me with your mouth, slut.” Joan spat, and Brianna moaned at the nickname, her hands already tugging at Joan’s belt.

Joan let out a deep moan as she felt the first lick of that amazing tongue against her clit, Brianna eating her out hungrily and eagerly.

“Those people were right.” Joan moaned, grabbing the back of Brianna’s head and pushing it harder against her crotch.

“Such a good slut.”

Brianna moaned into her, sucking down on Joan’s clit eagerly, making sure her Knight will have the best time possible.


	71. Experimental Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: rimming

Anonymous asked: !!! So Dom!Joan being one kinky and experienced girl (and as we all know by now quite a pro in bed too sksskksksksskssk) after teasing her sub!Brianna with anal fingering for a while she decides to torment(wwwwww) her sub with rimming she can't wait to see Brianna just loosing her mind WWWWWW

Sex with Brianna was an endless source of discovery and experiments. 

Ever since her sub got into anal fingering, Joan just couldn’t stop experimenting with her. 

Brianna was laying on her front, face in the pillow, ass in the air, probably expecting the “usual treatment.”

And Joan was definitely teasing her with the premise of it, but she had other things in mind. 

She lightly circled Brianna’s hole with her fingertip, marvelling in how much more relaxed her sub was, letting out happy sighs and spreading her legs. 

Joan grabbed her asscheeks and spread her, and she could hear the confused little sound Brianna made. 

She leaned in and licked a long stripe across Brianna’s hole, causing her to let out a soft gasp. 

Brianna whipped her head around, looking back at Joan with wide eyes. 

“Joan…" 

"You don’t like it, baby?” Joan asked, licking over the hole again, and Brianna shivered. 

“It’s… Not bad." 

Joan just chuckled, teasing the hope with her tongue again before lightly pushing the tip inside. 

Brianna clutched onto the sheets beneath her, whimpering softly at the strange, but definitely pleasurable sensation of Joan’s tongue slowly thrusting in and out of her. 

Joan definitely marvelled in the way her sub trembled, slightly pushing her ass into her face more, and Joan gave it to her, fucking her with harsh little thrusts of her tongue before pulling out, licking around the ring of muscles before dipping back in, slowly but surely driving Brianna crazy. 

Another experiment with a positive result, it seems.


	72. Communication

Anonymous asked: Brianna learning sign language to be able to understand Mute!Joan without the need of pen and paper then slowly falling in love.

No one really took the effort to understand Joan before, and the fact that Brianna did, definitely warmed her heart. 

She really was trying, did her best to communicate with her, with Joan using a pen and a paper at first, which was cute at first, but eventually became a little awkward. 

Thank god, Brianna was determined to keep talking to Joan. 

Learning sign language was harder then Brianna imagined it to be; it seemed almost easy at first, but god, was she wrong. 

She wasn’t gonna give up, though. 

She wasn’t gonna let Joan keep on struggling; she’s gonna make sure they can talk like how it would be the most comfortable for Joan. 

Joan couldn’t help but chuckle when Brianna started signing ‘cabbage’ out of nowhere, clearly trying to say something else, but the fact she even tried made Joan’s heart flutter. 

And Brianna’s heart fluttered too, when Joan gave her a bright smile. 

She kept trying and trying, confusing words and sometimes signing rude things on accident that made Joan squeak and got her in a little trouble. 

But she was more and more determined. 

If she wanted to confess her love to Joan, she had to do it properly. 

Brianna was nervous as hell when she stood before Joan. She has been learning sign language for quite a long time at that point, so she should be fine. 

But the anxiety of messing up with the added extra of her feelings making butterflies flutter all around in her stomach made her break out in not quite attractive sweat. 

That was the last thing that Joan cared about though when Brianna signed 'I love you’ to her, cheeks adorably flushed. 

“I love you too.” Joan signed back, grabbing the back of Brianna’s neck and pulling her into a deep kiss. 

If anything, kissing was the most unifying language of it all, Brianna mused inside happily as she let Joan’s warm lips discover hers.


	73. Staying Power

Anonymous asked: Joan and Brianna dancing/grinding to staying power?

As much as Brianna hated Hot Space and everything that had to do with that godforsaken album, she couldn’t deny that some of the songs were quite catchy. 

Maybe the saying proved to be true, that time made the memories look much nicer. 

Or maybe she was so happy because she had her beautiful girlfriend in her arms, laughing up at her without a care in the world. 

“You have to admit, it’s lovely.” Joan mused, wrapping her arms around Brianna’s neck. 

Brianna rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help her fond little smile as her own hands went to Joan’s hips. 

“Not bad.”

They just let the beat wash over them and take them anywhere as they swayed their hips together, feeling like teenagers on their first night out. 

“Freddie would say we’re not doing it gay enough.” Joan chuckled, and Brianna raised her eyebrows. 

“How is it gay enough?" 

Joan didn’t reply, just turned around in Brianna’s arms, grinding her butt against Brianna’s crotch. 

"Like this.” she said with a little wink. 

Oh, yeah. Brianna could definitely handle this. 

She let her hands squeeze Joan’s hips a little tighter as she moved in rhythm with her, propping her chin up on Joan’s shoulder.

“You know how to shake that thing…” Brianna sang lowly in her ears, and Joan laughed softly, lolling her head back against Brianna’s shoulder. 

“We’ll work it, work it, work it…” she sang back, not caring at all about not being in tune; Freddie did that for them over the radio. 

She turned again in Brianna’s arms to face her, grabbing her hand and twirling her around, making Brianna let out a giggle. 

Well, Brianna wasn’t exactly the best dancer in the world, and soon nothing they did mached the beat of the song, but none of them cared: they continued to grind together, cheeky hands sometimes squeezing butts and their happy giggles almost drowning the song out in the background.


	74. Started As A One-Night Stand, Now Look Where We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: Breaky! Brianna never did one night stand before but for some reason she just can't say no to this woman and damn she's really good in bed too, but the problem is Brianna always falls too easily so to prevent from another heart break, she fled their bed as soon as she woke up. Little did she know that fate's a funny thing-

If someone had told Brianna she was going to have a one-night stand with an attractive stranger, she would have laughed in their faces. 

And yet, here she was, pulling frantically at the girl’s - Joan’s - clothes like her life depended on it, pushing her up against the kitchen counter and kissing her almost aggressively. 

Joan was truly intriguing: she was reserved and clearly introverted rather than extroverted, but she was fierce, and smart with a dry with that Brianna found herself fascinated by. 

As they drank more and more, their courage rose, and when Joan placed a tender hand on her thigh, asking her if she wanted to go up to her room, Brianna didn’t even think about protesting. 

Brianna didn’t regret it, not at all, that was for sure. 

How could she, when Joan made the prettiest sounds when Brianna fingered her against the kitchen counter, or how fucking brilliant her mouth was as she ate Brianna out, leaving her as a trembling, flushed mess? 

Brianna was in big trouble. 

Because Joan was simply perfect, exactly what Brianna needed; but that was the problem. 

Because Brianna was pretty sure she was gonna fall in love that way, and she’s just gonna get her heart broken, like she always did. 

It probably was a little bit of a cowardly thing, but she sneaked out of Joan’s house the morning after before she woke up, doing her little walk of shame with her head bowed and hickies littering her neck. 

Of course she just had to receive a text from Joan when she got home, claiming that she missed Brianna and that she really wanted to make her breakfast, too bad Brianna ran away. 

And, well. 

Wasn’t Brianna stupid enough to go back and have that breakfast with her? 

She was. 

She was still scared, that she was just getting her hopes up for no reason, but she was pulled to Joan like she was a magnet. 

But Brianna didn’t really have a reason to be scared, because Joan was exactly what she needed, and what she also got. 

Because after Brianna stayed for breakfast, she never really left, and from then on, she always had her breakfasts with Joan. 

Especially after she moved in with her.


	75. Gorgeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Breaky- Joan lusting over how beautiful and filled out Brianna is while pregnant.

Joan just couldn’t get enough of how Brianna looked like right now. 

She was absolutely glowing, looking happier than ever, a smile constantly plastered to her face. 

And, well. Joan was just human, so she obviously noticed other things as well. 

Since Brianna was very thin, she looked further along that she was, her belly sticking out proudly on her frame. 

Joan couldn’t keep her hands off it. 

Brianna was probably a little annoyed, trying to read while Joan cupped her bump from behind, purring against her neck. 

“You look so fucking hot.” Joan drawled, stroking over the curve of Brianna’s belly. 

Brianna rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help a fond little smile. 

“You keep saying that.”

“Because it’s true.” Joan replied, nuzzling her cheeks. 

“You look so beautiful, so round and heavy with our baby…" 

She couldn’t resist cupping a now much fuller breast, making Brianna gasp. 

It was hard to focus on reading with Joan constantly cooing into her ears, cupping her breasts and belly and her slightly wider hips, but well. 

Brianna felt like an absolute goddess, showered in attention and praises like that, so she wasn’t going to complain.


	76. Home Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: birth, pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan and Brianna decide to have a home-birth/water birth, at 39-weeks-pregnant Brianna begins to feel contractions. Joan calls up the midwife to have everything ready, until the midwife calls saying that she's going to be late.

Joan brushed a sweaty curl out of Brianna’s face, trying to calm her, and well, herself as well. 

“It’s going to be okay.”

Brianna shook her head, whimpering as another contraction seized her body. It hurt, it hurt way too much and she could feel panic rise up within her. 

Joan kissed her knuckles gently, trying not to panic herself. It was a little early, and that did nothing to soothe her anxiety. 

Brianna was in pain. Her love was in pain, her face scrunched up and flushed, one hand pressed against her belly, whimpering miserably. 

And Joan didn’t know how to help. 

She glanced at the clock nervously. Where the hell is the midwife? She called her half an hour ago. 

Brianna asked the same, clutching at the sheets with the force of another contraction. 

“She should be here soon.” Joan said softly, and just like that, the phone rang. 

Joan didn’t really feel like leaving her suffering wife behind, but she had to pick it up. 

“I’m sorry, there was an accident, I’m going to be late.” The midwife said apologetically, and Joan nearly fainted. 

How could Brianna give birth all alone? And how could she help all alone? She was already in so much pain. 

The midwife hastily explained what to do, and Joan was pretty sure the worst thing is going to happen today. 

Still, she crouched down next to Brianna and held her hand with a determined look on her face. 

“We’re going to deliver the baby alone.” Joan said, and Brianna shook her head, sobbing. 

“I can’t…" 

"You can.” Joan said with a shaky breath, kissing her hand again. 

She had to. They had to. 

God, Joan just wished everything is going to be okay.


	77. What Kind of Mother Are You?

killerqueen-slash asked: Breaky - Brianna and Joan encounter an overzealous breastfeeding mom, that shames Brianna for not breastfeeding her child after she saw Brianna feeding their 6-week-old baby girl with a bottle with formula, due to Brianna couldn't produce enough milk for their baby. Making Brianna cry and Joan not having it from this mom-shamer.

Brianna seemed comfortable and happy, feeding their baby daughter, Kelly from a bottle, and Joan couldn’t help but coo at them. It was such a peaceful sight, her beautiful wife and their adorable daughter. 

This peace was rudely interrupted soon. 

The woman seemed almost kind at first, congratulating them on their beautiful baby and asking how old she was. 

Then, all hell broke loose. 

“Isn’t she a little young to be fed from the bottle?” she asked with a frown. 

Joan could see Brianna tensing up. This was a sensitive topic for her, because she didn’t have enough milk; if she could feed Kelly like that, she would. 

“Well…” Brianna said, then trailed off, biting her lip. 

She felt ashamed by this, and Joan’s heart broke for her. 

“Such a tiny baby should be fed from breast, not a bottle.” The woman continued, shaking her head. 

“What kind of mother are you?" 

That did it for Brianna: tears were streaming down her face before she could stop herself. 

Her worst fear just got said out loud. She didn’t have milk, she couldn’t provide for her baby, she wasn’t a real mother. 

Joan practically growled, her hands balling into fists as she got up in the woman’s face. 

"How dare you talk to her like that? Get the hell away from here, or you’ll regret the day you were born.”

The woman spluttered before scurrying away, and Joan scoffed after her. 

She turned back to Brianna, pulling her into a hug. 

“Don’t listen to her. You’re a fantastic mother.”

Brianna snifled. “But…" 

"No buts. This isn’t your fault.”

“I can’t provide for her…” Brianna cried, and Joan shushed her softly. 

“Kelly is healthy and happy. Look at her. Does she look like a baby who isn’t provided for?" 

Brianna couldn’t help but smile as she looked at their daughter’s rosy cheeks. 

"No.” She admitted, and Joan kissed her cheek. 

“See? That’s what matters. Don’t care about this asshole.”

Brianna would have lied if she said she wasn’t still hurting, and she wasn’t feeling insecure anymore, but Joan was right: Kelly was healthy and happy. 

That’s what matters.


	78. Post-partum Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: post-partum depression

killerqueen-slash asked: With the baby girl at 5 weeks old, Brianna is suffering from Postpartum Depression. She hides it from Joan until one day Joan hears Brianna crying and apologizing to their daughter that she’s a failure of a mom.

She just felt so exhausted all the time, and like she wasn’t supposed to be here, with her baby and her wife. Like she didn’t deserve any of them.

It was awful, that feeling nagging her inside, telling her that she didn’t belong here, that she was a terrible mother and a terrible wife, and she just couldn’t silence it.

Brianna never told Joan what she felt: she didn’t want to stress her out. That would make her feel all the more terrible for upsetting her.

But Joan could see something was off, it was hard not to see how Brianna’s glee from finally having their baby disappeared completely, but she didn’t want to push her.

One day, it all came to a blow.

Joan arrived home to the sound of muffled crying from their baby’s room, and her heart clenched.

“I’m so sorry, little one.” Brianna sobbed, clutching their baby close to her chest.

“You deserve a much better Mum. I know I’m awful.”

“That’s not true.” Joan said softly, making Brianna turn to her, tears glistening in her eyes.

Joan walked over to her, kissing their baby on her forehead before wiping off Brianna’s tears gently.

“Dove, you are a fantastic mother. Please, believe me.”

“I feel so horrible, all the time.” Brianna cried, and Joan wrapped her arm around her, holding her close.

She let Brianna cry into her chest for a while before she softly spoke again:

“I think you should see a doctor about this.”

Brianna protested at first, but Joan eventually managed to convince her to go and see a doctor, for her own and their baby’s sake.

That’s how she was diagnosed with post-partum depression, and the doctor advised her some therapy and a few very light meds.

Joan was very supportive of her all the way, making sure to praise her all the time and telp her that she was a great mother, and eventually, Brianna got better.

They could finally be that happy little family they always wanted to be.


	79. Not Good Enough For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light angst

Anonymous asked: Brianna thinking she's not good enough for Joan takes a bit of a toll on their relationship and leads to some resentment, so they seek couple's therapy. (This might be kinda sad but the whole "I'm not good enough for you" trope is just.. kinda unhealthy?)

Brianna was full of insecurities, Joan knew that from the star. But she hoped that one day, Brianna will see herself the way Joan saw her. 

No such thing had happened. 

If anything, it seemed like no matter what Joan did or said, Brianna kept thinking she wasn’t good enough for her. 

And Joan was patient at first. She kept praising her, telling her that but of course, she’s good enough, of course, she loves her so much. 

But eventually, she got exhausted from it. 

Constantly pumping your partner’s ego tended to take a toll on you eventually; it was emotionally draining, you couldn’t focus on yourself. 

They fought a lot about it. 

Obviously, that just made Brianna ever more insecure, and it made Joan even more pissed off, but they were both reaching their peak there. It wasn’t going to work out like that. 

“I think we need to try therapy.” Joan advised after they cooled off a little following a big fight. Brianna looked up at her like she was crazy. 

“Why?" 

"Because we’re not going to get any better if don’t seek help, Brianna. Look at us. This is not normal. And I love you, and I want things to be better.”

Brianna was hesitant at first - of course she claimed this was all her fault, like she always did- but then she agreed, and so they went. 

The therapeutist advised Brianna should seek out a different kind of therapy on her. The problem she was dealing it needed a different approach. But at the same time, she did give them advise. 

Communication, first and foremost. That was the most important thing. She told them to examine themselves, to try and locate the source for their own insecurities, and work from there. 

It wasn’t very easy. 

Brianna was now thinking she was crazy, and that she fucked up their entire relationship, but she tried. 

And so did Joan. 

Things didn’t magically get better after a few days, but they both worked, hard, and soon, the dark clouds seemed to leave the sky.


	80. Unintentional Declaration of Love

Anonymous asked: Breaky: unintentional declaration of love

The drinks were good, way too good, so Joan was going to blame them for her lose tongue. 

Brianna looked extra cheerful tonight, her frizzy hair illuminated by the lights of the club, and from certain angles, she looked like she had a halo around her head. 

She wasn’t exactly overdressed, in a simple tank top and jeans, but that’s why she was so attractive: so simple, sp natural, so Brianna. 

“You’re staring.” Brianna chuckled as she stirred her drink. 

Joan finally snapped out of her drinks and gave her a little smile. 

“I was just thinking about how good these drinks are.”

“God, they are.” Brianna agreed, licking some salt off her fingers, and okay, that certainly wasn’t helping with Joan’s staring. 

“I love tequila so much.”

Joan chuckled, taking a sip of her own drink. She had lost count of how many did they down, but she guessed the number was pretty high. 

“It’s so good, yeah.”

She was drunk, she was aware of that: her head was light and dizzy, her eyes unfocused, and her tongue was set wild and loose before she could catch herself. 

“You know, this is great. I love tequila, I love you, I love this place and the music they are playing.”

She wasn’t supposed to say the ‘i love you’ part. She didn’t mean to, and yet, her mushy, alcohol-fueled brain spat it all out. But right in that moment, she didn’t even notice. 

Brianna did, though. 

“You…you love me?” Brianna asked, eyes wide. Joan blushed. God, she wanted the floor to open and swallow her. 

“I… Well…" 

She nearly choked as Brianna covered her hand with hers, giving her a soft, shy smile. 

"Because I do too.”

Joan’s eyes nearly fell out of her head. Brianna’s smile was honest, and her hand was warm and grounding. 

She was leaning in before she could change her mind, and the next minute they were kissing, lips tasting of the drinks that made Joan stupid.


	81. Show Me The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: Maybe Brianna is the school slut and Joan is a grade younger than her , who’s only slept around with guys, and she wants to be w girls so Brianna teaches her the ropes of girl x girl

Joan had been always curious as to what it could be like to be with another girl. 

She had been with guys, but never girls, and her curiosity only grew when she met Brianna. 

Brianna was a truly confusing creature; she seemed like a shy nerd, but she had quite the reputation of bedding half the female population of the school. 

Joan cornered her one day in the cafeteria, her curiosity getting the better of her. Walking up to someone and ask them to have sex with them was probably a stupid and creepy move, but Joan could act surprisingly rash. 

Brianna looked up from her salad and give her a soft smile that immediately faltered as Joan spoke to her:

“What does it feel like?”

“What does what feel like?” Brianna asked, confused. 

“Being with another girl.” Joan explained, blushing a little. Brianna hummed, a hint of a smirk appearing on her lips. 

“Why? You wanna try it?" 

Joan nodded, fidgeting with a piece of her hair. She expected Brianna to tell her to fuck off, but the older girl just kept smirking. 

"Okay, then. Come over tomorrow night.”

She scribbled her address onto a napking and gave it Joan, who was gaping like a fish. 

*

Kissing Brianna was almost the same as kissing a guy, except she smelled different, and her lips were just a tad bit softer. Joan loved it. 

Taking off Brianna’s clothes were very different: she just couldn’t unclasp Brianna’s bra, no matter how hard she tried, so Brianna laughed and did it for her instead. 

Having sex with Brianna was very very different. It was more like how it felt when she was touching herself. 

Brianna kept talking to her throughout, explaining everything, and to be honest, it didn’t seem very difficult. Joan really enjoyed it. 

She had some trouble around with topping, but again, Brianna helped her with that too. 

“Just do what I did to you.” she explained, and Joan, ever the eager student, followed. 

So Joan could cross this off her list. 

Her only problem now was the fact that she didn’t only want to sleep with Brianna: she wanted to hold her hands, go on dates with her… 

But she could deal with that later. 

Right now, she should just be proud she learned how to eat pussy.


	82. Show Me The Way Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: porn

Anonymous asked:vBrianna to Joan “The only way you’re gonna learn is if you see it” then she sets up a porn like set up so she can properly teach Joan Girlx Girl

“What are we doing?” Joan asked, confused as Brianna slid off her lap and reached for her laptop, searching for something furiously. 

“We’re watching porn.” Brianna replied simply, making Joan splutter. 

“What!?”

Brianna gave her a pointed look over her shoulder. 

“Don’t tell me you have never watched porn before.”

“Of course I did!” Joan replied, going a little red in the face. 

Brianna gave her a small wink before she found the page she was looking for, starting the video. 

Joan blushed as the two naked girls appeared on the screen, moaning obscenely into each other’s mouths. 

“The only way you’re gonna learn, is if you see it.” Brianna purred into her hears, her hot breath tickling Joan’s neck. 

Joan swallowed thickly, trying not turn into a puddle as Brianna kept nuzzling her neck, while the two girls started fingering each other on the screen. 

“See?” Brianna purred, grinding her hips down against Joan’s. 

“They both love it so much. I knew you would love it too.”

Joan was quite sure of that: the girls were either very good actors or they truly had sex for real, because they had the hottest expressions as they fucked each other, panting and moaning. 

Suddenly, Joan wasn’t watching a buxom redhead and a petite blonde anymore: she was watching herself and Brianna, getting each other off. 

She wasn’t even aware she was squirming until Brianna chuckled lowly into her ear, teeth grazing her neck ever so slightly. 

“You like it?" 

Joan nodded, breathlessly, torn between wanting to keep watching and wanting to fuck Brianna right now.


	83. Serenading

Anonymous asked: Brianna serenading Joan while sitting under the stars and drinking cheap wine

Joan leaned back on her elbows on the thick blanket they laid out on the grass, letting the cool evening breeze wash over her.

It was beautiful late spring night, still warm but with a cool edge to it, and Joan sighed happily.

They were both a little tipsy from the awful wine, their cheeks pink, giggling like two teenagers that just sneaked out past curfew.

“Do you want me to play for you?” Brianna asked softly, tucking a piece of hair behind Joan’s ear.

Her hand was already resting on the neck of acoustic guitar, and Joan couldn’t say no even if she wanted to.

“Serenading? You’re such a sap.” Joan teased, and Brianna blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

“Would ‘Love of My Life’ be too much?”

Joan shook her head, caressing the back of Brianna’s hand lovingly.

“No, no. I’d love to hear it.”

Brianna nodded, placing the guitar over her lap. She started strumming away, and Joan let her eyes slip closed in bliss.

Brianna had such a warm voice: Joan always compared it to a gentle hug that enveloped her completely and kept her safe.

She listened, still with her eyes closed as Brianna sang, her voice ringing rich and soft in the starry night.

Joan cracked an eye open and saw that Brianna was looking at her, smiling, and she blushed, snuggling closer to her girlfriend.

“Did you like it?” Brianna asked when she was finished, almost shyly, and Joan nodded, pulling her close.

“I loved it.”

She pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss, getting lost in the feeling of how much she loved Brianna.


	84. You Are The Prettiest Girl I Have Ever Laid My Eyes On

Anonymous asked: Breaky with “you are the prettiest girl I have ever laid my eyes on”

“You’re the prettiest girl I have ever laid my eyes on.”

Joan blushed, pushing Brianna’s head away from her neck.

“Stop it. You’re acting like this is the first time you see me.”

“Sometimes it feels like it.” Brianna said softly, leaning back to take a good look at Joan.

“I’m always amazed at how gorgeous you are.”

Joan rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help a fond little smile. How could she, when her lover was saying things like that, and looking at her like she was a precious gemstone!?

“I can tell you don’t believe me.” Brianna said, leaning down to plant a kiss over the column of Joan’s throat.

“But you are. So beautiful, and I’m so lucky.”

She nuzzled Joan’s cheek before pressing a kiss there too.

“I swear you make me fall in love with you deeper each day.”

This was entirely too cheesy and sappy, and yet, Joan still found herself blushing like a schoolgirl.

She closed her eyes in bliss and sighed happily as Brianna continued peppering kisses all over her cheeks and neck, even the tip of her nose, showering her in undivided affection.

And seriously…

How could someone not feel like the prettiest girl in the world when they were being treated like that!?


	85. Pick Me. Choose Me. Love Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light angst

Anonymous asked: Ah, ummmmmm... Okey Breaky "Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me". I don't know about details. Just some angsty Breaky please.

Joan looked uncharacteristically small, knees drawn up to her chest, head ducked down. Brianna almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

“I don’t understand the problem.” Brianna scoffed, and she was aware her voice was a little too harsh, but she was exhausted.

Joan sighed deeply, fiddling with a loose thread of her sweater.

“It’s just… It’s complicated.”

Brianna snorted bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest.

She wasn’t surprised, only disappointed.

“It always is, isn’t it?”

“What do you want me to do?” Joan snapped, her eyes suddenly turning dark.

“It’s very simple, Joan. Pick me. Choose me. Love me.”

Joan sighed again, biting her lip.

“I wish it was this simple.”

Brianna shook her head. She didn’t remember the last time she smoked, but she desperately needed a cigarette now.

She turned around, leaving the room. She heard Joan call her name, but she didn’t feel like anymore.

She was too exhausted for it now.


	86. Pick Me. Choose Me. Love Me. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light angst

Anonymous asked: Heyyyy girl! Can we have part 2 of Breaky angst? with a lot crying? But in the end, they will have their happily ever after.

The bed never felt colder and emptier than now, it nearly chilled Brianna down to the bone. 

She haven’t slept a minute all night. How could she? Their conversation didn’t go well at all, and now Joan left her. She was alone. 

Brianna just wished they could actually had a normal talk instead of sobbing and screaming at each other. 

But it just wasn’t working anymore. Joan couldn’t make up her mind at all, and it left Brianna hurt and confused. And when Brianna was hurt and confused, she hurt back. 

Fresh wave of tears streamed down her face and she buried her face in her pillow, openly sobbing. This was a nightmare, and she desperately wanted to wake up, but she couldn’t. 

*

Joan didn’t sleep at all either. 

Her Mum tried to ask her what happened, but Joan just broke down sobbing in her arms like a little child that fell off their bike. 

And she was sobbing now; she wanted her girlfriend, wanted her in her arms, but she fucked up. Maybe for good. 

Maybe not. Maybe she could still fix it. 

She sat up and wiped her eyes, a new wave of determination hitting her. She could do this. She’s gonna actually talk to Brianna, and make it up to her. 

*

She wasn’t determined at all when Brianna opened the door for her, but started crying again, all but flying into Brianna’s arms. 

“I love you.” Joan cried, clutching at Brianna’s shirt. 

“I pick you, I choose you, I love you.”

Brianna snifled, hiding hed face in Joan’s hair. 

“Do you seriously mean it now? I cannot handle another heartbreak…" 

"No, I’m serious.” Joan promised, wiping Brianna’s tears. 

“I love you, and I wanna be with you, only you.”

Brianna let out a shaky breath but she nodded, and Joan pressed their lips together. Tears were still streaming down their faces and it made the experience a little awkward, but it was worth it. 

Both of them made a mental note to do much better in the future.


	87. Tray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Brianna busying having a snack, while in her and Joan’s bed, till she feels a nudging. Looking down at her 18-weeks-pregnancy belly, she gives a smile and puts the plate on her belly, patting her stomach gently. She waits until the plate moves with the baby’s nudging causing Joan to laugh.

One of the best things about pregnancy was that now Brianna could use her bump as a tray.

She made good use of that discovery nowadays, much to Joan’s - and her own - amusement.

She was having a sandwich in her bed now too while Joan was reading next to her.

She stroked a hand over her bump lovingly, giving Joan a smile who looked up from her book and returned. They were always smiling in that damn household ever since Brianna concieved.

Brianna decided to use her personal tray again, placing her plate on her belly gingerly.

That was when she felt a tiny nudge.

But she didn’t just feel it, she could see it as the plate moved on her belly.

Joan looked up from her book again, laughing in disbelief as she watched her belly move.

“That’s ridiculous.” Brianna giggled, gently patting her belly.

This just made the baby get more excited and they kicked again, nearly knocking the plate off her belly.

“No, that’s cute.” Joan laughed, reaching over to place a hand on Brianna’s bump beside the tray.

The baby kicked again, feeling their other mother’s hand, and now the plate really fell off.

This set both of them laughing, tears spilling out with the force of it.

So, Brianna made a mental note to only use her belly as a tray when their baby felt like it.


	88. Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: I think no body asked about it but Breaky slow vanilla sex with a lot shy Joan

Joan sighed softly as Brianna kissed all over her chest, gently flicking her nipples with her tongue.

She rolled her hips down against the two fingers Brianna had inside her, letting out a soft whimper as they stretched her out, and she immediately clasped a hand over her mouth.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Brianna said gently, pulling her hand away, kissing her knuckles.

“You don’t have to hold back.”

Joan smiled shyly, shifting her gaze to the side. Brianna gently tilted her chin to press their lips together.

Joan practically melted into the kiss, bringing up a careful hand to touch Brianna’s shoulder gingerly.

Brianna took her hand and laced their fingers together, nuzzling Joan’s cheeks.

Joan let out a soft gasp as Brianna’s fingers brushed against her G-spot, her body trembling with it.

She felt her cheeks heat as Brianna watched her intently, giving her a smile.

“You’re beautiful.”

Joan blushed deeper, biting her lip. “So are you.”

Brianna kissed her again gently, slowly pumping Joan with her fingers until Joan was arching into her touch, letting the quietest little moans.

Joan’s orgasm was gentle, with shuddering gasps and pink cheeks, and Brianna peppered kisses all over her cheeks, encouraging her through it.

“Was that good?” Brianna asked, and Joan giggled softly, pulling her down into another kiss as an answer.


	89. A Scarf To Hide The Marks

Anonymous asked: Do you remember one time Brian played scarf? Joan likes to give bunch of hickeys to Bri and she had to play with scarf.

Honestly, the number of marks Joan left on Brianna’s neck - and well, on other parts of her body- was just plain ridiculous.

Sure, Brianna liked the feeling of her teeth sinking into her neck, liked Joan’s hot breath tickling her sensitive skin, she liked the possessive way Joan sucked on her neck…

But she sure as hell didn’t like it come next day.

And they had a freaking concert tonight!

“I hate you.” Brianna stated as she watched herself in the mirror, tracing the dark purple marks on her neck.

Joan had the nerve to laugh, watching amusedly as Brianna tried coating the hickies with foundation, to no avail.

“Oops.” Joan chuckled, and Brianna growled, giving her the middle finger.

“What am I supposed to do now? I can’t go on stage like that!”

Joan just continued laughing at her misery, but at least she kissed her cheek as an apology.

Brianna’s eyes shifted to a thick white scarf lying on the bed. That is gonna look extremely weird on stage, but she didn’t have any other option…

*

Freddie and Regina asked her if she was sick, of course, and Brianna hastily nodded, trying not to look at Joan because she knew the bastard was grinning.

Brianna even had to explain to the audience that she was having a sore throat, because everyone eyed her curiously.

The scarf definitely looked out of place and it was extremely hot underneath it, and Brianna cursed the day she let Joan bite her neck.

Speaking of Joan, she was grinning through the whole concert, occasionally sending her dark looks and smirks, clearly enjoying Brianna’s misery.

That damn, bitey bastard.


	90. Getting Walked In On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: what if you wrote,, brianna and joan getting it on in an empty studio and miami or foster or someone walks in on them? i’m big horny for getting walked in on 🥵

It was definitely a risky move- but how can you tell yourself to stop when you’re stupid and horny?

Having sex in the studio wasn’t even the plan. Brianna and Joan only went in to practice a part of their new song.

But soon enough, their practice turned into kissing, which turned into a heavy make out session, which turned into sex.

Brianna sat Joan up on one of the amplifiers before sinking down to her knees before her, eagerly dragging down her pants.

The thought that they might get caught crossed their minds for a second, but it didn’t last long.

Joan certainly had no more qualms as Brianna eagerly licked into her, pushing her tongue inside the awaiting wetness.

She grabbed onto Brianna’s curls and pulled on them slightly, making her moan into her, her fingers digging into Joan’s thighs.

Joan tossed her head back, moaning unabashedly as she gently rocked her hips forward, rolling them against Brianna’s mouth.

Brianna was fucking her with her tongue faster now, the wet sounds filling the empty studio around them.

Just when Brianna slipped a finger beside her tongue and did that fantastic twist that always had Joan’s eyes roll back in her head, they heard footsteps.

Brianna jumped away like she was burned, but it was too late: Miami was standing there, frowning down at them.

Joan was about to explain, but Miami held up a hand.

“I don’t wanna hear it. This is disgusting.”

With that, he turned around and left them behind as quickly as he came.

The two women stared after him for a while before Brianna grabbed Joan again and pulled her into a kiss, giving her a taste of herself.

“So, we don’t care about what Miami says, I assume?” Joan laughed, moaning when Brianna knelt before her again.

“Not at all.”

With that, Brianna went back to pleasuring her lover without a care in the world.


	91. Wedding Night Chill

twilightsforthegays asked: On brianna and deaky's wedding night they're so exhausted so instead of having wild sex like they planned they snuggle up with some wine and watch a movie but they wouldn't have it any other way :)

They were supposed to be fucking each other’s brains out right now - it was their wedding night, after all.

And it’s not like they didn’t want to, of course. Sex was never that much of an issue for them, and they couldn’t wait to try married sex.

But they were just so bloody exhausted, it was unreal.

All the stress of the wedding planning, and the wedding itself finally got to them, and they all but collapsed on the couch with a groan.

“I have a feeling we won’t have sex tonight.” Joan chuckled, kissing Brianna’s cheek.

Her fresh wife gave a little yawn in response, making Joan laugh.

She retrieved a bottle of red wine from the fridge and two glasses, walking back to her half dozing wife.

“How about we pop in a movie?” Joan offered, and Brianna nodded with a tired smile.

“Sounds great to me.”

Joan sat next to her on the couch and wrapped her arms around her, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

They watched an overly cheesy rom-com: amdittedly, they couldn’t concentrate on anything heavier.

They were both happy and sated as they sipped on the wine, quietly talking when the movie was practically boring, then laughing at the awful jokes.

So, the didn’t end up having sex, at all.

They ended up getting drowsy on good wine, had a fantastic cuddle and even a good laugh, and then dozed off right on the couch, in each other’s arms.

And it was absolutely perfect.


	92. Giving In To Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Young and Innocent Joan finally giving into succubus!Brianna after some persuation, who has been seducing her and teasing her to sleep with her. So Joan decides to have sex for the very first time with the older woman

Brianna smirked as the younger girl blinked up at her innocently, biting her lip.

“What changed your mind, Sugar?” Brianna asked, bringing up a hand to caress the girl’s flushed cheeks.

“I was curious.” Joan admitted, looking up from under her lashes coyly.

Brianna hummed, her eyes turning dark. She used her strength to grab Joan and flung her down on the bed, making her gasp.

“You made the right choice.” Brianna purred, kissing down her neck.

Joan gasped as the succubus’ warm lips traveled over her sensitive skin, sucking possessive marks into it.

She blushed heavily as Brianna rucked up her dress, nosing along her thighs.

“It’s good to give yourself over to temptation.” Brianna mused, nipping at the inside of her thighs.

“Makes you feel free.”

She eased down Joan’s panties, burying her face between her legs and licking inside her, spreading her with her tongue.

Joan whimpered at the sensation, her body trembling as Brianna licked across her entrance, teasing it.

“You taste marvellous, Sugar.” Brianna purred, pushing her tongue inside.

Joan gasped as Brianna started fucking her with her tongue, her body growing flushed from the pleasure.

Brianna moved up to suck on her clit, causing the human to cry out, desperately tugging on her hair and her horns, so aroused she didn’t know what to do with herself.

Brianna just grinned, lapping up Joan’s wetness with a satisfied purr.

Humans were so weak and easy, it never failed to amuse Brianna.


	93. Giving In To Temptation Part 2

Anonymous asked: Can we get a little blurb about the moment that succubus Brianna falls in love with Joan

Joan looked so peaceful and beautiful, her cheeks pink from sleep and her lips parted, letting out little puffs of air in her sleep.

Maybe Brianna’s mistake was to turn back from the window and take one last look at her.

Because her heart fluttered and filled with warmth, and suddenly she didn’t feel like leaving.

She flew back, brushing Joan’s hair out of her face.

The human gave a soft noise, stirring in her sleep but she didn’t wake up, and Brianna sighed deeply.

She had no idea what was up with her, but she just didn’t want to leave this girl behind. She grew strangely attached to her.

She leaned down to kiss her cheek, and Joan smiled in her sleep.

Fuck. This was bad. She shouldn’t be kissing her and sticking around. Joan was just a source of sexual energy, nothing more.

And she was also kind, and beautiful, and made Brianna’s protective instincst wake up.

Brianna sighed, straightening back up.

She really messed up with this one- but she wasn’t in love, was she?

Fuck.

She was.


	94. Giving In To Temptation Part 3

Anonymous asked: Joan trying inniciate sexy times first with her succubus lover and Brianna's amused at how awkward Joan is trying to be sexy. Finally, she takes matters in her own hands (literally)

Brianna raised a confused eyebrow as Joan nuzzled her neck, nearly tripping over as she kept slithering against her side.

“Uhm… Can I help you?” Brianna chuckled, and Joan gave a very weird, artificial sounding little moan.

“Come to bed.” Joan demanded, though her cheeks were way too red, and her eyes were way too shy for her to order anyone around like that.

Brianna had to bite back a laugh as Joan suddenly grabbed her ass without any build-up, turning lobster red in the process.

“I wanna…” Joan swallowed, shrinking a little.

“I wanna… Ehm, fuck you.” She squeezed out, now going and grabbing Brianna’s tits out of nowhere, and Brianna snorted softly.

Her innocent girlfriend was clearly trying to be sexy, but it wasn’t working out too well, if Brianna wanted to be honest.

“You do?” Brianna teased, and Joan swallowed audibly.

“Yes!” She blurted out, stumbling back and pushing her butt against Brianna’s crotch in a weird attempt to grind on her.

Joan looked up at her, biting her lip. “Please?”

Brianna chuckled, and she grabbed her girlfriend, pushing her down on the bed and straddling her.

“Let me handle these kind of things, okay?” Brianna advised, and Joan nodded, letting Brianna take control of the awkward situation.


	95. Bridal Style

Anonymous asked: Joan having to carry Brianna around Bridal style after Brianna sprains her ankle

Brianna squeaked as Joan wrapped an arm around her waist, and slipping the other under her legs, just below her knees.

“Joan, I’m only going to the bathroom.” Brianna stuttered, blushing.

“I can take a few steps on my own…”

Joan shook her head with a determined expression on hee face.

“I don’t think so, Miss.” Joan said in a posh tone.

“You are injured. Let me take care of you.”

Brianna was about to protest again, but Joan easily scooped her up in her arms, making Brianna blush.

The fact that her girlfriend was so strong never failed to amuse her to no end, and it was even more evident now, as she insisted on carrying Brianna around all the time.

“Shall we go?” Joan asked, and Brianna nodded, hiding her face in Joan’s neck.

Joan carried her to the bathroom with no difficulty, pushing the door open with her knee.

She sat Brianna down on the toilet then trodded away to give her some privacy. “Call me when you’re done.”

Brianna did, albeit a little shyly, and Joan was there in a heartbeat, scooping her up again and cheerfully carrying her back into the bedroom.

To be honest, maybe this whole injury wasn’t so bad, considering now Brianna had an excuse to be carried around all the time.


	96. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: self-harm

Anonymous asked: Joan noticing faint scars, old and new on brianna's body.

Joan wasn’t blind, nor stupid. She could damn well see them, and she knew exactly what they were.

She was more worried about the new scars, because that meant that Brianna was still doing it, and the thought made her heart ache.

“I just want to know why.” Joan said, tracing an older one slowly.

“How can I help?”

Brianna sighed, closing her eyes. She wished she knew too.

“I don’t know.” She admitted, and Joan sighed, rolling onto her side to face her.

“I want to help somehow.” Joan said, her chest tightening painfully.

“Let me help.”

Brianna blinked back her tears with a shuddering breath, shaking her head.

“I wish I could stop, Joan.” She whispered brokenly.

“But then things start to hurt again, and I just… Have to.”

Joan sighed, looking over the criss cross lines all over Brianna’s arms and legs. She couldn’t bear the idea that her girlfriend was hurting herself.

“Maybe we should find someone else that could help.” Joan advised, kissing Brianna’s wrist where the most scars ran.

“Someone who knows what to do.”

Brianna nodded, biting her lip. It was the right thing to do, she knew that too.

So, they sought out a therapist who did everything he could to help Brianna, from letting her cry on his shoulder during sessions to prescribing her medication.

The urge to hurt herself came back a lot during healing, but Joan always made sure Brianna had something to occupy herself with, as well as gently held her back if needed.

And the healing process was long, and hard, but Brianna was strong, and Joan was helpful, and eventually, all the scars faded away.


	97. Expressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, collars

Anonymous asked: dom!Joan loving the faces sub!Brianna makes during sex

Joan yanked on Brianna’s collar, making her gasp and her eyes slipping close in bliss.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Joan moaned, pumping her fingers in and out Brianna slowly.

She watched as Brianna’s face crumpled up in pleasure as she hit her G-spot, and she felt wet heat pool between her own legs.

“You make the hottest fucking expressions.” Joan drawled.

As if to prove her point, Brianna’s eyebrows knitted together, and she bit down on her lip as she bucked her hips against Joan’s hand.

“Yeah, like that.” Joan breathed, picking up her pace inside her sub.

“So beautiful.”

She fucked into Brianna harder, coaxing her into new facial expressions that made Joan’s body nearly tremble with want.

Brianna’s lips fell open on a perfect little ‘o’ as Joan started directly fucking into her sweet spot, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Joan kept watching Brianna’s flushed face intently, taking in any every little crease as her girlfriend was nearing her orgasm.

Brianna finally came, her lips falling open and her eyes squeezed shut, and it was such a sexy sight, Joan nearly came herself too.

She watched the blissed, fucked out expression on Brianna’s face afterwards, and she thought about how damn lucky she was with this perfect sub.


	98. Of Course I Care About You

Anonymous asked: i miss your breaky post🥺 what about breaky with the prompt “of course i care about you” maybe during the hot space era and back chat

Brianna was angry- no, she was fuming, and right now, Joan didn’t blame her.

She wrote Back Chat on a whim, wanting to get back at her girlfriend for - let’s be real- being a pain in the ass during the making of the album.

But she had to admit, that song was a low blow.

“I’m sorry.” Joan said, and Brianna huffed, avoiding her eyes.

“I’m tired of fighting all the time.” Brianna sighed, ducking her head.

“Everything is so shitty.”

“I know.” Joan said softly, taking Brianna’s hands into hers, breathing a sigh of relief when she didn’t pull away.

“And you don’t even care about me.” Brianna said bitterly, making Joan’s heart clench.

“Of course I care about you.” Joan said, kissing Brianna’s knuckles.

“Dove, I love you so much.”

“Then why did you write that song?” Brianna asked quietly, and Joan sighed, giving her an apologetic smile.

“It was an asshole move. I really am sorry, love.”

Brianna sighed, pressing their foreheads together.

“Can we stop fighting?” she asked softly, and Joan nodded, cupping her cheeks.

“Yes. Please.”

They kissed, and for the first time in a long time, things didn’t feel so shitty anymore.

“I love you.” Joan said again, and her heart fluttered when she saw that Brianna smiled too.

“I love you too.”


	99. Punishment On Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, punishment, spanking

Anonymous asked: Breaky making a sex tape where dom!joan punish brianna

“Now we can look at this moment forever.”

Brianna could only moan in response as the next strike came, right across the back of her thighs.

“I bet you want to watch yourself.” Joan continued, nipping at Brianna’s earlobe with her teeth.

“Don’t you?”

She spanked Brianna again, making her buck her hips against the bed with a deep moan.

“I’ll take it as a yes.” Joan smirked.

She looked towards the blinking light over the camera, grinning at the the thought that they can store this glorious moment forever.

She spanked Brianna on both asscheeks, making her let out a cry and hump the bed, seeking friction for her swollen clit.

“You’re gonna come from being punished?” Joan chuckled, squeezing Brianna’s reddened ass possessively.

“You’re gonna show the camera what a glutton for punishment you are.”

Brianna sobbed, clutching onto the bedsheets as Joan spanked her again, making her hips buck forward on their own accord.

This is definitely going to be their favorite “movie” from now on…


	100. Safeword, Anytime

Anonymous asked: I don’t know if you already write it but Breaky with Brianna using her safeword during a punishment

It wasn’t even that it hurt - well, it did hurt, paddling was supposed to- but it wasn’t too bad.

It wasn’t even the fact that it was punishment, because Brianna usually enjoyed that.

And it wasn’t even Joan’s dirty talk.

She just… Kind of lost interest. She wasn’t feeling like continuing.

“Butter.” Brianna sighed, turning red to the tips of her ears.

God, she must be a really bad sub, using her safeword for no reason… Joan must be so angry now…

“Okay.” Joan said softly, putting the paddle to the side and gathering Brianna up in her arms.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Brianna admitted, biting her lip. She really wanted to make up some lie, but she knew she could never fool Joan.

“I wasn’t in the mood anymore…” Brianna whispered, squeezing her eyes shut to not see Joan’s reaction.

But Joan just kissed her cheek gently, pulling her closer against her chest.

“It’s okay.” she said softly. “You are allowed to safeword, you know that.”

“But it was my punishment,” Brianna protested, “I should have just taken it…”

“No.” Joan cut her off gently.

“You are allowed to use it whenever you want. And if you’re not in the mood anymore, then that’s fine too.”

She tilted Brianna’s face and kissed her sweetly, making her relax into her arms.

Brianna was seriously so lucky with her dom- she couldn’t be grateful enough that she took this so well.


	101. Short Skirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: Brianna wearing a short skirt during a gig and her girlfriend staring at her and trying very hard not to fuck her right there right now

Joan nearly passed out when Brianna pranced out on stage wearing the tiniest skirt she has ever seen.

She was used to seeing Freddie or Regina in revealing outfits, but her own girlfriend usually preferred either pants or maxiskirts, nothing like the flimsy garment she was wearing right now.

Brianna seemed to notice her reaction, because she smirked, gently patting her on the back.

“I’m glad you like it.” Brianna said simply before leaving the gaping Joan behind to get up on the stage.

The little shit.

Joan was usually hyperfocused, but right now, she was having trouble concentrating on anything but the way the short skirt put Brianna’s endless legs on display.

She usually preferred hopping in one place, but now she has found herself by Brianna’s side quite a lot, unable to take her eyes off the skirt.

And Brianna just grinned all the way, even going as far as swaying her hips a little bit, and Joan growled, nearly snapping a string on her bass.

Once the concert was over, she grabbed Brianna and dragged her into their dressing room, pushing her up against the wall.

“I hate you.” Joan growled, kissing all over Brianna’s neck.

“I don’t think you do.” Brianna teased, but it ended up in a gasp as Joan’s hand disappeared under her skirt.


	102. Giving In To Temptation Part 4

Anonymous asked: Innocent!Joan, completely exhausted after having rough sex with incubus!Brianna more than once, she gets up to the bathroom because she knows that there would be some wounds her lover gave her in the moment of passion. Brianna stops her and murmurs her to come back to bed and Joan is alarmed because "Is she not satisfied yet?!" but Brianna just hugs her from behind and starts to kiss delicately all the scratches and bruises on her back. Joan's taken back.

Joan let out a soft whine as she dragged herself up in a half-sitting position. Her body was aching all over, and she could barely move.

Her back felt like it was on fire, and she was about one-hundred percent sure it was all scratched up again.

She lowered her feet on the floor, heaving herself onto her feet with great difficulty. Rough sex was great, but she always felt like she was run over by a truck afterwards.

Brianna suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, and Joan let out a groan.

She knew that succubuses could go much longer than human, but this was all too much, and she seriously needed to rest.

Joan sighed as Brianna laid her down on her belly, closing her eyes. So, one more round, then.

Her eyes snapped open as a pair of warm lips started trailing over her back, breathing little kisses over every single red line and bruise.

“I’m sorry.” Brianna said softly, kissing a particularly dark mark over her hip.

“I’m gonna make them better.”

Joan’s heart melted. This creature was incredible: she was a wild animal in bed, and then she would pull something like this, showering her in love and affection.

Joan all but purred as Brianna kept kissing all over her neck, soothing her aches with her loving care.


	103. Short Skirt Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: can we get a part 2 of Brianna wearing the short skirt please?

Brianna tossed her head back against the door and let out a deep moan as Joan’s fingers slipped inside her.

“You have no idea,” Joan growled, sucking a mark into Brianna’s neck,

“what you do to me in that skirt.”

Brianna let out a raspy laugh, spreading her legs wider for her girlfriend. Joan started fucking into her hard and fast, humping Brianna’s legs all the while.

“You pranced out in this short thing…” Joan groaned, twisting her wrist and making Brianna cry out.

“I could barely contain myself. You are so damn sexy.”

She continued trailing kisses all over Brianna’s neck and cheeks, her fingers pumping in and out of her relentlessly.

“Please…” Brianna moaned, grinding her hips against Joan’s hand.

“I’m so close, please…”

Joan growled, moving her fingers even faster. She hooked them until she bumped into Brianna’s G-spot, then she startes fucking into it directly.

Brianna whimpered, clutching onto her shoulders. Her thighs were trembling as she was nearing her orgasm, clenching around Joan’s fingers hungrily.

Joan gave one last harsh thrust, and Brianna came, crying out Joan’s name as she rolled her hips against her hand one last time.

“You should wear this skirt more often.” Joan purred, squeezing Brianna’s butt.

Brianna let out a raspy laugh, slumping against her girlfriend.

“Agreed.”


	104. White Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lingerie

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan walking in on Brianna changing but sees that Brianna is wearing a French Lace Panties.

Joan immediately forgot why she even walked inside Brianna’s dressing room in the first place.

The only thing that occupied her mind was the gorgeous white lace against Brianna’s skin.

She felt like a total creep for staying in the doorway and watching, but she just couldn’t tear her eyes away, couldn’t leave.

The panties were so soft and simple, no flare and complicated patterns or bright colors, but it still took Joan’s breath away.

Brianna was so perfect with her mile-longs legs, the string of the panties hugging her thin hips, her snow-white skin blending together with the lace.

It looked the perfect mixture of innocent and sweet, and seductive and inviting, and Joan blushed as Brianna’s hips swayed lightly as she shimmied into her pants.

Joan mourned the loss of not seeing the underwear again: it was the most gorgeous thing she has ever seen.

Brianna suddenly whipped around, and Joan turned crimson red, ducking her head.

“Sorry, uhm… I just wanted to ask you something, but I forgot.” Joan stammered, and Brianna hummed.

Maybe it was just her imagination, but was that a smirk on Brianna’s lips…?

“No worries.” Brianna replied sweetly, sending Joan a strange look before turning her back on her.

Joan quickly scurried away, her mind full of images of the panties and Brianna’s little smirk.


	105. Dance Lesson

Anonymous asked: Joan teaches Brianna how to dance

Brianna was as uncertain and wobbly on her feet as a baby deer, and Joan couldn’t help but coo.

“I’m not sure if I’d be any good…” Brianna muttered, cheeks red in embarrassment.

Joan tutted, grabbing her hand and placing it back on her shoulder.

“It’s okay, I’ll lead. You just have to follow me.”

Brianna nodded, looking down at their feet intensely. She was as concentrated as when she was doing her PhD, and Joan smiled at her hyperfocused girlfriend fondly.

She took a step back, and Brianna followed clumsily, immediately stepping on Joan’s feet.

“I’m sorry.” Brianna said, blushing deeper, but Joan just laughed.

“Don’t worry about it. Loosen up a little, okay? It’s not a matter of life and death.”

Brianna nodded, giving her a small smile, and Joan swayed them to the side again. This time, Brianna followed more smoothly.

They just circled around the room like that, following a simple, lazy rhythym. Brianna seemed to have relaxed as well as finally getting the hang of it, her moves more fluid now.

Joan playfully twirled her around, and Brianna giggled.

“Am I doing better?” She asked once she was back in Joan’s arms, and she nodded, pressing their foreheads together.

“Much better, Dove.”

Brianna grinned, wrapping her arms around Joan’s neck as they continued swaying slowly.


	106. Back Together

Anonymous asked: Immortal!Joan meeting the reincarnated version of Brianna, Her mortal lover who died because of an accident years ago. (Its your choice if you want Bri to remember her or not ^^)

Joan thought she was dreaming. It couldn’t be possible.

And yet, it was.

It was her lover, her gentle, caring, but fierce and strong lover, Brianna.

Joan’s heart clenched at the memories of losing her: the day she lost her in the accident was the saddest day of her long life.

And then she just kept waiting and hoping that her beautiful Dove would fly back to her one day.

She felt tears stinging her eyes as she stood behind her. She was scared to touch her, in case it was just the figment of her imagination and she would vanish. After all, centuries have passed since then- would she even recognize her? Would she be the same?

“Brianna?” Joan tried, her voice shaking.

Brianna turned around slowly, looking at Joan, utterly confused. Joan’s heart broke right away.

She didn’t remember her. It was her, no doubt, but she had no idea who Joan was.

But then, Brianna’s eyes lit up, and she clasped a hand over her mouth, her eyes becoming teary.

“Joan?” She whispered in disbelief, and Joan let out a relieved sob.

She remembered her. So many years have passed, and she was reborn, and yet, she couldn’t forget her lover.

She pulled Brianna into a kiss, one that was desperate and hungry: it has been so long, and their lips ached for each other.

“I missed you.” Brianna whispered against Joan’s mouth, cupping her cheeks.

“I always knew there was something missing, and… It was you.”

Joan nodded, smiling at her through her tears.

“I’m never letting you go again.” Joan promised, pulling Brianna down into another kiss, unable to get enough of her lover whom she missed so much.


	107. Back Chat Confession

Anonymous asked: Since I’m tired of the hot space drama what about brianna snaps after back chat because she’s in love with joan and during an argument she confess her feelings with happy ending ofc🥺

Joan expected a lot of things to happen today. She expected Brianna to blow up in her face, to tell her that she hates her, that she didn’t want to see Joan ever again.

She surely didn’t expect this to happen, though.

Brianna did blow up, but the result was very different from what Joan imagined it would be.

“You know why it hurts so much? Why I hate it?” Brianna snarled, but it wasn’t just anger in her eyes.

There was something that Joan couldn’t quite place.

“It hurts, because you did it.” Brianna said, letting out a slightly shaky breath.

“I get that tensions were high, and that you were mad at me in a way, but you shouldn’t have done that.”

Joan was about to open her mouth, to apologize, but Brianna continued.

“I can’t believe it, Joan. I always thought that you felt the same way that I did, but maybe I was wrong.”

Joan felt her heart do a strange little movement. There was something in those words, something that woke up inside her, something that she thought she could ignore.

“What…?” Joan croaked, and Brianna gave a bitter chuckle.

“I love you, Joan!” Brianna yelled, tears filling up her eyes. “I’ve been in love with you for so long, and I thought that maybe… But forget it. Clearly, you don’t feel the same way.”

She gave a little sob, and Joan finally snapped out of her stupor, grabbing Brianna and pulling her close until their faces were only inches apart.

“No, Brianna.” Joan said, feeling her cheeks heat.

“I feel the same way. I love you too.”

Brianna stared back at her for a while, and Joan felt horribly embarrassed - maybe she really did ruin everything.

But just as she was about to open her mouth and say something, Brianna grabbed her and pulled her into an almost aggressive kiss, knocking the wind out of Joan.

“You fucking asshole.” Brianna growled against her lips before kissing her again with fervor, her hands tangled in Joan’s hair.

Well, right now, Joan wasn’t arguing with that.

Definitely not when the girl of her dream was kissing her so passionately.


	108. A Different Kind of Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Brianna broke up with her gf/bf so Joan makes her feeling better with some good and hard sex

In a way, getting out of that relationship was actually a relief, considering both of them have been cheating on each other and the whole thing was in pieces anyways, but still.

Brianna’s spirits were a little down afterwards.

Thankfully, her new girlfriend made sure she wouldn’t mope around too much.

Joan gripped onto Brianna’s hips and pulled her back, making her let out a whimper as the dildo slid deeper into her.

“Feeling better?” Joan purred, snapping her hips forward, and Brianna made a high, keening sound in response.

“Let’s not talk now.” Brianna whined, clutching onto the sheets beneath her.

“As you wish.” Joan grinned, digging her fingers into Brianna’s skin deeper.

She started really ramming into her, angling her hips to directly fuck into her G-spot, and Brianna cried out, thrusting her hips back against the strap desperately.

“Harder.” Brianna whined, trembling as the head of the toy brushed against her sweet spot when Joan bottomed out.

Joan obliged, grabbing the back of Brianna’s head and pushing her face into the pillow, draping herself over her back and thrusting as hard as she could.

That was exactly what Brianna needed right now: to get all the doubts and insecurities fucked straight out of her, until she had no coherent thoughts left to dwell on the past.

Joan was fucking into her at a brutal pace now, reaching a hand under Brianna’s body to pinch her nipples harshly.

Brianna threw her head back, thrusting back against Joan to meet her movements, fucking back on the thick dildo until her eyes rolled back in her head.

She came with a sob as Joan grinded the toy into her G-spot harshly, causing her body to shudder and twitch through her orgasm.

Joan pulled out slowly, and Brianna collapsed on the bed, utterly spent and satisfied.


	109. Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex

Anonymous asked: omg the last ask with jimercury and jealous sex it’s sooo hot!! can you do something similar with breaky but this time brianna teases joan flirting with some girl in the club? 💗

Joan growled, feeling the cocktail turn bitter in her mouth as she watched the scene.

Brianna was grinding up on that girl, her eyes fixated on Joan with a teasing smirk.

Joan knew what she was doing, and it was definitely working.

She all but dragged Brianna away from the girl and into the restroom, pushing her into a stall and closing the door on them.

“You little shit, you.” Joan growled. She grabbed Brianna’s hair and pulled her into a bruising kiss, making her pant against her mouth.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Brianna teased, but the wind was promptly knocked out of her as Joan shoved her against the wall, dragging her pants down.

She didn’t waste any time before pushing her fingers inside Brianna, making her let out a whine.

“How dare you.” Joan growled, stretching her out until Brianna was panting like a dog in heat.

“You dance with strangers like a fucking slut?”

Brianna moaned at her words, canting her hips back against Joan’s hand, clawing at the wall.

“You are mine.” Joan drawled, picking up her pace inside Brianna, hitting her G-spot.

“Say it!”

“I’m yours, only yours!” Brianna whined, squeezing around Joan’s fingers hungrily.

Joan sunk her teeth into her neck, fucking into her girlfriends as hard as she could, jabbing into her sweet spot with every thrust.

She pulled on Brianna’s hair with her free hand, and that did it for her: she came with a sob, nearly collapsing as Joan continued fucking into her, squeezing every drop of her orgasm out.

Joan pulled out and quickly turned her around, shoving Brianna down onto her knees before unbuttoning her pants.

“Show me who you belong to.” Joan rasped, and Brianna nodded eagerly, grabbing onto her hips and diving in to prove it to her.

Joan tossed her head back against the wall with a satisfied moan as her girlfriend lapped at her wetness obediently.

At least now she knew who owned her.


	110. First Time Scissoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: scissoring

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan & Brianna scissoring for the first time.

Joan huffed as her legs cramped, and Brianna snickered.

“Maybe this is not the right position.” She stated, trying to scramble out from beneath Joan.

“You don’t say?” Joan chuckled, massaging her legs. This twisted half-side position was definitely not working out.

“Why don’t I lie on top of you?” Brianna tried, gently patting Joan’s thigh.

Joan hummed. Well, it was worth a try.

She lay on her back, spreading her legs and letting Brianna settle between them.

Brianna gave an experimental roll of her hips, and they both gasped at the friction.

“Fuck…” Brianna moaned, moving again to grind their clits together.

“This feels good.”

Joan moaned in response, tossing her head back against the pillow as Brianna thrusted forward again, letting their heated parts slide together.

Joan lifted her own hips, bucking up against her girlfriend, punching a little moan out of Brianna.

Brianna leaned in to kiss her, panting against her lips as they grinded together, creating wonderful friction.

“Don’t stop…” Joan whimpered, thrusting up against Brianna’s clit again.

Brianna nodded, biting her lip as their wet folds touched, filling their bodies with electricity.

Joan came first with a long moan, but Brianna followed not so soon after, pushing their swollen clits together one last time.


	111. The First Word

Anonymous asked: Joan dating Mute!Brianna for years and Brianna is finally brave enough to Get surgery and she finally has the ability to speak and her first words are ''Joan'' and Joan just sobs in happiness.

Joan squeezed Brianna’s hand encouragingly, giving her a small smile.

She knew just how nervous her girlfriend was about this surgery: it meant a lot to her, and then there was the chance of it not working, and Brianna’s world getting crushed again.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Joan said, kissing Brianna’s knuckles gently.

“I will be here when you come out of surgery. I will be the first thing you’ll see.”

Brianna gave her a loopy smile. The sedatives were starting to kick in, but she was alert enough to squeeze Joan’s hand for a last time, and signing a tired “I love you” to her before she was rolled into the surgery room.

*

Brianna wasn’t allowed to test her vocals for a few hours after the surgery, so Joan waited patiently, stroking her hand while Brianna rested.

She really hoped it worked: not for herself, she could speak sign language, but for Brianna.

Joan was aware that Brianna wanted this for so long, and if that failed, she would be terribly disappointed.

She heard a soft croaking sound, and her heart started racing as she realized that Brianna was trying to speak.

Brianna cleared her throat one last time, before looking up at Joan, giving her a tiny smile.

“Joan…” She croaked, and Joan’s eyes filled with happy tears.

She grabbed Brianna’s hand and kissed all over her knuckles, unable to stop grinning.

“It worked, baby.” Joan whispered, feeling her heart swell with happiness and relief.

“It worked.” Brianna repeated quietly, a teardrop making its way down her face as she heard her own voice for the first time.


	112. Dive Into The Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

Anonymous asked: Brianna doesn't want to get into the ocean and hiding her body under a towel since she doesn't wanna show too much skin. but Joan has other plans.

Joan sent her girlfriend a strange look, raking her eyes over her body that was way too hidden under a big towel.

“Are you planning on swimming in that?” Joan asked, flicking the fluffy material, and Brianna blushed with a little scoff.

“I’m not even sure if I’m going to swim.” She admitted, frowning at the waves.

“I think I’m gonna just pass, if you don’t mind.”

Joan hummed, inspecting Brianna’s face intently. She seemed very uncertain about something, biting her lip and averting her eyes.

“What is this all about?” Joan asked softly, and Brianna sighed.

“I just don’t wanna put my body on display like that.”

Joan tutted, wrapping her arms around Brianna’s waist and pulling her close, pressing a kiss onto her cheek.

“But you are beautiful.” Joan said with a smile. “Why would you hide that beautiful body?”

Brianna huffed, turning an even deeper shade of red, and Joan grinned, lightly bopping her on the nose.

“You know what?” She asked, teasingly,

“if you come into the water with me, and take that stupid towel off, I might have a little surprise for you.”

Brianna’s eyes immediately lit up, making Joan chuckle.

“What kind of suprise?” Brianna asked, her eyes turning dark, and Joan tutted.

“You will only find out if you take off the towel.”

Brianna shrugged it off quickly, the uncertainty gone from her eyes to be replaced by genuine interest and lust, and Joan smirked, grabbing her hand to lead her inside the waves.

Having sex inside the ocean was a little bit uncomfortable, but it was definitely worth it, especially because Brianna wasn’t hiding her gorgeous body anymore.


	113. How To Be A Good Girlfriend

Anonymous asked: Joan feels really guilty after accidentally pouring out her anger over the album at Brianna. then Freddie pretty much teaches Joan about ''HOW 2 BE A GOOD GF 101'' (she probably has all this experience from dating Jane)

Brianna raised an eyebrow at the list Joan was holding with a grin, looking quite excited.

“What is that?” Brianna asked, and Joan giggled, holding the paper triumphantly.

“That is, my Dove,” Joan started with the brightest grin Brianna has ever seen in her whole life,

“is a list on how to be a good girlfriend.”

Brianna was pretty sure her facial expression showed just how ridiculous she found the whole concept, because Joan laughed again, a little nervously, sitting down on the couch next to her gingerly.

“I wasn’t a very good one to you, in the past few weeks.” Joan admitted, looking guilty.

“So, I got a little bit of a scolding by a mutual friend, who gave me some advice.”

Joan cleared her throat, skimming through the list. Brianna sat up straighter, her interest peaked.

“The first point, is that I should never take my anger out on you.” Joan said softly. “Because I wasn’t really mad at you, I was mad at the situation.”

She sent Brianna a small smile, and the latter couldn’t help but melt a little.

“Point two, communication. If I’m feeling upset, I should talk to you, instead of boiling silently. It’s not helping any of us.”

Brianna hummed, scooting just a little closer to Joan on the bed, decreasing the distance between figuratively and literally.

“Point three, I shouldn’t be selfish. I need to regard your feelings on the matter, not just mine.”

She turned back to Brianna, reaching for her hand. Her eyes lit up when Brianna didn’t pull away.

“There’s actually 50 points on the list, do you wanna hear them all?”

“Holy shit, no.” Brianna laughed, and Joan grinned, leaning in slowly.

Her eyes were hesitant, waiting for Brianna to bury the hatchet, and she did, pressing their lips together shortly, but sweetly.

“Who gave you this list?” Brianna asked when they pulled away, and Joan chuckled.

“Freddie. She learned some damage control by being with Jane.”

Brianna laughed, taking the list out of Joan’s hand and putting it away so she could lace their fingers together while they kissed again, the tensions of the past few weeks finally draining out.


	114. Sorry About The Peanuts

Anonymous asked: Breaky with the prompt “Babe, I’m sorry.” “Suck my ass.” That’s definitely them and no one can change my mind.

Brianna was still pretty much huffing, arms crossed over her chest, looking like a petulant child rather than an adult woman.

Joan tried to hold back her laughter; she didn’t want to be an even bigger asshole, but Brianna really looked funny when she was sulking.

“Babe, I’m sorry.” Joan cooed, reaching a hand out for Brianna, who swatted at away with a scoff.

“Suck my ass.”

Joan chuckled softly, plopping down next to Brianna, giving her her best puppy eyes.

“Come on, Brianna.” Joan said, leaning closer to her.

“Surely you cannot be so mad over some peanuts…?”

Brianna’s eyes glowed dangerously, and Joan shrunk a little under her gaze.

“Those peanuts were thrown at me, by you, during my favorite solo!” Brianna snapped, nearly snarling.

“I’m never going to forgive you for this!”

Joan hummed, letting Brianna boil in her rage.

Actually, Joan thought the peanuts were pretty funny, but okay, maybe she went a little too far, interrupting her solo like that.

But she knew Brianna would get over it soon, so she didn’t stress over it too much.


	115. Sorry About The Peanuts Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: How about Joan trying to gain Brian's forgiveness through the dirtiest ways? (after the peanut incident) Brianna doesn't wanna forgive her yet but her girlfriend is very persuasive

As huffy as Brianna was, it was a little hard to resist Joan when she was being like this.

Her girlfriend straddled her lap, cupping her cheeks and pressing the sweetest kisses onto her cheeks, and Brianna hated herself for melting.

“What are you doing?” Brianna asked with a frown, and Joan grinned, teasing a finger down Brianna’s neck.

“I’m making it up to you.”

Brianna rolled her eyes, though she blushed all the same when Joan made her way down her body, kissing her wherever she could reach.

She gasped as Joan took a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it with a smirk, pinching the other one playfully.

Joan moved further down, and Brianna trembled in anticipation when Joan playfully nipped at her thighs, so close to where Brianna wanted her the most.

She tossed her head back with a moan when Joan sucked her clit into her mouth, spreading Brianna’s thighs and settling between them comfortably.

Every lick of Joan’s tongue felt like a gentle caress, teasing along her wet folds before dipping inside, thrusting in and out of her gently.

“Fuck…” Brianna groaned, clutching onto Joan’s hair as she rolled her hips against her face.

“I still hate you, you know.”

Joan hummed against her clit, sending vibrations all over her body, and Brianna cried out in pleasure, bucking her hips up.

She bit her lip as Joan pointed her tongue and slipped it inside again, fucking into her faster, very intent on buttering Brianna up.

Her hands sneaked up on Brianna’s body, toying with her nipples, and Brianna whimpered, her back arching off the bed.

“Joan!” She moaned as she came, her hips shuddering as she gushed all over Joan’s lips, her heart racing.

Joan looked up from between her thighs, grinning with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Are you still mad at me?” She teased, and Brianna groaned, pulling her into a bruising kiss to shut her up.


	116. Remember Your Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, spanking, hair-pulling

Anonymous asked: Brianna trying to dominate Joan but the she reminds her where’s her place

It was definitely a cute little attempt, but a failed one.

Joan grinned amusedly when Brianna gave her ass a smack, snarling. She looked like a baby lion trying to roar for the first time.

She turned around, grabbing Brianna and tackling her down on the bed, pinning her wrists above her head.

“That’s not a good girl.” Joan tutted, and Brianna huffed, narrowing her eyes.

“I’m not.” She said, scratching her nails down Joan’s back, admittedly catching her off-guard.

“I’m your Mistress.” Brianna said, and Joan laughed, tightening her grip on Brianna’s wrists.

“No, you’re not. You’re my lovely little girl, who forgot her place today.”

She grabbed Brianna and hoisted her over her lap, giving her ass a sharp spank, making her moan.

“That’s where your place is.” Joan reminded her, giving both her asscheeks a smack, making Brianna whine and buck her hips against her legs.

“You disobedient little twat.” Joan growled, grabbing Brianna’s hair and yanking on it, making her eyes roll back in her head.

“You really didn’t think I’d let you be in charge, did you?”

“No, I sorry, Ma'am.” Brianna breathed, clearly sliding into subspace as she stretched over Joan’s lap, raising her hips for the next hit.

Joan grinned, slapping her ass hard, the sound echoing in the room, and Brianna turned pliant and obedient under her hands, just like she should.


	117. Remember Your Place Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, vaginal fingering, punishment

Anonymous asked: Can you write a part 2 of the last breaky ask? Joan punishes properly Brianna for the thing she did

Brianna felt like her arm was about to fall off, but Joan ignored her miserable whines, clearly enjoying the situation very much.

“Getting tired, are we?” Joan asked with a breathy laugh, spreading her legs further apart.

Brianna only gave another whine in response as her arm cramped up, and Joan gave a mocking tut.

“You have to work really hard to make me forgive you, Dove. Make me cum again, and I’ll let you rest.”

Brianna drew in a sharp breath, hooking her fingers inside Joan and thrusting into her G-spot, making her dom let out a moan.

“Oh, yes.” Joan grinned, rolling her hips against Brianna’s hand.

“Now, that is a good girl.”

Brianna made a happy sound at the praise, moving her hand faster, and Joan swore under her breath, squeezing around her fingers.

“Another thing,” Joan breathed, her hips bucking up when Brianna hit her sweet spot again, “you won’t get to come tonight.”

Brianna let out a pained whine, and Joan cooed, patting her head.

“This is what you get when you forget your place, baby girl. Now, fuck me like you mean it.”

“Yes, Ma'am.” Brianna breathed, picking up her pace, jabbing into Joan’s G-spot as fast as she could.

Joan tossed her head back with a moan, her hips shuddering against Brianna’s hand, chasing the pleasure Brianna wasn’t allowed to get tonight.

She came with a long moan, tightening around Brianna’s fingers like a vice, before slumping back against the pillows with a satisfied sigh.

“Nice.” Joan grinned, and Brianna gave a shy smile in response.

Even if she wasn’t gonna come tonight, at least she made her dom happy- and for Brianna, it was almost a reward.

Except for her cramping arm.


	118. Anniversary Indoors

Anonymous asked: Breaky, Its their anniversary but Brianna is too weak to go outside after her surgery , so Joan makes a special diy dinner-date at the house.

Joan gently pulled Brianna onto her feet, letting her lay her full weight against her; she was still a little weak after her surgery, and Joan wanted to make sure she wasn’t putting too much strain on herself.

“Where are we going?” Brianna asked, and Joan grinned, feeling her chest tingle with excitement.

“We are having a fancy dinner, because it’s our anniversary!” Joan announced with a giddy smile, causing Brianna to blush.

“You know I can’t go outside yet…”

“I know.” Joan said, giving her hand an encouraging little squeeze.

“That is why we’re not going further than our kitchen.”

With that, she led Brianna inside, where the beautifully set table was awaiting them.

Brianna gasped upon seeing the table covered in a silken-style burgundy tablecloth, their finest kitchenware put out and glistening in the light of the candles that adored the whole picture.

“My god, Joan, ” Brianna breathed, “this is beautiful.”

“Wait until you taste what I cooked.” Joan grinned, pulling out a chair and helping Brianna into it.

Brianna couldn’t help but coo at the different kind of vegetarian options: Joan has prepared at least three kinds of meals, really spoiling her.

Joan filled her glass with wine, grinning all the way. She was so happy to see that smile on Brianna’s face: she really deserved this after everything she has went through. And maybe Joan couldn’t take her out to fine-dine just yet, but she could still spoil her as much as she could, in the comfort of their own home.

“Happy Anniversary.” Joan said, kissing Brianna on the cheek.

“Thank you so much, Joan.” Brianna said softly, lifting Joan’s hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles.

“This is the best gift I could have received.”

Joan grinned, getting a spoon and serving them both a generous amount of food, and Brianna watched her with stars in her eyes all the while.

It was really the best way to spend their anniversary, no matter that they couldn’t go outside.


	119. Squirting For The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Your Guaranteed To Blow Your Mind!Verse Brianna squirting for the first time having no idea what's happening? And Joan being smug as fuck hehee

It was legitimately the weirdest thing Brianna has experienced in a while.

They did experiment a lot together with Joan, trying almost everything under the Sun, and so Brianna was convinced nothing could surprise her anymore.

She was wrong.

Her nerve endings were on fire and tingling as Joan fucked into her, hard and fast, her fingers constantly thrusting into her G-spot, a thumb relentlessly circling her clit.

Her body was tight as a bow as it arched off the bed- she did experience pleasure before, but nothing like this: it felt like Joan was teasing her very core, coaxing out sensations that she never thought were there.

Brianna nearly screamed when Joan took a nipple into her mouth, sucking and nibbling on it to add another wave of pleasure to the mix, making her clench around the fingers inside her hungrily.

Joan picked up her pace, and Brianna could barely breath: the pleasure was burning, searing, tingling all over her body, deep in her very core, it was too much, it was too good…

She practically couldn’t even feel her orgasm building up as usual, it seemingly came out of nowhere: the next thing she knew she was coming…

But wait.

What the hell was that?

Brianna turned red in embarrassment as she felt herself gushing over Joan’s hand, but not in a usual way: she was practically shooting her arousal, just coming and coming until she became absolutely exhausted.

Joan grinned proudly, and Brianna turned an even deeper shade of red, shutting her eyes.

“What the hell was that…?” she asked with a whine, and Joan laughed, gently pulling out.

“You just squirted, Dove.” She said, and Brianna gasped.

She didn’t even realize she was able to do that: she didn’t even have that many orgasms with Hal, let alone squirting.

“Wow.” She breathed, and Joan chuckled, pecking her on the lips sweetly.

“Wow, indeed.”


	120. Only Me, And Nobody Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Maybe where Joan and Brianna are at a pub and Joan is letting everybody grind up on her and when they get to the hotel Brianna cant keep her hands to herself. Btw your an awesome writer.

Joan kept her eyes firmly on Brianna, her lips curling into a cheeky smile, and Brianna could barely keep her growls at bay.

Her girlfriend was teasing her perfectly, dancing with everyone but her, grinding on everybody and letting other people grind on her, and Brianna huffed in jealousy.

She watched as Joan teasingly slid her hand down a girl’s arm, and she snarled, feeling hot and molten desire rise up inside her. She couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel…

“Someone’s jealous, huh?” Joan teased once she returned, giving Brianna a smirk.

Brianna didn’t even reply, just grabbed her and dragged her outside, feeling her skin prickling with lust.

Once they were inside their room, Brianna threw Joan down on the bed and all but tore her clothes off, making her let out an excited moan.

“You are such a slut.” Brianna growled, making Joan let out a soft whimper at the name.

Brianna didn’t waste too much time before dragging Joan’s underwear down, cupping her, and Joan moaned, pushing her hips into her hand.

Two, long fingers slipped inside her quickly, and Joan whined at the stretch, biting her lip.

Brianna didn’t go easy on her: she didn’t let her get accustomed to her tempo as she started ramming into her, hard and fast, aiming for Joan’s G-spot directly.

“Fuck…” Joan moaned, clutching at the sheets as she grinded her hips down against Brianna’s hand, squeezing around her fingers.

“I’m so much better than those people at the pub, right?” Brianna snarled, giving a hard thrust that had Joan’s eyes rolling back in her head.

“Yes,” Joan moaned, whimpering at the lpud squelching sound when Brianna started fucking her even faster.

Brianna’s arm was nearly cramping, but she wouldn’t slow down: she was going to show her cheeky girlfriend that she was the only one she needed.

She grabbed onto Joan hip with her other hand and held her down as she pistoned in and out of her, punching little moans and gasps out of Joan.

“Brianna!” Joan screamed as she came, clamping and convulsing around Brianna’s fingers as she pumped her through her orgasm, sinking her teeth into her shoulder.

Brianna couldn’t help but feel smug when she saw the fucked-out expression on Joan’s face, her chest heaving and her skin flushed.

No way she was going to dance with anyone, but Brianna after that.


	121. Coming Out To The Band

Anonymous asked: Can you do one about breaky? Maybe coming out to the band? Btw your the best writers on this app🤠🥳🤗🤗

Joan’s hands were clammy in Brianna’s, and she could feel her heart pounding fast like a hammer.

She glanced up at Brianna, and could tell that she was nervous too, her cheeks a little pale, her lower lip caught between her teeth anxiously.

“So… What did you want to tell us?” Regina asked, pulling them back from their thoughts.

Brianna and Joan shared a look, and Joan felt herself relax a little bit when she saw a hint of a smile on Brianna’s lips.

They have been meaning to tell their band mates for a while now, but the oppurtinity was somehow never right- and then there was the fact thar they were both quite anxious.

But they couldn’t hold it inside anymore: it was time to confess the truth.

“The thing is,” Brianna started, her voice wavering a little,

“that Joan and I… Well, our relationship changed a little bit.”

She gave Joan’s hand an encouraging squeeze, and Joan took a deep breath, feeling more determined.

“We are dating.” Joan blurted out, biting her lip as she waited for their friends’ reactions.

Freddie squealed, practically jumping into her arms and giving her such a tight hug that Joan nearly choked.

Regina grinned widely and pulled Brianna into a hug, gently patting her on the back.

“It was about time.” Regina giggled, and Brianna blushed, smiling.

“Aw, you two are so cute! I’m really happy for you.” Freddie said softly, grinning proudly as her two friends when they exchanged a relieved hug.

“We did it.” Brianna whispered into Joan’s ears, nearly bursting with happiness.

Joan grinned, tightening her arms around Brianna, burying her face in her neck with a happ sigh.

“We did it.”


	122. You're Lucky You're That Pretty

Anonymous asked: Breaky, ''Bri, If you weren't so fucking pretty i would've killed you by now''

It was definitely lucky that Brianna was so cute, because good God, was she getting on Joan’s nerves.

She had been going off about a damn guitar solo again, even though Joan explicitly stated she didn’t want any guitar on her track.

Too bad Brianna May wasn’t the type to back down.

“I just think if we put some more guitar into it, it would be a little wilder.” Brianna suggested, with an almost sweet smile, and Joan growled.

“I don’t want it to be wild.” Joan said with an exasperated sigh.

“That’s the whole point, Brianna.”

“Come on, Joan.” Brianna scoffed, rolling her eyes at her, and Joan had the mental image of strangling her-just a little bit, at least.

“We are in a rock and roll band. Why don’t you try some… Rock and roll?” Brianna pressed, arching an eyebrow in a very challenging way, and Joan drew in a sharp breath.

“Are you implying I’m a pussy?” Joan asked, narrowing her eyes at her, and that bastard had the nerve to fucking giggle.

“Oh, not at all.” Brianna said, and Joan was certain she was teasing her.

“I’m just saying, sometimes you need a little push to get it right.”

Joan shook her head in disbelief, and Brianna just chuckled, looking way too pleased with herself.

“Bri, if you weren’t so fucking pretty, I would’ve killed you by now.” Joan grumbled, and Brianna giggled again, all but blowing her a little kiss.

Maybe one day Joan would be able to put her foot down more and really give her nasty girlfriend a piece of her mind, but right now, she was just too whipped for those hazel eyes.


	123. Enjoying It Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, spanking, dirty talk

Anonymous asked: Dom!Joan teasing Brianna because she has like a spanking kink, everytime joan spank her Brianna is so wet and keeps dripping. Brianna ofc is up for some humiliation

Joan smirked when she saw the wet patch spreading through Brianna’s underwear, and she cupped her through it, making her buck her hips back with a whimper.

“Enjoying it a little too much, huh?” Joan tutted, giving Brianna’s ass another firm spank that made her cry out.

She watched, mesmerized as Brianna kept humping the couch underneath her, her panties getting absolutely soaked.

“You want more?” Joan drawled, slapping Brianna’s ass so hard that even her own hand hurt.

“I could give you more. I could keep slapping your pretty little ass until you cum.”

Brianna gave a moan in response, lifting her hips needily for the next strike that landed on the top of her thigh.

“What a pain-slut.” Joan growled. She grabbed Brianna’s panties and dragged them down, baring her ass.

The next slap was even harsher, landing on bare skin, and Brianna wailed, dripping onto the couch helplessly.

“You’re so fucking wet.” Joan rasped, spreading Brianna’s legs to watch as she gushed.

“You’re ruining my couch, baby girl.”

Brianna could only gave a soft whimper before Joan striked her again, the sound of skin against skin echoing in the room.

Brianna was pretty much losing her mind: she kept grinding and dripping over the couch, head tossed back and the most delicious moans leaving her lips.

Joan slapped her hard on both asscheeks, and Brianna shrieked, squirting all over the furniture to Joan’s biggest amusement.

“You’re a nasty little girl, you know that?” Joan teased, and Brianna moaned in response, trembling when Joan leaned in to clean her off.


	124. Nerves

Anonymous asked: Autistic!Joan is trying to ask Brianna out and starts getting overwhelmed and nervous.

Joan could barely keep her bounces at bay when she spotted Brianna, feeling her chest tingle in excitement.

She has been planning on asking Brianna out for weeks now, but she always chickened out in the end. Now, though, it was really time.

She cleared her throat, making Brianna turn around and flash her a soft smile. God, whaz a pretty smile…

“Yes?” Brianna asked, and Joan swallowed thickly.

Suddenly, all the courage from before dissipated, and all she could feel was genuine worry.

What if Brianna will say no? What if she doesn’t even like Joan all that much? What if she thinks that Joan is weird, what if Joan will do something embarrassing during dinner, and Brianna would laugh, or be mad at her, what if, what if, what if…

She didn’t even realize she was wringing her hands at light speed until Brianna gently covered them with her own, giving her a gentle smile.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me.” She said, and Joan felt her cheeks heat.

She avoided Brianna’s eyes as she took a deep breath, trying not to scream or pass out right there.

“Would you…” Her mouth went dry, and she gave a distressed little sound. Brianna just kept smiling, waiting for her patiently.

“Wanna…go on a date?” Joan blurted out, squeezing her eyes shut so hard it almost hurt.

It seemed like ages have passed when Brianna gently tapped her cheek, like whenever she did when Joan got overwhelmed, making her open her eyes a crack.

“I would happily go on a date with you, Joan.” Brianna said softly, and Joan squealed, bouncing with newfound excitement.

She couldn’t believe this: Brianna was really going on a date with her!

That was definitely the happiest day of her life.


	125. It's Okay Not To Be Okay

Anonymous asked: Breaky, ''Brianna, Can you please, Please. just admit that you aren't okay?, You know its okay to not be okay sometimes right?''

Joan sighed, carding her fingers through Brianna’s hair. It felt awfully greasy and tangled, and it broke Joan’s heart.

She could tell that Brianna wasn’t exactly feeling her best, but she just wouldn’t admit it, no matter how hard Joan kept pressing, and it was getting fustrating, to say the least.

Brianna rolled onto her side, away from Joan, and it felt like daggers where pushed straight into Joan’s heart.

“Brianna, can you just please, please, admit that you aren’t okay? You know it’s okay not to be okay sometimes, right?” She whispered brokenly, trying to hold back her tears.

Brianna turned back, giving her a look that made Joan’s heart clench, and she scoffed softly.

“I’m okay.” She insisted, and Joan shook her head. She couldn’t let this keep happening.

“No, you’re not.” Joan said, a little firmer this time.

“Brianna, stop this, okay? You need help. Please.”

Brianna was silent for while, then she started weeping silently, covering her eyes with her hand.

Joan pulled her into her arms, cradling her close to her chest and shushing her while Brianna snifled, hiding her face in her neck.

“Everything hurts…” Brianna whispered, and Joan nodded, kissing her cheek.

“I know. That is why you need help, Dove.”

Brianna didn’t reply, but she didn’t resist either, and Joan counted that as a win.


	126. Bad Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of abuse

Anonymous asked: Guaranteed to blow your mind verse! Joan and Brianna get into a small disagreement, and bri is getting a little anxious ( since small disagreements often result to something worse with hal)and Joan makes a sudden motion while facing brianna , and bri just freaks out

Even though Brianna knew that Joan would never hurt her, the memories came rushing back the moment Joan moved.

She hated fighting, particularly because Hal was very much nasty when they were having arguments, and Brianna could never know what his next move would be.

She felt tears stinging her eyes and her heart racing as Joan raised her voice- that was how it always started, shouting, and then humiliating her.

And then Joan moved, raising her hand - only to gesticulate, but it was enough to send Brianna into panic.

She suddenly couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, paralyzed with fear as she covered her face, hoping that the worst wouldn’t happen.

When she opened her eyes again, instead of seeing Hal’s frown, she was met with Joan’s concerned eyes.

“Dove,” Joan said softly, very slowly, very gently touching her arm.

“It’s just me, love. Can you see me?”

Brianna blinked, feeling her heartbeat return to normal as she realized what was going on. This was Joan, the woman she loved so much, who would never hurt her, who was gentle and kind. They had a small argument, nothing serious, and there would be no consequences.

She flung herself into Joan’s arms, shaking while Joan rubbed her back gently, kissing her hair.

“You’re safe.” Joan reminded her gently. “He can’t hurt you anymore. And I won’t hurt you either. I’m sorry that I scared you.”

Brianna let out a relieved sigh, feeling her muscles relax as Joan gently rocked her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down.

Joan is not Hal, Brianna reminded herself again. Everything was going to be okay.


	127. Hard To Say

Anonymous asked: Joan is mute and wants to "ask" Brianna out on a date and she is trying everything to get her point across.

In moments like this, Joan could get really frustrated for not being able to communicate her needs in a way that could be more easily understood.

If the nerves from asking your crush out on a date weren’t enough, there was the added extra of her being mute. It made things a little bit more difficult.

She felt her heart race as she patted Brianna on the shoulder, making her turn around with a smile.

Joan swallowed thickly. She knew that Brianna spoke only very little sign language, so this wasn’t going to be an easy task.

“Can I ask you something?” Joan signed, and Brianna stared in confusion for a while before nodding, focusing on Joan’s hands intently.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Joan asked, and this didn’t seem to get across.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand that one.” Brianna admitted, blushing, and Joan bit her lip.

She tried to gesticulate more widely, hoping that would help, but Brianna remained clueless.

Joan could feel her frustration rise. She was pretty sure Brianna will get fed up with her attempts eventually, and she definitely wouldn’t survive that.

An idea suddenly sprung to mind, and she grinned. That’s gonna work, she was sure!

She started pointing like how one would when playing activity, hoping that it would be easier to understand for someone who didn’t speak her language well.

Brianna’s eyes lit up in recognition, and she grinned. “Dinner?” She asked, and Joan nodded eagerly.

“As in a date?” Brianna asked, a little cheeky tone in her voice, and Joan blushed, nodding again.

“Happily.” Brianna said softly, and Joan’s face nearly ached with her grin.

It may have not been easy, but she managed, and now she will have a date with Brianna - that was all that mattered in the end.


	128. A Lost Bet

Anonymous asked: Brianna and Joan have a bet on their kids first word, if its mama for Bri Joan buys her dinner and jf it's mum Bri buys Joan dinner. Bri is feeding her and Joan's daughter when their little one gets done and burped she looks up at them and the mothers look at her and she utters her first word, "Star."

They were both sure that they were going to win their little bet- maybe they were a little too confident.

“It’s gonna be Mama, just you wait.” Brianna said smugly. “So you owe me a fancy dinner, Deacon.”

“Oh, is that so?” Joan teased, raising an eyebrow in challenge. “Well, you better get your wallet, because Lindsay is going to say Mum first. Don’t cry too hard when you inevitably lose.”

Brianna stuck her tongue out at her, making Joan snicker and playfully slap her wife’s butt.

Brianna sent her a glare before she picked up Lindsay, hoisting her up as she got her bottle to feed her, smiling when the little girl latched on.

It was such a peaceful little moment, Joan completely forgot about their bet as she watched Brianna and Lindsay, smiling softly.

That smile disappeared quickly as Lindsay finished feeding, looking up at them with her big eyes, then she spoke her first word, which was not Mama, and not even Mum.

It was ‘Star.’

Joan and Brianna stared in stunned silence, and Lindsay giggled, very pleased with herself.

“I guess no one is having fancy dinner then.” Joan stated, and Brianna snorted, rubbing her nose against Lindsay’s, making her squeal.

“I guess not. But she said star, so I guess I sort of still won.”

“Hey!” Joan huffed, lightly swatting at her. “That’s not what the bet was about!”

Brianna laughed, gently putting Lindsay down into her bed.

Maybe none of them won, but at least their daughter’s first word was truly special.


	129. Feelings Always Ruin Plans

Anonymous asked: Joan is sent out to assassinate Brianna by her Mob boss without being told why, She befriends her to gain her trust and find the perfect opportunity to kill her, Too bad she she in love in the process.

“I don’t want to kill you.”

Brianna rolled around in their bed, arching an eyebrow. That wasn’t exactly a sentence she heard too often, especially coming from her girlfriend.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Brianna asked, and Joan let out a deep sigh, averting her gaze.

“I had a job.” Joan started, looking so guilty that Brianna immediately sit up, placing a comforting hand on her back.

“Joan, you…”

“I was sent to kill you.” Joan blurted out, finally looking Brianna in the eye. Brianna gasped, pulling her hand back quickly, like she had just been burnt.

“What!?”

“I know.” Joan sighed, looking down at her lap. “My job was to take you out. Get close to you, and then… But things changed.”

She looked up at Brianna who was still staring in disbelief. She reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I fell in love with you.” Joan said, her cheeks turning pink. “I can’t do it. I don’t want to do it. Because I love you, okay?”

“You lied to me, all this time?” Brianna asked, her voice small. Joan sighed, lifting her hand to her lips to kiss her knuckles.

“I am so sorry, Brianna.” She said, and she meant it: she hated herself for taking on the job in the first place- even more so now that she knew how amazing Brianna was.

“There’s one thing that’s true: my love for you.”

Brianna was silent for a while, and Joan expected her to leave, to yell, to tell her what a terrible person she was.

But instead, she looked up, a sudden determination in her eyes.

“What are we going to do, then? I guess you boss is gonna come after us.”

“Probably.” Joan admitted, squeezing Brianna’s hand tighter. “But we will get away, okay? I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Her heart gave a happy jolt as Brianna pulled her into a kiss, her arms going around Joan’s neck.

Maybe Joan was supposed to hurt her, but she never would: and she was going to make sure no one else will have the chance, either.


	130. The Pastel And The Punk

Anonymous asked: saw an anon say something about Punk!Joan and Pastel!Brianna and now i wanna see how they would first meet and fall in love

It was pointless to debate whose fault it was: they were both at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

But looking back on it, it seemed like it was actually the right place, and the right time.

Luckily, Brianna didn’t get injured when Joan hit her with her motorbike, but she did land on her face in the dirt with an embarrassing squeak, her light pink dress getting soiled.

“Shit, are you okay?” Joan gasped, jumping off her bike and crouching down next to the girl.

When their eyes met, they both knew it was meant to be.

They couldn’t have been more different: Joan with her studded leather jacket, steel-capped boots, her hair shaved off on one side, multiple piercings and tattoos; Brianna in her pretty pastel sundress, her handmade jewelry and her cute flats.

It was love at first sight, despite the circumstances.

“I-I’m fine.” Brianna stammered, blushing heavily as the other girl inspected her from closely. She was hot, no need to deny that. That bad girl type that always broke your heart in the end, and yet, you wouldn’t have it any other way…

Joan couldn’t help but blush too, when the girl blinked up at her with her pretty, hazel eyes. She was really cute, the type of girl that deserved to be carried around on the palm lf her hand, and who was fragile and sweet.

“Let me help you up.” Brianna offered, reaching her hand out for the girl who took it with a shy smile.

When their hands touched, it was as if they had both been electrified, sparks flying all over their skins.

Joan pulled Brianna onto her feet, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly; she tried not to stare at the other girl as she dusted off her dress.

Brianna felt really embarrassed: here she was, standing before that hot girl, who just witnessed her toppling over and off the front of her bike…

And as awkward as it was, when their eyes met again, they both couldn’t help but smile.

They weren’t exactly a match made in Heaven at first glance, but deep down, the both of them knew that their strange first meeting will change their lives forever.


	131. The Pastel And The Punk Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Pastel!bri and Punk Joan's first time? ;)

Considering the soft and sweet aesthetic Brianna had going on, Joan was fairly convinced she was going to be all innocent.

She wasn’t exactly right about that, as it turned out.

If ‘slutty’ could be a compliment- and Joan believed that it could be- then Brianna was exactly that: her cute bubblegum aura seemed to disappear the moment they made it to the bedroom, and transformed into Joan’s wildest fantasy.

She dropped to her knees without hesitation, dragging Joan’s torn jeans down hungrily; she was so eager, so full of lust, it made Joan’s knees go weak.

She tossed her head back with a moan when Brianna licked into her with a contented little hum, her slender fingers grabbing onto Joan’s thighs for support.

Joan glanced down at her, and her heart sped up: she was so beautiful like that, her cheeks flushed pink, long lashes fluttering in bliss as she ate Joan out with fervor.

Joan carded her fingers through her curls, and Brianna moaned happily, opening her beautiful eyes to glance up at Joan.

“Iove you so much.” Joan moaned, and she could practically feel Brianna smile against her clit.

She dragged Brianna to her feet after she came, tasting herself on her tongue eagerly. She lay Brianna down, rucking up her dress and slipping a hand under her lacy panties.

Brianna didn’t need too much pampering before she was coming all over Joan’s fingers, whimpering prettily as Joan steadily fingered her through her orgasm.

“I love you too.” Brianna whispered, her eyes bleary and her smile mellow: she returned to her natural state, the soft, cute girl that Joan has fallen for. But she was more than that: she was a complex creature, much like how Joan was more than just a punk chick riding a motorbike.

They were both more than happy to discover all sides of each other, and now they definitely stepped to a higher level together.


	132. Persistent Cuddler

Anonymous asked: Please can you write something with Joan being grump all the day and she snaps back at Brianna when she tries to kiss her but Bri just keeps clingy cuddling with her. Joan lets her

It was one of those days when nothing was working out for Joan: therefore, nothing could cheer her up.

Not even her girlfriend, at first.

Brianna climbed into her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck with a sweet smile, and Joan only groaned, trying to pull away.

“Come on, now.” Brianna cooed, brushing Joan’s hair out of her face gently.

“Don’t be such a grumpy-pants.”

“Just leave me be.” Joan huffed, but Brianna seemed relentless; she leaned in for a kiss, not getting offended even when Joan abruptly snapped her head away.

“Brianna, I’m not in the mood!” Joan said, her tone probably angrier than it should be.

And yet, Brianna persisted.

She leaned in and nuzzled along Joan’s neck, leaving small kisses all over the skin, and Joan could feel her composure crumbling.

When Brianna playfully nipped at her earlobe, then blew a raspberry onto her skin, Joan finally broke out into a smile.

“I knew it would work.” Brianna grinned proudly, hugging Joan tighter who let out an amused little snort.

“I’m still a little grumpy, though.” Joan said, but Brianna just shook her head with a tut.

“Oh, well. We can’t have that.”

With that, she went back to nuzzling Joan’s neck, her arms tightening around her, and Joan’s smile widened despite her best efforts.


	133. No Teasing Today, Please

Anonymous asked: Joan teasing Brianna just like the always do, but Bri is having a bad day so when Joan says something in that tone of her, Brianna just burst into tears and Joan is so confused but immediately comfort her

Brianna was usually up for some teasing; she liked those little back-and-forth games with her girlfriend. Those spiced their relationship up a bit.

But she really wasn’t in the mood today; she had easily the worst day ever, and Joan just fueled the fire instead of drowning it out.

She finally broke when Joan asked her “why are you ignoring me, you pretentious butthole?” She knew that it was just some joke, but it didn’t sit right with her today.

And so, the floodgates opened.

Joan was absolutely mortified to see her girlfriend crying. Any other day, Brianna would shoot something clever back, and so she was taken aback by the tears.

“Baby, I didn’t mean it like that…” Joan said, and Brianna wiped at her eyes, looking embarrassed with herself.

“I’m sorry, I just… I’m just not in the mood.” She choked out, and Joan cooed, wrapping her arms around her.

“It’s okay.” She said softly, pressing a kiss onto Brianna’s wet cheek.

“I understand. Sorry for upsetting you.”

Brianna nodded, looking a little less tense as Joan kept holding her in her arms, gently playing with her hair the way that always calmed Brianna.

“The next time you’re having a bad day, and not up for the teasing,” Joan started, gently bopping Brianna on the nose, “just tell me, okay? I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“Okay.” Brianna said with a small smile, and Joan hugged her closer.


	134. Sex In The Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

killerqueen-slash asked: Joan fucking Brianna in the ocean.

Brianna shivered as Joan licked a stripe across her neck, catching a drop of salty water with her tongue.

They were actually only planning on having a nice swim in the ocean, no funny business, but they quickly ended up having sex, of course.

Brianna rested her forehead on Joan’s shoulder as her girlfriend gently thrusted in and out of her beneath the surface, the waves hiding them from view.

“Guess I can cross this off my bucket list.” Joan husked against her skin, hooking her fingers until she bumped into Brianna’s G-spot, making her let out a whimper.

“You have a-ah… A bucket list?” Brianna moaned, bucking her hips against Joan’s hand.

“Mhm.” Joan replied, adding a third finger for good measure.

“And fucking the life of my life in the ocean was one of them.”

Brianna laughed breathlessly, closing her eyes in bliss and just enjoying the feeling of Joan’s fingers pumping in and out of her relentlessly, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

As Brianna listened to the calming roar of the waves and the seagulls chirping while she was getting thoroughly pleasured, she realized why Joan had this on her bucket list.

It really was one hell of an experience.


	135. Couldn't Resist

Anonymous asked: Brianna bend over the counter to reach something and Joan can’t take her eyes (and hands) off her ass

Well, now that was a very lovely sight, indeed.

Joan loved many things about Brianna’s body: she liked her mile-long legs, her small, but very perky breasts, her gorgeous back, the long column of her throat.

But her absolutely favorite was Brianna’s ass.

For someone so thin, Brianna had a surprisingly shapely and rounded bottom, and whenever she bent over, Joan had a hard time keeping her eyes off it- just like right now, as her girlfriend was leaning over the counter to retrieve the towelette.

She patted Brianna’s butt cheekily, making her let out a surprised gasp and then a chuckle as she turned around to face the culprit.

“You scared me.” Brianna laughed, and Joan hummed, giving Brianna’s ass a squeeze.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t resist.” Joan mused, fondling the firm globe.

“You’re a horndog.” Brianna said with a fond little eyeroll, but she actually pushed her ass out a little bit more, clearly enjoying the attention.

“That’s because you’re too sexy.” Joan gave Brianna’s ass a sharp slap, making her let out a little moan.

“I’m horrendously grossed out by you.” Brianna breathed, and Joan laughed, bringing both of her hands up to squeeze the shapely ass before her.

“I don’t care.” Joan said simply, and Brianna shook her head in disbelief, turning back to finish her task of getting the towelette.

Joan’s hands never left her ass all the while, but hey, Brianna wasn’t really complaining about that.


	136. Cliche First Meeting

Anonymous asked: Joan and Brianna meeting in a library in the most cliche way possible

Maybe balancing eight books on top of one another wasn’t such a great idea, Brianna realized as she groaned under the weight of them.

Damn her bookworm soul, she just couldn’t resist those fantastic books about Astrophysics and astronomy: maybe they will break her spine on the way home, but it’s gonna be worth it.

She tripped over something and dropped all eight of those desired books, swearing under her breath as she crouched down to gather them.

A hand reached for one of the books in time with hers, causing their fingers to brush together: when Brianna looked up, she met the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen.

“Sorry.” The girl stammered, blushing. “I just saw that you dropped them, and I wanted to help.”

But God, was this girl insanely gorgeous with her auburn, wavy hair and with that adorable gap in her teeth, and suddenly it was a little hard to breathe.

“Thank you.” Brianna breathed, trying not to stare too obviously. The other girl offered her a smile, as well as handing her the books.

“You read a lot, huh?” The girl asked, biting her lip when she realized how awkward that sounded - but Brianna found it really endearing.

“Yes.” She replied, giving the girl a smile. “Do you… read a lot, too?”

Okay, that was truly really awkward, and Brianna screamed at her own stupidity inside.

The other girl just smiled, nodding.

“I do. I’m Joan, by the way.”

“Brianna.”

“It’s really nice to meet you, Brianna.” Joan said, her eyes sparkling, and Brianna immediately knew she was done for.

“It is.” She replied, and her heart fluttered when the blush on Joan’s cheeks deepened.


	137. Easy To Work With

Anonymous asked: An interviewer makes some rude comments about Brianna and asks Joan if it’s really that hard to work with her since she’s the one who wrote Back chat but Joan of course shush him before Bri starts to cry

That question was really not what Brianna needed that day, and Joan immediately realized by the way her eyes went misty right away.

“Is it hard to work with Brianna?” The interviewer asked, looking all too smug with himself.

“Considering you’ve written the song, ‘Back Chat’, I assume…”

Joan couldn’t hold back a small growl at that. She reached for Brianna’s hand, giving it a squeeze when she heard her girlfriend draw in a sharp breath.

Usually, a comment like that wouldn’t phase Brianna too much: she would just reply with something passive aggressive and move on. But she was way too stressed nowadays, and things like that could set her off easily.

“It’s no hard, at all.” Joan replied, narrowing her eyes at the journalist. “And 'Back Chat’ is not about Brianna, actually.”

The guy opened his mouth to say something, but Joan didn’t let him.

“Maybe you should check your sources before you make harmful assumptions.”

She glanced to the side, and she could see a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

Once they left the studio, Brianna pulled Joan into a hug, burying her face in Joan’s neck.

“Thanks.” Brianna said softly, and Joan smiled, stroking her back comfortingly.

“Of course, baby. You don’t deserve all that slander.”

Brianna pulled back, smiling down at her girlfriend. There was a cheeky glint in her eyes.

“You know, it’s kind of sexy when you get so protective.”

Joan snorted, but she grinned as she pulled her girlfriend - who was definitely not difficult to work with! - into a deep kiss.


	138. Is It Too Much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, vaginal fingering, squirting

Anonymous asked: Joan thinking she’s going too far with degradation when Brianna starts to cry during a punishment but a second later she’s squirting all over the place

Joan was alarmed to see the tears on Brianna’s face. Shit. Maybe she had went too far this time?

Brianna seemed to be enjoying degradation: she liked being called names, reveled in the humiliation and the pain.

But maybe this time, it was too much.

Joan barely uttered “greedy, insatiable whore” and Brianna all but started sobbing, burying her face in the pillow beneath her head.

And Joan was never the panicking type, but this legitimately scared her.

“Dove…?” She asked, her heart pounding fast. She hurt her sub, she made her lover feel awful…

She almost pulled her fingers out, but then Brianna tossed her head back with a loud moan, squirting all over Joan’s fingers.

Joan’s jaw pretty much dropped as she watched her sub drenching her hand, her body convulsing and shaking with the force of her orgasm.

Joan quickly pulled herself together, fingering Brianna through the aftershocks. She stated in awe as Brianna squirted even more, her pussy clenching and throbbing around Joan’s fingers.

“Jesus…” Joan breathed. Brianna let out a blissed-out little sigh, smiling up at Joan.

“This was so good.” Brianna whispered, and Joan chuckled in disbelief.

Maybe she didn’t go too far, then.


	139. Let's Make Up (In The Best Way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nudity, implied smut

Anonymous asked: Joan coming home after an heated argument between her and Brianna and found her gf naked in the bed with a glass of wine

Joan really needed the long walk to air her head a bit- she hated fighting, especially with Brianna, and she needed to leave the flat before she completely exploded.

She felt much calmer when she returned home, though there were still some spikes in her heart- mind you, couples fighting was never a lovely experience.

The first thing she noticed after walking through the door, is that the flat was eerily quiet. That was strange, because Brianna was usually rummaging around arguments, angrily cleaning or cooking to cool off in her own way.

“I’m home.” Joan announced, shrugging off her jacket and kicking off her shoes, wondering what state will she find her girlfriend in.

“In the bedroom.” Came Brianna’s soft voice. Joan hummed, shuffling towards the bedroom door to see what Brianna was up to.

Her cheeks pinkened and her breath hitched upon finding Brianna lounging in bed completely bare, balancing a wine glass between her slender fingers.

“Hello?” Joan croaked. Brianna let out a soft laugh, letting her thighs fall open just a tad bit further.

“I figured we should make up properly.” Brianna purred, the sound making goosebumps rise on Joan’s skin.

“Is that so?” Joan asked. She was by the bed in seconds, leaning over her girlfriend.

“Yeah.” Brianna said, putting the glass to the side so they wouldn’t knock it over on accident. “I was an asshole.”

Her voice was softer now, less playful, and Joan couldn’t help but kiss her on the forehead lovingly.

“So was I.” She admitted. Her eyes raked over Brianna’s form, the goosebumps on her soft skin, the seemingly endless line of her long legs.

“But I guess no talking, and… More doing, for now?” Joan teased. She reached after the glass Brianna put away, taking a sip.

“Yeah.” Brianna breathed, watching Joan’s throat move as she swallowed. She let out a soft gasp as Joan all but tackled her down, pinning her to the bed.

Needless to say, none of them could exactly stay angry at the other after that.


	140. Big Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, feederism

Anonymous asked: Can we please please please please have brianna with a VERY heavy weight gain. I’m not talking immobile or anything like that, but just enough to make her past chubby (Breaky) 

Brianna cracked an eye open, chuckling when she spotted her girlfriend sitting on top of her, her hands kneading her belly.

“What?” She croaked, and Joan shrugged with a grin.

“You’re just so fucking beautiful.”

Brianna blushed at the praise, biting her lip as Joan’s hands caressed her body; they seemed so small compared to her form now.

Gone were the days when Brianna was a walking stick-figure with bones jutting out, all sharp angles: she was mesmeringly soft now, the perfect, plush pillow to sink into.

And Joan absolutely adored it, seemingly unable to take her hands off her body.

She jiggled Brianna’s belly playfully with a wink, and Brianna rolled her eyes, lightly swatting at her thigh.

“You’re a weirdo.”

“Am I?” Joan teased, pinching a soft roll on Brianna’s waist. “Because I remember someone very, very much enjoying it when I made her this fat.”

Brianna let out a soft moan, and Joan smirked, her hand sneaking up to cup her soft jaw, making her look up.

“Because you like it, don’t you?” She asked, and Brianna nodded eagerly, suddenly feeling a little breathless.

“I do.” She whispered, her eyes fluttering close in bliss when Joan leaned in to pepper kisses all over her torso.

“Are you hungry?” Joan asked, lifting Brianna’s belly and then dropping it, enjoying the way it wobbled.

“Always.” Brianna replied with a laugh, and Joan grinned, pinching her round cheeks playfully.

“I’m not surprised, Big Girl.”


	141. Therapeutic Pillow Fight

Anonymous asked: Brianna feeling a little down and talking to Joan about it, after they talk and cuddle in the bed , There's a long silence and Bri is still looking a bit down and just to brighten up her gf, Joan grabs a pillow and starts a pillow fight

Brianna’s face was still grim as she lay in Joan’s lap, letting out little sighs on occasion. Joan cooed softly, raking her fingers through Brianna’s curls.

It was one of those days when Brianna simply felt sad for no reason; nothing really happened, she was just feeling down and insecure.

She told Joan about it- which Joan definitely appreciated, considering that Brianna had a tendency to bottle up her feelings-, but she still didn’t seem any happier.

And that just wouldn’t do. Like hell would Joan let her girlfriend remain said.

She carefully reached to the side to grab a pillow, grinning. When she was sure that Brianna had her guard down, she whacked her over the head with it.

Brianna yelped, flailing with her arms against the attack. She stared at Joan in disbelief, who just grinned.

“Really?” Brianna huffed, and Joan nodded, hitting her with the pillow again.

“Joan!”

“Fight back!” Joan laughed, smacking her on the thigh. This finally made Brianna spring into action, and she grabbed a pillow too, hitting Joan with it.

“You’re an idiot.” Brianna laughed, hitting Joan over and over with her own pillow, while her girlfriend held her own up like a shield, shrieking everytime Brianna smacked her.

Only a few minutes later, they had the biggest pillow fight of their lives, screaming and laughing as they kept smacking each other, pillows and blankets falling off the bed in the process and creating a huge mess in the bedroom.

And the best thing was, Brianna felt much better in the end.


	142. Don't Stop Loving Me

Anonymous asked: “I need you to promise me that you are never going to stop loving me.” With Breaky please

Joan looked up from her book, watching as Brianna stood before the mirror, inspecting her reflection with a frown. The taller woman ran a hand down her own cheek, sighing.

“What’s wrong?” Joan asked softly, putting her book aside. She walked over to hug Brianna from behind, letting her wife melt into her embrace.

“I need you to promise me that you are never going to stop loving me.” Brianna whispered, barely audible. She sounded a little choked up, and it made Joan’s heart ache.

“Of course.” Joan said, her arms tightening around Brianna. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

Brianna bit her lip, her eyes going back to the mirror. She made a face, scratching at her cheek like she wanted to rip her own skin off.

“I’m getting old.” She stated miserably. Joan cooed, pressing a kiss onto her jaw.

“We both are.” She said, propping her chin up on Brianna’s shoulder to watch herself in the mirror. She could see faint lines on her face, the proof of time passing and marking their bodies.

“I’m older than you.” Brianna argued, and Joan rolled her eyes, gently nudging her in the side.

“Come on. You’re gorgeous, and you know that.”

“Will you promise me, then?” Brianna asked, lacing their fingers together. “That you will never stop loving me, even when I will be wrinkly and disgusting?”

Joan chuckled, and she nodded, kissing the shell of Brianna’s ear; this finally earned her a smile.

“I promise.” She said softly. “And you could never be disgusting to me.”

Brianna let out a relieved sigh, turning around in Joan’s embrace, letting her wrap her up in her arms completely.


	143. Nightmare Child

Anonymous asked: Joan and Brianna's son starts acting like a wild brat and they don't know what to do

Honestly, one more tantrum and Joan was sure she would lose it too. She had no idea what has gotten into their son, but he was pretty much dancing on their nerves.

“My ears are bleeding.” Brianna groaned, slumping back on the couch.

“I didn’t even realize he could scream that loud.”

As if to back up her point, their son slammed the door shut so hard, the house shook with it.

Joan swore under her breath. Their kid used to be such a calm baby- but now, at five years old, he was a nightmare.

“I didn’t sign up for this.” Joan sighed, burying her face in Brianna’s neck.

“What the hell has gotten into him…”

“He’s probably gonna grow out of it.” Brianna said, biting her lip. She didn’t seem too convinced about that.

Something crashed upstairs, and they both groaned. Of course, he just had to throw things around now, as if the constant screaming wasn’t enough.

“Let’s take a look at what he had done this time.” Joan sighed, kissing Brianna on the cheek. She pulled her wife onto her feet, sending her a reassuring smile.

They loved their kid dearly, of course- but sometimes they needed a break.

A big break, mind you.


	144. Troublemaker For A Son And A Wife

Anonymous asked: Brianna and their teenage son playing with his skateboard and it ended with a broken arm for Brianna and an angry Joan for both of them

“I cannot believe you two!” Joan huffed, hands on her hips. The sight of her wife and their son huddled on the couch like two scared little birds would have been funny, if she wasn’t so angry at the both of them.

She turned to Brianna, glaring down at her. Brianna immediately shrunk a few inches under her dark look.

“You’re an adult!” Joan snapped. “I understand Ken, but not you!”

“Sorry?” Brianna chuckled, wincing as pain shot through her broken arm. This immediately made Joan deflate a little bit.

“Does it still hurt?” She asked softly, and Brianna nodded, trying to force a smile onto her face.

“Yeah, a little. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“She broke it because she tried to make sure I wouldn’t get hurt too much.” Ken explained quietly, sending an apologetic look towards Joan.

“Sorry, Mum.”

Joan sighed, rubbing at her temples. She expected her teenage son getting into trouble from the second they bought that damn skateboard, but she sure as hell didn’t expect her supposedly mature wife getting injured like a reckless teen.

“We will be careful next time.” Brianna promised, her smile a little lopsided due to a cut on her cheek.

Joan rolled her eyes. She didn’t even want to hear about that ‘next time’, but she had a feeling those two will go out and make the same mistake over again, whether she liked it or not.

“You are idiots, the both of you.” Joan said, unable to keep the affection out of her voice.

Brianna and Ken grinned at each other, and Joan chuckled.

She really had a troublemaker for a son, and apparently, a wife too.


	145. Pretend Girlfriend

Anonymous asked: The band just chilling in a bar separately and brianna runs to Joan from across the gigantic bar and whispers ''Help me I’m being hit on please please please please be my fake girlfriend for a second''

Joan liked to think of herself as a fairly chill person, but her longtime crush begging for her to be her fake girlfriend for the night was something not even she could handle with grace.

“Uhm…” was all as she could muster, and poor Brianna looked more and more desperate with each passing second.

“Please.” Brianna pleaded, grabbing Joan’s hand- which certainly didn’t help matters - and putting on her best puppy eyes.

“Just until he fucks off.”

Joan had a thousand arguments ready why this was a bad idea (the biggest reason being that she was madly in love with Brianna), but she couldn’t utter any of them out loud: she just nodded lamely, letting herself be dragged along.

The second she noticed how the guy was ogling Brianna, she snapped out of her haze: her grip on Brianna’s arm tightened, and she pulled her flush against her body.

Screw her feelings, she needed to protect her from this creep.

“Were you bothering my girlfriend?” Joan hissed. She barely recognized her own voice, and the guy seemed fairly indimidated, too.

“Not at all.” He stuttered, shrinking in his seat as Joan practically snarled at him. “I’m gonna go now, okay? No need for fighting, right?”

Joan couldn’t help but notice the proud little smirk on Brianna’s face, and the way she snuggled into her, seeking out her comfort.

Okay, Joan could totally handle this.

She narrowed her eyes at the dude who quickly grabbed his stuff and scurried away, making Brianna laugh.

“You scared him off!” Brianna grinned, all but throwing herself into Joan’s arms.

“Thank you!”

Joan could only hum in response, because her brain was fried due to the feeling of Brianna in her arms.


	146. Locked In And Made Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, biting

Anonymous asked: Regina and Freddie lock Brianna and Joan in the studio after the two spent the whole day fighting. They still being assholes to each other but at end they made up with some good hard sex

“I’m still fucking mad at you.” Joan growled, her hands fisted into Brianna’s curls. She tugged on them hard, making her girlfriend hiss against her neck.

“Sure you are.” Brianna chuckled breathlessly. She gave a deep, hard thrust, making Joan keen.

They didn’t exactly have a good day, so to speak: they pretty much spent the entire day fighting, so much in fact, that their friends got tired of their bullshit and locked them up together so they could sort it out.

And sort it out, they did, by fucking each other’s brains out.

Joan threw her head back against the wall with a moan when Brianna’s long fingers hit her G-spot, causing her entire body to tremble in delight.

“You’re stubborn.” Brianna panted, biting down on Joan’s neck to suck a mark into the skin.

“You never listen to me.”

“Like you do.” Joan spat, but it quickly turned into a moan when Brianna’s thumb joined the dance, pressing hard into her clit.

“But I love you.” Brianna whispered, kissing over the spot she marked up, her voice much softer this time. Even her thrusts were more gentle, deep and slow, and Joan whimpered.

“I love you too.” She replied, pulling Brianna into a kiss, that was less angry and heated than before.

The slow love-making didn’t last for long, though, because Joan soon started bucking into Brianna’s hand, demanding more, and so Brianna sped up again, ramming into Joan’s G-spot with all her might.

Joan came with a loud moan, clenching around Brianna’s fingers nearly painfully as she rode it before slumping against her girlfriend, utterly spent.

“Have we made up?” Brianna asked softly, and Joan laughed, nodding.

“I think we did. Now, let’s go and thank Freddie and Regina for arranging this little… Intervention.”

Brianna laughed and kissed Joan on the forehead before taking her hand to lead her out.


	147. Hotter Than Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Pregnant Joan freaking out about losing all of her muscle definition and looking like “a beached whale”, meanwhile her girlfriend Brianna is drooling after Joan’s changes

“You are absolutely gorgeous.” Brianna purred, nuzzling Joan’s neck. Joan huffed, batting her hand away.

“Stop this. I look disgusting.”

Brianna tutted, her hands returning to Joan’s growing bump. She smiled when she felt a little kick against her hand.

“If you ask me, I think you’ve never looked better.” Brianna grinned. One of her hands traveled to Joan’s hip, giving it a squeeze.

“Are you blind or stupid?” Joan groaned, flushing scarlet with embarrassment. Brianna laughed, giving her hip a gentle pat.

“I’m gonna write this rude comment off as the effect of the hormones.” She said, giving Joan a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes suddenly turned dark.

“The hormones, that make you look absolutely hot.”

She cupped Joan’s breasts, making her let out a gasp. “They are heavier.” Brianna stated with a grin, and Joan rolled her eyes.

“You’re telling me… I’m the one that is turning into a blimp. I can see all the changes, thank you very much.”

Brianna cooed, peppering more kisses onto Joan’s cheeks and neck until she finally smiled slightly.

“I’m serious.” Brianna said, nipping playfully at Joan’s earlobe, enjoying the way she shuddered. “You are the hottest thing ever.”

Joan sighed, though she couldn’t help but feel just a tiny little bit flattered. It was hard to feel insecure when Brianna’s hands kept roaming over her body, squeezing and caressing with a hungry grin.

Maybe she wasn’t muscular anymore, but as long as Brianna found her sexy, she could sort of ignore her insecurities.


	148. Guess What I'm About To Get

Anonymous asked: Breaky - “Guess what i’m about to get” “on my nerves”

Brianna batted Joan away, for about the fifteenth time, but her girlfriend was relentless and kept trying to kiss her.

“Joan,” Brianna warned, “I need to work on this song.”

“Too bad, because I wanna work on you.” Joan winked, squeezing Brianna’s butt cheekily. That made the taller woman growl, and swat at her hand.

“What has gotten into you?” Brianna huffed, burying her face in her papers. “You’re super annoying.”

“You’re just too sexy.” Joan grinned, placing her hands on Brianna’s thighs. She smirked up at her mischievously.

“Guess what I’m about to get.” Joan husked, her hand traveling upwards, towards Brianna’s crotch.

“On my nerves.” Brianna huffed, pushing Joan off her. The bassist finally gave up with a dramatic sigh, sliding off the couch.

“Okay, then. If you need me, I’ll be in the bedroom.” Joan announced, and Brianna chuckled.

“You’re more dramatic than Freddie sometimes.”

Joan just shrugged, sending her a wink as she exited the room.

Brianna rolled her eyes, though she was smiling fondly. Her girlfriend was annoying, but she was also cute.


	149. Pretend Girlfriend Part 2

Anonymous asked: Continuation of the ask where Joan pretend to be Bri’s girlfriend. What if Regina and Freddie notice Joan’s arm around Brianna’s waist and they think that Joan finally confessed and they go “Oh about time” embarrassing both of them

“It was about time!” Regina cheered, raising her glass towards them. Joan sent her a confused look, then she immediately blushed when she realized what Regina was referring to.

Her arm was still wrapped around Brianna’s waist, holding the taller woman against her side. Brianna leaned into her, warmth radiating off her body- and Joan suddenly felt very heated.

“Uhm…” Joan croaked. She suddenly couldn’t come up with a good enough explanation, especially because Freddie cut her off with a happy chirp.

“We have all been waiting for this!” She grinned, patting the other two on the back. “We kept hoping for this to happen!”

“For what to happen, exactly?” Brianna asked, her voice tinged with confusion. Still, she didn’t let go of Joan.

“For Deaky to confess her eternal love for you!” Regina squealed, and Freddie exclaimed, punching the air next to her.

Joan was pretty sure she has never looked so red in her whole life: she could feel her cheeks flaming. When she risked a side glance at Brianna, she saw that she looked equally embarrassed.

“What?” Brianna croaked, her eyes sparkling with an emotion that Joan didn’t recognize.

“Nothing.” Joan said with a forced grin, finally letting go of Brianna to grab a shot and down it quickly.

She still felt Brianna’s searching eyes on her, and suddenly the vodka burned her throat more than usual. Regina and Freddie were still going off about how they were both waiting for them finally get together, and Brianna blushed deeper with every word.

God, what an awkward fucking night.


	150. Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, spanking, vaginal fingering, punishment

Anonymous asked: Sub!Brianna being a brat with Dom!Joan 👀

Pointy teeth grazed her skin again, and Joan growled, pushing a whining Brianna away.

“If you bite me again, there will be consequences.” Joan drawled, but that just made Brianna smirk, and she continued to grind her hips against Joan’s lap.

“I’m bored.” Brianna pouted, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. Her eyes darkened mischievously. “Maybe you should play with me, Ma'am.”

She rolled her hips again, and Joan swore under her breath. God, but was it hard to resist her sub right now- especially when she was acting like this, just begging for a nice punishment.

“You are being very bratty today.” Joan said, squeezing Brianna’s hips. “What are you planning?”

Brianna leaned in until she was inches away from Joan’s face, her hot breath tickling her skin. “I was a very bad girl.” She husked, grabbing Joan’s hand to place it over her crotch.

“Is that so?” Joan asked, her eyes dark. She flipped them over until she had Brianna over her lap, making her purr.

“Then I guess we gotta do something about it.” She slapped Brianna’s ass, coaxing a whimper out of her.

“You can do harder than that.” Brianna hissed, and Joan chuckled, spanking her again.

“God, you don’t know how to behave, do you?”

“Do you?” Brianna shot back. That was it for Joan: she spanked Brianna as hard as she could muster, on two cheeks at the same time, enjoying the way her sub writhed and whined on her lap.

Joan dragged her pants down, pushing a finger inside without warning. Brianna arched into the touch needily, and Joan chuckled.

“That one finger is all you’re going to get today.” She warned her, and Brianna pouted again - though Joan knew she enjoyed her punishment thoroughly.


	151. Roommates From Hell and Heaven

Anonymous asked: Breaky Roommates AU where they started out fucking hating eachother but then after a certain night it all changed?

Brianna wasn’t even sure why she didn’t like Joan; sure, she was clearly a little full of herself, and could talk in an extremely condescending tone, and also were up at ungodly hours of the morning, causing Brianna to wake up much earlier than she wanted to.

And Brianna had to admit, she could be pretentious and hard-headed and always had to win at everything, and that obviously pissed Joan off, too.

Still, there was something else lingering under the surface, something none of them could name. It wasn’t just the typical “ugh, my messy roommate” kind of hate. It stemmed from something else.

Probably from the fact that they were both way too into each other.

Because let’s face it, even though Brianna screamed Joan’s head off when she put that damn empty milk carton back in the fridge, she couldn’t help but ogle her in her tank top and boxer shorts.

And though Brianna was an arrogant prick most of the time, Joan had to admit, it was a little hard to take eyes off her long legs and her killer jawline.

So, they kept fighting and hissing at each other like a pair of feral cats, all the while fantasizing about fucking each other’s brains out. Which, eventually, turned into a reality.

They could have blamed it on the wine, or the fact that they were both single and bored, but it would have been a lie. Something changed between them that night, a barrier finally disappearing as they fell into bed with each other.

Let’s just say, from then on, they annoyed each other a little less.

“Can you believe that just a month ago, we hated each other?” Joan laughed, playing with Brianna’s curls who was snuggled up to her side on the couch.

“Maybe we never really did.” Brianna chuckled, kissing Joan’s hand. “Maybe we just couldn’t deal with our crushes.”

“You were an asshole, though.” Joan said, and Brianna rolled her eyes, playfully swatting at her hand.

“Oh, like you weren’t. You were an absolute roommate from Hell.”

Joan laughed, pulling Brianna closer against her side, and her roommate-enemy-turned-girlfriend settled into her arms with a contented sigh.

“Let’s not start again, okay?” Joan suggested, and Brianna nodded with a smile.

Loving each other was definitely much more comfortable than the constant fighting, so they really shouldn’t go back to square one.


	152. The Dress of Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Brianna wearing a tiny slutty white dress with no underwear giving Joan crazy because she can see everything and so do everyone

Joan could barely contain herself. This outfit Brianna was wearing was outright sinful, and the little shit knew exactly that she was driving Joan crazy with it.

The dress was white and extremely short - and almost completely see-through, so everyone and their mothers could get a glimpse at what was underneath.

Not much, really.

Because for extra torture, Brianna decided to go completely commando.

She very much enjoyed teasing her girlfriend, going around town dressed like that and bending over at any given oppurtinity, stealing smug glances behind her shoulder.

And Joan knew she was at the end of her patience, and there was no way they could make it home like that.

She was right about that: when Brianna flashed her again, she couldn’t resist anymore. She grabbed her girlfriend and dragged her into a dark alleyway, pushing her up against the wall.

“You little tease.” Joan growled, sticking her hand under the dress. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I was imagining something like this.” Brianna purred, which quickly turned into a moan when Joan plunged her fingers inside without warning.

“Better access, I gotta give you that.” Joan grinned, scissoring her fingers and stretching out her girlfriend who whimpered, eyes shut in bliss.

She fucked Brianna hard and fast, not really giving her time to adjust: she was hungry, seeing her walk around like that all day, and she just had to take her right there, in an almost animalistic way.

She pressed a hand over Brianna’s mouth to silence her moans as she fingered her even faster, her arm aching with her tempo. She couldn’t take her eyes off that damn dress; maybe Brianna could wear it on a few more occasions…

Brianna came with a sob, slumping against Joan who kissed her jaw and gently pulled out.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Joan groaned, and Brianna gave a breathless chuckle.


	153. Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: orgasm denial, vaginal fingering, dom/sub, bondage

Anonymous asked: Breaky - Orgasm denial with Dom!Joan 👀

This was pure torture, in all the best ways. It was simply awful, and yet, Brianna could only revel in the feeling.

Her body was burning up from Joan’s teasing touches: so close, but not close enough, too much and then barely anything at all, and it was driving Brianna crazy.

Her hands and legs were tied to the bedpost, rendering her helpless and unable to move; she could just lie and take whatever Joan had to give her.

A whine left Brianna’s lips when Joan pressed down on her clit, which was swollen and oversensitive from the constant rubbing-abruptly-touching that it was receiving. Joan smirked, looking like a cat that just got the cream.

“Only when I say so, remember?” Joan cooed, pumping her fingers inside Brianna. Brianna moaned, tugging on the ropes.

“Brianna.” Joan warned her softly, giving a harsh thrust straight into her G-spot, which caused Brianna’s back to arch off the bed in pleasure.

“Are you listening to me?”

“Yes!” Brianna cried, her hips bucking forward to fuck herself on Joan’s fingers. Joan let her, staying still to amire the sight of her sub losing her mind.

“Please, I’ve been so good!” Brianna whimpered. She honestly felt like she was going to die if she didn’t get her relief soon.

Joan hummed, continuing to fuck her in a lazy rhythm that had Brianna trash on the bed, coming apart beautifully. The thumb on Brianna’s clit pressed harder, making her eyes roll back into her head.

Brianna could feel her orgasm building up; it was so close, Joan’s fingertips were brushing her sweet spot, so close, almost there…

And then Joan pulled out, reaching up to playfully flick Brianna’s nipple, and Brianna could cry from the sheer frustration.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Joan cooed, twisting her nipples with a smirk. Brianna whined, lifting her hips needily for the pleasure she wasn’t allowed just yet.

“This is going to be a very long night for you.”

Brianna had no doubts about that; and even though she felt like burning up, she let Joan continue her cruel game.


	154. Losing Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vibrators, oral sex, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Brianna with a vibrator inside her during dinner with Joan (who has the remote) and she’s coming in her pants. Joan punish her in the bathroom

Poor thing didn’t really have a chance, but still, Joan expected some more discipline- which her sub clearly didn’t have.

Brianna kept squirming all throughout the dinner, biting her lip raw to keep herself from moaning out loud. Her cheeks were flushed, and a bead of sweat was glistening on her brow.

“Hold it back.” Joan warned her, narrowing her eyes when Brianna started rocking forward, obviously fucking herself on the vibrator inside her.

“Brianna. Don’t.” Joan said again, but Brianna wasn’t listening at that point: she could only focus on the amazing vibrations inside her that filled her to the core.

When Joan switched the toy up to a higher setting, she came, squirting inside her panties and finally letting out a whine that she sort of managed to cover up as a cough.

Tutting, Joan shook her head. Brianna was still shaking from the aftershocks, sighing in relief when her vibrator was finally switched off.

She knew she fucked up right away - Joan was eerily quiet when she paid for their dinner, then gestured for Brianna to follow her.

Once they were inside the bathroom, Joan dragged her into a stall and pushed her to her knees, making her gasp.

“You just can’t behave, can you?” Joan growled, unbuttoning her pants quickly. She shoved Brianna’s face into her crotch, sighing in relief.

“Let’s see how long your pretty jaw can hold up. Because you know I can hold on for a long time, unlike someone else.”

Brianna moaned against her clit, both from embarrassment and arousal. Joan smirked, tugging on her hair to pull her closer.

“Make it up to me.” Joan ordered.

Brianna nodded, as much as she was able to with her whole face occupied, and then she got to work.


	155. Not Too Big?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Brianna buy a very big strap-on and she wants Joan to use it to fuck her. Joan is a bit shocked by huge of the toy but ehi who is she to say no to that little slut

“Are you sure this is going to fit, love?” Joan asked, a lit warily as she tightened the straps around her waist.

There was no need to sugarcoat it: the dildo attached to the strap was quite huge, pretty indimidating if Joan had to say.

But apparently, it didn’t phase Brianna too much.

“Of course.” She said, spreading her legs invitingly. She hooked her finger and beckoned Joan, grinning wolfishly.

“I know you’re gonna take good care of me, babe.”

Joan hummed, but she could feel her composure crumbling as Brianna laid back on the pillows, just waiting for her like that. When her girlfriend let out an impatient little huff, she gave up the resisting.

“Okay, then.” She said, climbing over Brianna. She pushed her fingers inside to stretch her, watching her face all the while.

When she opened her up enough, she very slowly pushed the toy inside. Brianna tensed up a little, but then she relaxed, taking it beautifully.

“It feels good.” Brianna breathed, wrapping her legs around Joan’s waist to pull her closer. “Now, fuck me.”

Joan moaned at the demand and moved her hips, pushing the toy deeper into Brianna. Brianna tossed her head back with a moan, a tremble running through her body.

It was insane how well Brianna was taking the toy- Joan couldn’t stop marveling at it. She leaned down to kiss Brianna, while her hips never stopped moving.

“You can move even faster.” Brianna whimpered, and Joan grinned, giving a harsh thrust that had Brianna’s eyes roll back into her head.

Joan had no more doubts: it seemed like her girl could really take anything.


	156. Ride And Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: toys

Anonymous asked: Brianna riding a dildo and Joan filming her

The camera shook a little in Joan’s hands, as they trembled slightly from excitement. Her arousal was hot and wet between her legs, and she squirmed, trying to ignore it.

The sight in front of her was the most delicious thing she has ever experienced, and she never wanted it to end.

Brianna whimpered as she lowered herself down onto the dildo again, head thrown back in pleasure, and Joan could barely hold in a swear.

“You look so amazing.” Joan breathed, and Brianna replied with another moan, gripping onto the bedpost for balance.

“Do you feel good?”

Brianna needed some time before she could answer. Everytime she sat back, the toy slipped in deeper, pushing straight into her G-spot.

“I feel amazing.” Brianna moaned, rocking her hips back and forth, letting her clit get a taste of the fantastic friction.

“God…”

“So beautiful.” Joan said, focusing on the image of the dildo disappearing between Brianna’s legs. It was hard to resist not to tackle her down and just have her way with her.

Brianna went faster, slamming her hips down hard. She was losing control, coming apart, and Joan eternalised the moment.

“Are you close, baby?” Joan asked, and Brianna nodded, panting.

Her movements grew more erratic, getting lost in the throes of passion. She wasn’t putting on a performance anymore: she was selfishly chasing her own pleasure now, and it was the hottest thing Joan has ever seen.

She came with a cry, grinding down one last time before slumping over, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Joan turned off the camera with a grin, licking her lips.

This video will surely be her favorite little movie ever.


	157. The Savior of The Princess

Anonymous asked: Princess Joan nearly gets attack by a Cyclops but alchemist Brianna saves her from the monsters. Joan rewards her with a large sum of land and a kiss.

The Princess luckily got away with only a small tear in her dress, thanks to Brianna’s help. She wasn’t really fond of using the old rituals publicly, considering the King hated her kind, but she had to act fast.

Princess Joan seemed a little taken aback at first when Brianna appeared seemingly out of nowhere, but now she was just relieved, with a smile on her face.

“I’m really glad you came.” Joan said, squeezing Brianna’s arm a little tighter. Brianna had a feeling she wasn’t all that scared anymore, just wanted to cop a feel, and this made her blush.

The Princess was beautiful, with long, wavy auburn hair, sparkling green eyes and an adorable little gap between her teeth, and Brianna wouldn’t have been able to resist her, even if she wanted to.

“May I get your name?”

“Brianna.” She replied, blushing deeper when Joan smiled. Maybe it was silly to reveal her name, but she was falling for that girl too fast to think straight.

“Well, Brianna, I really want to thank you for saving me from that monster.” Joan said. When Brianna tried to protest, she shushed her softly.

“No, I insist. You deserve endless land with ripe grass in my Kingdom, and that is what you’re going to get.”

Just when Brianna thought Joan couldn’t surprise her more, the Princess smirked.

“And you’re also getting this.”

She leaned up and pressed her lips against Brianna’s in a chaste, but very sweet kiss, and Brianna nearly died right there.

She knew she was getting herself into trouble, but it was worth it for that smile on Joan’s face.


	158. So Happy

Anonymous asked: Autistic!Joan gets overly excited seeing her girlfriend Brianna at the airport and gets so overwhelmed. She flaps and makes little noises as she stims, Brianna races to her once she sees Joan.

Joan was sure her heart actually swell with love when she spotted Brianna at the airport. She missed her girlfriend so much, it was so lonely and cold without her.

But she was back now, bringing back the warmth and tenderness Joan needed.

She grinned happily, her face aching with it. She didn’t care about other people around her as she started flailing with her arms, waving and jumping, trying to get Brianna’s attention.

When Brianna saw her, her face lit up, and she made a run for her, rushing through the crowd to get to her girlfriend as quickly as possible.

“Brianna!” Joan yelped happily, opening her arms for a big hug. She was so happy, happier than she has ever been before.

“I missed you!” Brianna cooed, flying into her girlfriend’s arms. She hugged Joan close, laughing when she continued bouncing in her arms.

“We need to go home and cuddle.” Joan said, poking Brianna in the side. Her body still didn’t seem to want to stop moving, filled to the brim with butterflies of excitement.

“Let’s go.” Brianna grinned, kissing Joan’s cheek who giggled, grabbing onto her to hold her close.

She never wanted to let Brianna go, ever again.

And the best thing was, that Brianna also didn’t seem to want to let go.


	159. Stupid Remark

Anonymous asked: Autistic!Joan and Brianna go to a little diner. And Joan wants the kiddie menu so she can color the little pictures. Someone makes a remark about it and Brianna stands up for her fiancée

Brianna wasn’t a violent type, but she really did boil over now. If there was one thing she wouldn’t stand, is people hurting her fiancée.

She never understood while people had to make stupid comments all the time - Joan preferred the kids menue because she didn’t like spicy food, and she loved coloring and drawing. So what?

When the guy started mumbling, sending pointed glances at them, Brianna simply sprung to her feet and marched over to give him a piece of her mind.

Judging by the looks on the other guests’ faces, it seemed like everyone was siding with her.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Joan said softly, fiddling with her hair nervously. Brianna shook her head, reaching for her hand.

“No, I had to. He was an asshole.”

“Wasn’t he right?” Joan asked, biting her lip. “I mean, it’s a little strange.”

“No, it’s not.” Brianna said. “No one is allowed to comment bullshit. Besides, what’s strange about it? I saw him picking his nose, I think that’s weirder. And also disgusting.”

Joan giggled, lifting Brianna’s hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles, smiling.

“I love you.” She said softly. Brianna smiled, reaching out to pat her on the cheek gently.

“I love you too. Should we get the menue?”

Joan nodded, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests about fem!Queen on my blog, bambirexwrites, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
